Aaron's peril
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Aaron has finally told Robert about what he has been hiding for 16 years. However Gordon is still on the loose and is out for revenge. this story has a range of graphic and upsetting content in it so be prepared to cry. Contains abuse and physical harm. Warning this story contains graphic scenes that may upset some people.
1. The kidnap

The time was 5:50pm and It was nearly dark out by the time Aaron was leaving the scrapyard. Aaron shut the trailer door behind him, and he carefully walked down steps so that he did not trip. He could still see in the dark blue light of the sky above him, but the shadows that danced around the scrapyard unnerved him enough to make him do a light run to his car. He unlocked the car door but then he heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Son, why did you tell Robert? It's not like he can erase what I did to you" Said a voice that was all too familiar to Aaron.

Aaron spun around and saw that Gordon Livesy was less the two meters away from him "I don't have to answer to you anymore. And don't call me son" Aaron stood his ground but he was terrified at the sight of his father stood so close to him.

"I'm your father and you'll do what I tell you to do. Besides I could always do it again" Gordon smirked.

"You can't do that to me anymore. If you touch me I'll..." Aaron felt the same sense of dread that he had felt as a child.

"You'll what? What will you do? You'll shout for your mum? Will you scream for Robert? They won't come. They don't care about you" Gordon grinned as his eyes rolled up and down over Aaron's figure.

Aaron realised that Gordon was looking at him so he lowered his hands to cover his intimate region. "That's not true. My mum loves me and so does Robert!" Aaron knew exactly what might be coming so he prepared himself to try and fight back, but he was still scared of Gordon and he knew that he would be put through more pain if he fought back.

"Your mum abandoned you. She left you with me and Robert only wanted you for sex, nothing more then to fill his needs. He saw that you were weak and he took advantage of that. You were to stupid to realise that" Gordon was now only a few center meters away from Aaron.

"That's not true! Mum loves! And Robert loves me!" Aaron made a sudden turn and opened his car door.

Aaron was about to get in side of his car, but Gordon grabbed him around the chest and pulled him away from the safety of his car. "Oh no you don't" Gordon pressed himself against Aaron "You've been a naughty boy again. I told you what would happen if you told anyone" Gordon laughed as he started to pull Aaron towards a van.

"Let go of me!" Aaron screamed as he thrashed around trying to escape Gordon. "Adam! Adam!" Aaron yelled for his best friend, but Adam had already left the scrapyard without Aaron knowing. Aaron kicked at Gordon's ankles but he missed his target.

"Goodnight son" Gordon moved one of his hands up and placed a damp cloth over Aaron's mouth. Aaron tried to scream but within a few seconds his body went limp as he fell unconscious. Gordon took off Aaron's body warmer and t-shirt and he threw them into the van. He then handcuffed Aaron's hands behind his back and he tied a cloth over Aaron's mouth. Gordon then dragged Aaron over to the back of the van and he threw him in the back. "Sweet dreams. Aaron" Gordon said as he slammed the back doors of the van and locked the doors and put a chain on them.

Back at the Woolpack Robert was sat at the bar nursing a pint but worrying about Aaron because it was now pitch black and Aaron was meant to be home but it was now 6:40pm and Aaron had not come home. Robert got his phone out and sent a text to Aaron 'Where are you? I'm worried about you'. After twenty-five minutes and Robert had not received a reply from Aaron so he stood up and walked out of the pub. As he walked to his car Robert got the feeling that some was amiss so he decided to call Aaron.

7:05pm. Aaron woke up and looked around the confined space, he realised that he was in the back of a vehicle and that it was moving. He realised that his upper body was bare because Gordon had taken off his body warmer and t-shirt. Aaron tried to move his hands but he felt the cold metal and he knew that Gordon had put him in handcuffs. He gagged on the cloth in his mouth, he then heard his phone ringing, he quickly rolled onto his side and pulled his legs up to his chest, and he moved his arms from behind him and under his legs. He sat up and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, he saw that Robert was calling him and he quickly answered the call.

"Mmmmhhhppp!" Aaron tried to scream but his voice was muffled voice.

"Aaron?" Robert asked when he heard a muffled voice over the phone. Robert thought that he heard his name but the voice was muffled. "I'm putting you on video chat" Robert looked at the screen. He pressed on video chat and starred at the screen "Aaron? Are you there?" Robert asked.

Aaron was holding the phone in one hand and trying to get the cloth out of his mouth "Robert..." Aaron said as he pulled the cloth out of his mouth and held phone up in front of his face so that Robert could see him "Robert!" Aaron was hyperventilating and Robert could tell that he was scared.

"Aaron, what's wrong babe? Where are you?" Robert asked.

"He's got me! Gordon's got me!" Aaron started to cry.

'Shit' Robert thought as he ran to his car and fumbled with the keys "Where are you? Can you find out where you are?"

"I'm in the back of a van. I don't know where he's taking me" Aaron slowly stood up and looked out of the two windows in the van doors "It's the woods" Aaron looked around the back of the van again "I can't see much, it's just..." Aaron paused and Robert noticed that he was staring at the floor "Oh my god, no... please no. Robert!" Aaron started to cry harder as he slid down the wall and sat down.

Robert opened his car door "What? What is it?" he asked.

"There's a mattress in here and there's a shovel" Aaron sobbed "He's going to hurt me again. And then he's going to bury me" Aaron shook his head.

"No he's not! I'm coming baby!" Robert was about to get into his car when he saw Chas, Cain, Moira, Adam, Victoria and Paddy walking out of the pub "I'm going to get your mum and Cain. I promise that you'll be ok". Robert looked up from his phone and shouted for Chas and Cain.

"What is it Robert?" Victoria asked as she, Chas, Paddy, Adam, Cain and Moira ran over to him.

"Aaron's in trouble. I need your help to save him!" Robert motioned for Chas and Cain to get into the car.

"What do you mean Aaron's in trouble? What have you done to him?" Chas asked.

"I'm not the one who's kidnapped him and has him in the back of a van, handcuffed, with a mattress and a shovel!" Robert snapped.

"What are you talking about? Who's taken Aaron?" Cain asked.

"Mum? Cain?" Aaron asked over the phone.

"Aaron Sweetheart, what's going on? Who's taken you?" Chas asked when she saw Aaron on video chat on Robert's phone. He was crying and nervously rocking back and forwards.

"Gordon's got me" Aaron chocked on his tears.

"Why would your dad kidnap you?" Moira asked.

"Mum..." Aaron sniffled.

"Yes love?" Chas said.

"I was talking back and crying all of the time because I missed you mum. He was a good dad... but then he lost his job. He came home one night but he'd forgotten to get the fish and chips. We used to eat fish and chips every night after you left. I remember seeing the headlights and hearing his car pull up on the drive, I ran out to see him, just like I did every night when he got home. He'd normally give me a big hug when he saw me, but I just remember him pushing me out of the way and walking into the house. I was confused, I thought that had done something wrong; but I didn't know what it was. He made me something else for dinner that night, but I didn't like it, so I said that I didn't want to eat it... He just started shouting, he was shouting that I was a naughty boy and that everyone knew how bad I was and how much I lied. He said that you left because you hated me and that I'd pushed you away. It scared me to see him like that. I was crying and apologising over and over again, he threw plate at me but I dodged it. He then sent me to bed, I cried myself to sleep because I wanted you to come back and to tell me that you loved me. I woke up a few hours later when I heard something smashing. I hid under the blankets and I fell asleep again... but then I heard the door creaking open. I looked up and I saw him stood in the doorway, he was just staring at me. I said that I was sorry if I'd made him angry, he walked over to my bed and I asked him if he was coming to say goodnight to me. He told me to shut up and that he was going to punish me for being naughty. He got into my bed... and he started to kiss me on my neck, he turned me over onto my front and he moved his hands all over my body... I screamed at him to stop... it hurt so much but he didn't stop. After it was over he said that it would never happen again if I was good. I didn't sleep that night, I had bruises on my wrists and I had marks on my neck. When I came home from school the next day there was fish and chips on the table. He said that he was sorry for what he had to do but I'd been a naughty boy. But it carried on until he kicked me out. He tried to do it the night I left. My dad raped" Aaron sobbed and hid his face in his knees.

Chas, Paddy, Cain, Moira, Adam and Victoria stood in shock for a moment before Robert ushered Chas and Cain into his car and Moira ran to her jeep with Paddy, Victoria and Adam. Robert placed his phone on the GPS stand that was on the dashboard of his car and he started the engine and sped off down the road to the woods.

"We're coming Aaron. Just hang on babe" Robert said as he drove.

"Robert I'm scared" Aaron cried.

"I know baby. I'm going to get you out of there." Robert was exceeding the speed limit but he did not care. The only thing that he cared about was Aaron and saving him from his perverted father Gordon Livesy.

"You promise?" Aaron asked.

"I swear on my life and Vic's life that I will save you" Robert said as he kept his eyes fixed on the road but he occasionally looked at his phone.


	2. Hang in there Aaron

7:57pm. After driving for what felt forever the van stopped and Aaron's ears picked up the sound of a car door opening and someone getting out. Aaron quickly moved and sat in the far corner in the back of the van "We've stopped" Aaron said. The fear and the dread was evident in his voice "He's coming to the back of the van. It's going to happen again... I know it is" Aaron whispered.

"Aaron, I'm coming. Just hang in there" Robert said. Even he could hear the sound of twigs breaking and Chains clanking together over the phone.

"He's..." Aaron could not say anything else because the van doors flung open.

"Oi! Give me that phone!" Gordon ordered as he lunged at Aaron and tried to pull the phone away from him. Gordon pounced on Aaron and he fell onto his back with Gordon on top of him.

Aaron struggled to hang onto the phone until Gordon knocked it out of his hands and landed on the other side of the van. But it landed on an angle therefore Robert, Chas and Cain could still see everything. Gordon punched his son in the face, causing him to get a black eye: he punched Aaron in the chest and then in the stomach. He then stood up and grinned at Aaron.

"Leave him alone!" Robert shouted.

Gordon turned his head and saw that Robert was on video chat. Gordon laughed "Ahh cleaver Aaron. What a clever little boy you are. Hello Robert, are you enjoying the show?" Gordon was not asking he already knew that Robert wanted to help Aaron.

"Get the hell away from him you paedophile!" Robert shouted.

Aaron turned his head and looked at his phone "Robert... help me ple..." before he could say anything else Gordon kicked Aaron's ankle causing him to cry out in pain "Aahhhh!".

"Shut the fuck up and be a good little boy!" Gordon shouted as he bent down next to Aaron and unfastened his own belt, whilst holding Aaron's restrained hands up.

"Let me go!" Aaron screamed and thrashed around as Gordon pulled his belt out of his own jeans.

"Shut up!" Gordon strapped Aaron across the face with the metal buckle and then he strapped him across his chest. Gordon hit Aaron with the belt seven times in total; leaving long slits on Aaron's chest, stomach and face.

"Dad stop! You're hurting me!" Aaron cried out in pain as his blood started to leak from the open wounds. The cut going down his cheek oozed blood that dripped down onto the floor; a small red puddle was soon evident of the floor.

"Stop it! Leave my baby boy alone!" Chas shouted as she looked at the phone.

Gordon looked at the phone "Oh hi Chas. Our little boy has been naughty so I have to punish him" Gordon let go of Aaron's wrists, stood up and raised his arm.

Aaron's eyes widened, when he saw that Gordon was about to hit him with the belt again "Dad please, don't" Aaron pleaded. Even over the phone Robert could hear that Aaron was getting weaker and more tired.

"It's too late son, you've been naughty again" Gordon brought down his arm, and he repeatedly hit Aaron with the metal buckle.

Aaron curled into a ball and cried out in pain every time his skin was ripped open. "I haven't done anything! Please stop!" Aaron screamed.

Gordon hit Aaron a five times before Aaron stopped screaming. Gordon spat at his crying son "You've stopped screaming then? You pathetic little weasel" Gordon said before he kicked Aaron in the stomach. He got a lighter out of his pocket, he bent down and lit the lighter, and he held it in front of Aaron's face "It's too late though".

"No dad don't! Please don't burn me. I'll be good, just let me go. Please dad" Aaron begged. However his pleading blue eyes did not penetrate Gordon's dark soul. Those light blue eyes just angered him even more.

"Naughty boys need to be punished" Gordon grabbed Aaron's arm and held it still on the floor. He then moved the lighter and held the flame to Aaron's skin on his wrist.

"Aahhh!" Aaron screamed as hot flame burnt him "Stop!".

After holding the hot flame on Aaron's skin for a long six seconds, Gordon then stood up and kicked Aaron's already swollen ankle before walking away. All Aaron did was stay curled up on the floor crying, as his father walked through the back doors of the van and locked them behind him.

"Aaron? Aaron" Robert whispered into the phone.

Aaron looked at the phone screen "I'm sorry" Aaron sobbed. The cuts and bruises on his body weren't visible until Aaron straightened his body.

Robert held back his tears, it killed him to see his Aaron so vulnerable and so physically destroyed "You have nothing to be sorry for. We're almost there" Robert said as he continued to drive.

"Can I talk to my mum please?" Aaron asked. He knew that Chas was in the car, he desperately wanted to hear her voice.

Robert turned the phone slightly so that Aaron could properly see Chas. Once Aaron could not see him Robert let his tears fall 'I'm going to save Aaron. That scumbag is going to pay. And I'm never leaving my Aaron again' Robert thought.

Cain noticed that Robert was crying 'He really does love Aaron' Cain thought as Robert quickly wiped away his tears.

"Hiya love. We're almost there. We'll get you out of there before anything like that happens again" Chas forced a smile to comfort Aaron.

"That was the easy part. That was him being nice to me" Aaron winced.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we're coming. Robert's going to get you out of there" Chas reassured "Aren't ya Robert?" Chas turned the phone to face Robert again.

"Of course I am, and I'm never going to let you out of my sight again" Robert tried to comfort Aaron.

"Everything hurts, I don't think I can walk" Aaron hissed in pain as he tried to dragged himself closer to the phone "I can't move".

Robert looked closer and he saw that one of Aaron's ankle's were swollen "Is your ankle alright?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at his foot and then back at his phone "He kicked it a few times and he hit it with his belt. I don't think it's broken, it just hurts a lot. How bad does my face look?" Aaron asked as he slowly rolled, so that he was leaning on his side.

"You have a large cut going down one side of your face" Robert saw that Aaron was holding his stomach "What's wrong with your stomach?"

Aaron lifted his hands away "He hit it with the belt a few times, it's bleeding a lot" Aaron placed his hand back over the large cut on his torso. "Robert?" Aaron slowly exhaled.

"Yeah Aaron?" Robert said.

"Look after my mum and my family for me." Aaron groaned in pain.

"Aaron don't think like that. You will see your family again" Robert said as he cried.

"But if I don't. Will you look after everyone for me? Please Robert, I know that he want's to kill me. If you don't get here in time, please just look after my mum. She won't be able to cope if he kills me. She won't cope with seeing what he does to me next" Aaron sniffled. He knew what might happen if Robert did not arrive in time to save him.

"Alright, I'll look after everyone" Robert replied.

Aaron nodded "Good. Thank you" he said in a quiet voice.

"I'm also going to look after you. I will get you out of there. I promise" Robert said in a firm voice.

"Hurry. I know what's coming next" Aaron said before he heard the driver's side door open...


	3. Just hold onto me I've got you

9:25pm. Chas looked at the screen on Robert's phone after they ran for a few minutes "This way!" Chas pointed to her right after looking down at the GPS on Robert's phone. They could still hear everything that was going on. They could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sound of Gordon grunting. They ran through the woods for a few minutes. Past the trees, until they came to the edge of the path "This is where Aaron broke his ankle" Chas said.

They all looked down into the ditch and saw a white van "There!" Robert shouted. He pointed down at the van and he sprinted down the slop, he was closely followed behind by Chas, Cain, Paddy, Moira, Adam and Victoria. As they approached the van they could hear the sound of muffled crying. They had found Aaron. Robert ran up to the back of the van and started to kick and pull at the doors "Aaron!" Robert shouted as he tried open the doors to the back of the van.

Aaron heard Robert's voice and he turned his head and looked at the doors behind him "Robert? Robert! Mmmhhpp!" Aaron screamed even though he had been gagged. However, Gordon hit him around his back with the belt again, causing him to scream.

"Aaron! I'm coming Baby!" Robert shouted as he picked up a large rock and started to bang it against the lock and the chains "Aaron!"

Adam threw a crowbar to Cain and with the help of Robert and Adam; they started to pry off the outside lock. Cain, Adam and Robert used all of their strength until the lock broke. Moira then ran over with the bolt cutters and the chains broke. They opened the doors...

"GET OFF HIM!" Robert shouted as he jumped into the back of the van, he punched Gordon and then he picked up Gordon's jeans and searched through Gordon's pockets, until he found the key to the handcuffs that were restraining Aaron's wrists. He then turned back to Gordon "You bastard!" he punched Gordon in the mouth, therefore, knocking out a few of his teeth "I told you what would happen if I caught you around my boyfriend again!" Robert shouted as he punched Gordon again.

"Robert..." Aaron said even though his voice was muffled. He curled up on the mattress to hide from the eyes of his family and friends. He was facing away from everyone so that he could make himself feel invisible.

Cain and Adam then climbed into the back of the van and started to punch and kick Gordon. Victoria called the police and explained what had happened. Gordon held his arms up in front of his face, to protect himself from the angry punches that Cain and Adam were throwing against him. But his efforts proved useless against the anger of Aaron's uncle and best friend.

"Aaron!" Robert ran around the mattress and kneeled down on the floor next to Aaron, he took the gag out of his mouth and then he quickly unlocked the handcuffs. Robert took the handcuffs off of Aaron's wrists and threw them outside. "Oh baby" He scooped Aaron up and rocked him back and forth, as Aaron cried. "Sshh, I'm here now" he cooed in Aaron's ear.

"Robert!" Aaron made fists full of the back of Robert's jacket, as he cried and screamed into Robert's chest. "It happened again! Robert, he did it again!" Aaron sobbed.

"Sshh, it's gonna be alright. I've got you, you're safe now" Robert said as he reached down to Aaron's ankles and pulled up his underwear and jeans. "I'll protect you from now on. I promise" Robert cooed into Aaron's ear as he cried. Robert held Aaron in a tight hug and he stroked his hair; it was drenched in sweat with blood dripping down his face.

Adam and Cain pulled Gordon out of the van, and threw him to the ground. Chas and Moira put the handcuffs on him and Chas punched him in the face "That's for my son!" she shouted in Gordon's face. Cain then punched him a few more times as Gordon tried to curl up.

"This is for my nephew!" Cain shouted. He then started to kick the man who had hurt Aaron "He was just a boy, he was an innocent child! He just wanted his mum!" Cain yelled.

Robert let go of Aaron and helped him put his top and body warmer back on "Let's get you out of here" Robert said in a soft voice as he refastened Aaron's jeans and his belt "God you're freezing" he put his leather jacket over Aaron's shoulders, then he scooped his boyfriend up and carried him out of the van "Chas I'm going to take him to the hospital" Robert said as he looked at Chas and nodded at her.

"Ok. I'll be there in a bit love" Chas looked at her shivering son who was being cradled in Robert's arms.

Aaron did not say anything in return. He was shaking in Robert's arms because he was so scared. He was comforted by the warmth coming off of his boyfriend's body, Robert was the protection he wanted and needed. Aaron just starred at Robert's chest, so that he did not have to look at other people and because of the shock from what had happened to him. He was holding his burnt wrist against his chest to numb the pain of the burn.

"Paddy, can you help me get him to the car?" Robert asked.

"Yeah sure" Paddy walked over to Aaron and Robert. They started to walk away when they heard Gordon shouting.

"How pathetic!" Gordon scoffed "Hiding in the arms of that idiot! Gordon spat out the blood that was in his mouth "Aaron, you're a coward!"

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw the tears rolling down Aaron's cheeks, it broke his heart to see his boyfriend like that and Gordon's harsh words made his blood boil. "I can't let that lie" Robert nodded at Aaron and the younger man nodded back at him. Robert walked over to a large boulder and he sat Aaron down next to a rock so that he could sit up against it. "I'll be right back" Robert placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, then he turned around and walked towards Gordon. He stopped in front of the man who had violated his Aaron and he death starred him.

"Hello pretty boy. Did you enjoy the show? Aaron certainly did" Gordon looked over at Aaron and he grinned "You ok son!" he shouted over to a terrified Aaron "Why don't you tell Robert how much of a good time we had! We could do it again sometime, maybe Robert will join us!" He grinned.

"Don't you dare look at him!" Robert shouted.

Before Gordon could turn his head to face Robert again, the blonde haired man grabbed him by the shirt collar. With a fist full of Gordon's shirt Robert pulled him up and punched him in the face breaking the man's nose. Robert then kneed him in the stomach. Gordon groaned in agony as his blood sprayed out and it stained his shirt.

"I'd beat you up some more but... I've got my boyfriend over there. And I don't want him to watch a scumbag like you die" Robert let go of Gordon's shirt and he fell to the ground as he rolled around in pain with his hands cuffed behind his back "You're the only one that's hiding. My Aaron is nothing like you" Robert kicked Gordon in the stomach and then he walked back over to Aaron "All done. Let's get you to a hospital" Robert said as he bent down and scooped Aaron up again. Robert carried him back to the car with Paddy walking behind them. After walking through the woods for a few minutes they got to the edge of the trees and walked to Robert's car.

"I've got it," Paddy said as he opened the passenger side door, so that Robert could sit Aaron down on the seat."

"Thanks, Paddy" Robert said as he sat Aaron inside of the car.

"I'll go back and join the others," Paddy said as he looked over Robert's shoulder, he saw Aaron sat very still in the car and not saying a word.

"Alright. Do you know the way?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I know where I'm going. Look after him, he needs you. I think we all see that now" Paddy looked back at Robert.

"I will. If that pervert says anything else... give him a flick on the nose from me, that should hurt him enough" Robert said as he walked around his car and got into the driver's seat.

Paddy walked back into the woods to get back to where the others were, Robert started the car and he drove Aaron to the hospital because of all of the laceration that he had got from being hit with a belt and the other cuts and bruises he had sustained. The whole drive to the hospital Aaron had remained very quiet and still, he only blinked and breathed in and out, but nothing more than that. Robert saw the pained look on Aaron's face when he looked to the corner of his eye "I'm so sorry Aaron" Robert said. But Aaron did not say a word in response. After thirty long minutes Robert parked outside of the hospital and carried Aaron in "Can we get some help please!" Robert called out as he ran into the hospital carrying Aaron.

Two nurses ran towards Robert "What's happened?" asked the first nurse.

Robert sat Aaron down in a chair so that the second nurse could examine the cut going down his cheek. Robert pulled the first nurse over to one side and he told her what had happened "His father kidnapped him a few hours ago. He was handcuffed in the back of a van, his father hit him with a belt and punched him a few times, and then..." Robert stopped and he looked over his shoulder and looked at Aaron "He's really shaken up, he hasn't said a word since I saved him." Robert started to tear up as he spoke.

"What do you mean his dad started to abuse him again?" The first nurse asked.

"His father abused him when he was a kid. I was the only person that knew. His family helped me save him" Robert wiped away his tears.

"Okay. What's his name?" The first nurse asked.

"Aaron, his name's Aaron" Robert said.

"I need you to sign him in. So we have his details" The first nurse said before she walked off to find a doctor.

Robert walked over to the hospital reception, he filled in the form so that the hospital had Aaron's details and why he was there. Robert then walked back over to where Aaron was sat, and he looked at the nurse "Well?" He asked.

"It's not too deep but it will have to be cleaned so it doesn't get infected. As for the burn... it's second degree so it may leave a scar, we can treat it by using antibiotics and putting bandages on it. When you get to a room, put it under cold water and wash it with soap. To avoid infection" the nurse stood up and walked to the reception to book Aaron into a hospital room.

Robert looked around the waiting room, then he looked down and saw that Aaron was still trembling and wringing his hands. "Robert?" Aaron looked up at Robert.

Robert sat down in the chair next to Aaron "Yeah Aaron?" Robert asked when he saw the tears streaming down Aaron's face again.

"Please stay with me Robert" Aaron cried.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and held him tight "I'll always be with you" he whispered as Aaron silently cried into his chest. "I'm never going to leave you again" Robert cooed as he rocked Aaron from side to side "I'll always protect you".

The second nurse walked back over to them, after she had booked Aaron into a hospital room "Right then love, let's get you to a room" she said.

"Alright, come on" Robert stood up but he still held onto Aaron "Just hold onto me" he said as he walked with Aaron to a hospital room. They walked down the corridor, with Robert holding Aaron's head against his shoulder and holding him close.

After walking down a long hallway, for what felt like forever. They finally got to a hospital room "Here we are" the nurse said as she held the door open for Aaron and Robert.

"Thank you" Robert said as the nurse walked away. "Are you ok to change and put the gown on?" Robert asked. He was aware that Aaron would feel hesitant to undress, but he had to ask.

Aaron nodded and he started to take his body warmer and top off. Robert helped Aaron lift his t-shirt over his head but then he saw them... he saw the angry red cuts and the big purple bruises all over Aaron's chest and stomach, from being hit and punched so much. He saw the burn on Aaron's arm and he quickly looked away so that he did not make Aaron feel uncomfortable. He passed Aaron the thin hospital gown and he put it on.

"We better tend to that burn you have" Robert said in a soft voice. Aaron nodded and they walked over to the sink. "This will sting a little" Robert said, Aaron raised his arm slightly and Robert loosely clasped hold of it. He held it under the tap and counted to three before he turned the tap on. Robert then put some soap on his hand and gently rubbed it on the burn.

"Ah!" Aaron hissed in pain.

"Aaron?" Robert paused what he was doing, he moved Aaron's wrist out of the water and he looked at Aaron.

"It hurts" Aaron closed his eyes tightly.

"I know. I'll go slowly" Robert kissed Aaron's forehead before he carried on cleaning the burn. Robert looked at Aaron after a few seconds "Almost done now" he said before he washed off the soap. "There we go. Better now" he then hugged Aaron.

They walked over to the bed, Aaron took his shoes off and Robert helped him into the hospital bed. "I'm sorry," Aaron said quietly.

"For what?" Robert asked.

"I'm sorry that you had to see... what used to happen to me. I'm sorry that you saw him... hurting me... I'm sorry for being a bad guy" Aaron started to cry again "I'm sorry for everything."

Robert stood up from his chair and he sat on the bed. He pulled Aaron into an embrace and rocked him back and forwards "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're not a bad guy, you're the most beautiful, kind and loving person I know. You've done nothing wrong. Don't ever beat yourself up about it. You're perfect to me" Robert cooed.

"How can you say all of that?" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "Because you're my Aaron. And I love you" Robert said as he held Aaron in a tight embrace.

"I love you too Robert" Aaron replied.


	4. You're my protection

After four hours had been and gone. Chas, Cain, Moira, Paddy, Adam and Victoria walked in, they saw that Aaron was asleep and that Robert was sat in the chair next to him.

"How is he?" Cain asked.

"He's not good. But he's asleep so that's something" Robert whispered as he frantically wiped away his tears.

"Oh, Aaron. Why didn't you tell me?" Chas walked over to her sleeping son and sat in the other chair. She knew that she would not get an answer from Aaron.

"Gordon threatened to do it again if he ever told anyone," Robert said in a quiet voice.

"He told you, didn't he?" Victoria asked as she walked over and stood next to Robert.

"Yeah, he did. He told me everything. He told me the day after he collapsed at the scrapyard" Robert chocked on his tears.

"How can I forget what I've seen today?" Chas started to cry silently.

Even Cain was crying as he walked over to his sister and hugged her "How long has he been hiding something like that?" Cain asked.

"Sixteen years. The abuse started when he was eight. It happen three times when he was a kid and Gordon attempted to hurt him on the fourth time". Robert let his tears fall this time.

"That's why he hated himself. That's why he hurt himself" Paddy said as he cried.

"Oh mate, I'm so sorry" Adam cried as he walked over and Victoria hugged him.

Some police officers then walked in "We're here to talk to a Mr Aaron Livesy" the officer said as he looked around and saw everyone "Can you wake him up Sir?" the officer looked at Robert.

"He's just been rescued from his dad. Please just let him sleep, he'll talk to you when he wakes up" Robert said as he looked at the officers and then back at Aaron.

"Sir please wake him up, it's vital that we talk to him whilst the memory is still fresh in his mind. So that we know everything" the other officer said.

"He's not going to forget something like that. He was practically destroyed when we got there" Robert said in a harsher tone.

Right at that moment, Aaron jolted awake screaming "Robert!" he was panting and sweating.

Robert looked at Aaron and held his hand "It's okay Aaron, I'm here babe" Robert cooed.

"I saw him again. He's in my head" Aaron said as he looked at Robert.

"Sir we need you to make a statement, and then we need to take picture of any injuries that you have and we need a swab," the officer said.

"It'll be alright Aaron. The worst part's over" Robert said as he stood up and rubbed Aaron's back.

"It'll never be over," Aaron said in a defeated tone.

"He'll pay for what he's done." Cain said before he walked out of the room with Moira, Chas, Adam, Paddy and Victoria.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded in response and then the police started to ask Aaron questions about what had happened just a few hours ago. The police took a full statement from Aaron and an officer took pictures of all of the cuts and bruises that covered his body. Aaron asked Robert to leave the room whilst a swab was taken.

After the officers were finished Robert walked back into the room "Cain's told me that Gordon was arrested. I'm so sorry Aaron" Robert sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault" Aaron held Robert's hand.

"All I could do was watch. I couldn't help you" Robert started to cry.

"You got me out of there. You saved me Robert" Aaron wiped away Robert's tears "You're my hero".

"I was too late. He had already hurt you again," Robert sobbed "How can I get past that? How can I help you?".

Aaron placed his hand on one side of Robert's face and Robert held it there "By being my boyfriend, and by loving me. You're already helping me, we may not get passed it, but we can stand by each other no matter what" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert smiled at Aaron "I can do that. I love you so much,Aaron".

"I love you too Robert. I just need to know that you're with me and that you'll stay with me" Aaron started to tear up.

"I'll never let you down, no matter what happens" Robert wiped away Aaron's tears.

"I know" Aaron smiled.

Robert leaned forward and kissed Aaron on the lips and Aaron kissed him back. Their kiss was passionate, no tongue, no wandering hands, just pure true love. Once their lips parted Robert and Aaron looked into each other's eyes before they hugged.

Robert nuzzled into Aaron's neck and kissed his skin "You're everything to me, Aaron. I can't live without you" Robert whispered.

"You mean everything to me, Robert. I never want to be without you" Aaron whispered back. They both treasured being this close together.

Robert got into the bed and both men fell asleep, spooned together and smiles on their faces. Robert's mind was now at ease because he could protect Aaron. As for Aaron, he could sleep now that he knew that he was protected in the safe arms of his boyfriend.


	5. Keeping him safe

The next morning Robert woke up and smiled at Aaron. He kissed Aaron on the head before he hugged him tighter.

Aaron woke up and looked behind him "Robert? Are you ok?".

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just want to protect you" Robert began to cry.

Aaron rolled onto his back and hugged Robert "You're already doing that" he whispered.

"I didn't do a very good job of it though" Robert wept.

Aaron stroked Robert's hair "You got me out of there before Gordon killed me. You did the best that you could".

"But it wasn't enough. He still hurt you, I can't get that image out of my head. He grinned at me when he threatened to hurt me. But you protected me, why did you?" Robert looked up at Aaron.

"Because I love you and I know that he would hurt you, if he's ever given the chance. I don't want you to go through anything like that" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes.

"You were hurt so badly. Just look at yourself Aaron, I failed to protect you. I said that you'd never be alone again. You were all alone, in those woods, with him" Robert sobbed into Aaron's chest.

"I'm not alone, I have you. It wasn't your fault Robert, don't ever think that it was your fault" Aaron kissed Robert on the head.

"Look at me ay. I should be the one holding and kissing you on the head. Not the other way around" Robert forced a smile.

"I don't mind. As long as you're with me, I'll be ok" Aaron said in a hushed voice.

"I'll never let you down again. I'm never letting you out of my sight again" Robert looked up at Aaron.

"That's all I need to know" Aaron smiled at Robert.

Months passed and Aaron had gone to court, he told the jury everything that happened when he was abused as a child and about the recent assault. Gordon had been found guilty on all counts and sentenced to twenty two years in prison without the possibility being paroled. Gordon had tried to write to Aaron and often sent him visitation requests. Aaron and Robert both agreed that any letters or visitation request would be disposed of by Robert; Aaron knew that if he read any of the letters or went to see Gordon, then it will just bring back bad memories. Robert agreed to destroying anything that Gordon would send to Aaron. He would burn or rip up the letters, he would do the same to the visitation requests. They now lived in their own house in the village, Aaron's little sister Liv now lived with them. But most importantly they were happy.

One day Robert was home alone when he heard the belle ring. He stood up from the soda and walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Delivery for a Mr Robert Sugden?" The postman said.

"Thank you" Robert said as he was handed a large parcel. He shut the door and walked back over to the sofa, he sat down and put the parcel on the floor. He picked up the box cutter and opened the package. What he found inside made his hair stand on end. Pictures of Aaron; the box was full of pictures of Aaron. "Oh my god" he said as he looked through the pictures. He realised that all of the photos were taken recently and that the person taking the pictures seemed to be getting closer. The pictures ranged from being taken when Aaron was walking around the village, at the scrapyard, outside of the pub, outside of his house, in his house and asleep in his bed. Someone had been following Aaron and had taken up close pictures as he and Robert slept. "Who's doing this?" Robert said as he looked through the rest of the photos. At the bottom of the box was an envelope with no name. Robert grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. 'WATCH HIS BACK. I'M ALWAYS WATCHING HIM' Robert read. The letter was not hand wrote and the text was in capitals. The letter made Robert's skin crawl as he read it. He then noticed that there was one photograph in the envelope. He put the note down and looked at the photo. "Christ" he said, the photo was of Aaron but Robert realised that it was taken just a few hours ago because of the date in the right hand corner. Robert turned the photo over. 'Gordon says hello' was written in thick black ink. Robert placed his hand over his mouth, he grabbed his phone and pressed on his contact list, and he pressed on his boyfriend's name and called Aaron. "Come on Aaron pick up" Robert was muttering as he waited for Aaron to answer the phone.

"Hi Robert" Aaron answered.

"Aaron, where are you?" Robert asked.

"I'm at the scrapyard. Why?" Aaron answered

"Come home now. I think that your being stalked" Robert said as he quickly ran around the house, pulling all of the curtains shut.

"What?" Aaron said.

"I'll explain what I know when you're here" Robert replied.

Aaron hung up the phone and hurried out to his car. He quickly drove back to the village and ran up the driveway to his house. Robert ran to the front door and opened it. Aaron ran in and his boyfriend hugged him.

"Thank god you're safe" he said as he hugged Aaron.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

Robert let go of Aaron and they walked over to the sofa. Robert showed his boyfriend to notes and the pictures. Aaron's eyes widen when he read he note on the last picture. Robert locked the front and backdoor before he sat back down on the sofa.

"Who's doing this?" Aaron said as he put the pictures and the notes back in the box.

"I don't know babe" Robert rubbed Aaron's back.

"When is it going to end?" Aaron chocked on his tears.

"I don't know hun" Robert pulled Aaron close.

Aaron placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder "He's in my head again. I can feel it all" Aaron sobbed.

Robert held his boyfriend in and embrace "I'm going to look after you. No one's going to hurt you" Robert cooed before he kissed Aaron's head.

After holding each other for a while, Aaron texted Chas and asked her to have Liv for the night. Aaron and Robert had a long discussion, they agreed that they would start reading the letters from Gordon, but only with each other. Robert pulled out a handful of the letters out of his laptop bag. And they read them. Robert and Aaron both cried and held each other as they read every disgusting word. The letters described what Gordon had felt towards Aaron when he started to abuse him, but the worst letter described in detail how Gordon kidnapped Aaron and assaulted him. After reading every letter Robert made Aaron and himself dinner and they went to bed. Aaron cried himself to sleep that night, as Robert held him, Robert held his boyfriend close all night before he eventually fell asleep. He had made sure to lock every door and window, he closed all of the curtains and locked their bedroom door.

The next morning, Robert woke up to Aaron rolling around in bed and crying in his sleep. "No please no" Aaron sobbed as he slept.

Robert sat up "Aaron, it's alright. Wake up babe" he started to shake Aaron.

"Dad stop" Aaron cried.

"Aaron!" Robert shouted.

Aaron woke up "R-Robert" he wept.

Robert scooped Aaron up and rocked him back and forth "It's alright. No one's going to hurt you, I'm here" he cooed.

That day neither Robert or Aaron went to work, Aaron just stayed curled up on the couch all day. Robert sat in the chair doing work on his laptop, but he kept looking up from the screen to see if Aaron was alright. He put the lid down and put it on the coffee table. He stood up and walked over to the stairs, Aaron watched as Robert walked over to the stairs and picked up a blanket, Robert then walked back over to his boyfriend.

"Here babe" he said in a soft voice as he put the blanket over Aaron.

"Thanks" Aaron forced a smile.

Robert then sat on the floor next to the sofa. He stroked Aaron's hair "I won't let anyone hurt you" he said.

"I know, but I don't feel safe. I can feel everything, I can hear his voice in my head. I just want it to stop" Aaron started to cry.

"Come'ere baby" Robert said as he sat on the sofa and hugged Aaron. "I will make this go away. No one will touch you again" he said in a soft voice.


	6. Good boy Cooper

Weeks past as Aaron and Robert continued to receive letters from Gordon and the stalker. However the letters became more threatening over time. Gordon threatened to hurt both Aaron and Robert in front of each other, Aaron continued to have frequent nightmares where he would cry and scream in his sleep. Robert would comfort his boyfriend after every nightmare, but he noticed that they seemed to be getting worse; Aaron would thrash around and scream in bed. Each of his nightmares seemed to be a carry on from the one the night before, Aaron had become very distant from his family: only his family and Robert's family knew about what was going on, Liv had gone to live with Sandra to keep her safe. It killed Aaron to make his sister live somewhere else just to keep her safe. Aaron rarely left his house, when he did he always had Robert at his side to look after him.

One day Robert received a letter addressed to him. The letter made his heart beat fast and his hair stand on end **'(Dear Robert. I bet that you remember everything that you saw that night Gordon took your boyfriend. I bet that his pathetic screams haunt you, I bet that you have the image of your boyfriend being tortured in your mind. Gordon told me all of his plans for you. He told me that he wants to break into your house, tie both of you up and attack each of you separately as the other watches. He told me that he wants to stab his son over and over again as I make you watch. He told me that he wants to set fire to your house and leave you in it to die. He won't be able to fulfil these acts but I can and I will. Watch your back. I'm getting closer everyday)'** Robert sat in silence after reading the letter, he knew that his and Aaron's life was threatened and he needed to protect the man he loved. He had an idea, he got his phone out and dialled the number.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Paddy. I just got a letter... mine and Aaron's life has been threatened. So I've an idea". Robert and Paddy talked on the phone for three minutes. "Great, thanks Paddy" Robert said before getting off the phone with Paddy. Robert grabbed his jacket and wallet before he walked out of the front door. He had two hours before Aaron got back from helping Cain at the garage.

Two hours later Aaron was walking through the village with Cain. They said goodbye and Aaron walked into his house. "Robert?" he called as he put his keys in the bowl.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Robert shouted back. However Robert was behind the door in the kitchen with Aaron's surprise. Robert let go of the surprise and smiled "Go on go get him" Robert whispered.

Aaron turned around and saw a golden retriever running straight at him. He kneeled down as the dog stopped in front of him "Hi there!" he laughed as the dog nuzzled at his hands signalling that he wanted fuss.

Robert stood up and walked around the door, he smiled fondly at his boyfriend "His name's Cooper" he said.

"Cooper?" Aaron said as he rubbed the dog's belly.

"I thought that I'd surprise you. He's yours" Robert said as he walked over to Aaron.

"He's mine?" Aaron looked up at Robert.

"Yeah, do you like him?" Robert asked.

Aaron stood up and hugged Robert "I love him almost as much as I love you".

Robert smiled and then Cooper went between them and sat down. They both laughed at the dog who was looking up at them, tail wagging and appearing to be smiling. They kneeled down and stroked the dog's belly.

"How old is he?" Aaron asked.

"Uh he's two. He was born the same day as you apparently" Robert nodded at Aaron.

"Where did you get him?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"Paddy was looking for a home for him. I got him at a good price because he was for you" Robert answered.

"He's brilliant" Aaron laughed as Cooper tilted his head and looked and him.

That night Robert ordered an Indian takeaway, they sat on the sofa, watching Alien. Aaron had his dog next to him and Robert on the other side of him. Robert was resting his head on Aaron's shoulder and Cooper had his head on Aaron's lap. After the movie they went upstairs and Cooper followed. They got into bed and Cooper curled up on the floor beside Aaron's part of the bed.

The next day Aaron woke up when he felt Cooper licking his hand and Robert kissing his neck "That's one way to wake me up" Aaron said, he still had his eyes closed as he spoke.

Robert lifted his head "It worked then".

Aaron opened his eyes "Morning handsome" he smiled at Robert.

"Morning sexy" Robert smiled back.

Cooper rested his head on the bed and looked at his owners "Morning Cooper" Aaron smiled as he stroked the dog's head.

"He's been there all night. He's been protecting you and so have I" Robert said as Aaron looked back at him.

"Is that why you got him? To protect me?" Aaron asked.

"I got a letter yesterday. It was a threat against both of us. I had the idea to get a dog to protect you, so I know that you're safe." Robert sat up.

"I don't want to know what it said, but was it what Gordon wanted to do to me and you?" Aaron asked as he sat up.

"Yeah. I still have it but I don't want you to read it. You won't be able to handle it" Robert answered.

"Ok, I won't read it" Aaron held Robert's hand.

"You need to know that they said that they were getting closer. I have a bad feeling, can you stay home today please?" Robert pleaded.

"Yeah sure. I'll call Adam and tell him" Aaron hugged Robert.

When they let go of each other, they saw the begging look in Cooper's eyes, "Come on then you" Robert patted the bed. Cooper lifted his head and jumped onto the bed. His tail was wagging as he received strokes from Aaron and Robert. He was wagging his tail so hard that it was making a drumming noise on the bed. He then laid down and rested his head on Aaron's lap. "Someone has a favourite" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled and Stroked his dog "Well I'm easy to love".

"Very true" Robert leaned in close and kissed Aaron.

They got dressed and walked downstairs with Cooper running in front of them. They walked into the kitchen, Aaron filled Cooper's bowl with dog food and then he put it on the floor. Cooper sat on the floor and looked at him.

"Good boy Cooper" Aaron stroked his dog as he started to eat.

"Paddy said that he was already trained. He also told me that Golden retrievers love to please their owners." Robert said as he poured his and Aaron's coffee.

"I'd never have guessed" Aaron joked. He and Robert sat down to eat their breakfast and they drank their coffees.

After they had finished, they watched as Cooper ran over to the front door and sat down in front of it. Robert smiled at the dog "You want to go on a walk?" he said and the dog's tail began to wag. "You want to take him for a walk around the village?" he asked Aaron.

Aaron hesitated but then he saw how happy his dog was "Yeah ok." He sighed.

Robert grabbed Cooper's leach and the happy dog sat in front of him, waiting for him to put his leach on "Clever dog" Robert laughed.

They got their jackets and walked out of the house, locking the door behind them. They walked through the village for a few minutes, Aaron was holding the leach and Cooper walked at his side. They then saw Cain walking with Scrappy.

"Hey ya" Cain said as he walked towards them.

"Hi Cain" they both said in return.

"Who's this" Cain nodded at the dog who was at Aaron's side.

"This is our new dog, Cooper" Aaron said as he looked down at his dog.

"When did you get him?" Cain asked.

"I got him yesterday. I got him for Aaron to look after him." Robert replied.

"He's practically glued to your side Aaron" Cain smirked. Scrappy stepped closer to Cooper and they started to sniff each other.

"Yeah, he stayed by me all night. Robert thinks I'm the favourite." Aaron laughed.

They talked for a few minutes before Cain walked away. Aaron and Robert then walked to the café. They walked in and up to the counter "Who's this?" asked Brenda.

"His name's Cooper" Robert answered.

"Aaww he's lovely" Brenda smiled at the dog.

Cooper's tail was wagging and he looked like he was smiling as he sat next to Aaron. They ordered three coffees and then walked to the Woolpack. They walked in and saw Chas walking around, cleaning all of the tables and Charity sat on the bar, looking at her phone.

"Hiya you two" Chas said when she saw Aaron and Robert. She then saw Cooper next to Aaron "A dog?" She smiled.

"This is Cooper" Aaron smiled at his dog.

"He's well behaved" Chas raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Charity looked up from her phone "You've got a dog?" she said as she jumped off of the bar.

"I got him for Aaron yesterday. He always stays at Aaron's side." Robert smiled and then he kissed Aaron on the cheek.

"Are you ok?" Chas asked.

"Robert got a letter that was a threat towards me and him. He then got Cooper for me, to look after me apparently" Aaron answered.

Robert handed Chas her coffee and they sat down at a booth. Cooper lay on the floor next to Aaron as they talked. Victoria then walked in and saw Aaron, Robert, Chas and Cooper.

"Hi, long time no see" Victoria said.

"Hi Vic" Robert said.

As she walked over Cooper sat up and looked at her "Who's this darling?" she asked as she stroked the dog.

"Vic this is Cooper." Aaron said.

"Nnaaww he's such a sweetie pie" she smiled.

They all talked for a while, and Robert explained what the letter had said when Aaron left the room. They called the police but the operator just laughed at them and hung up. Chas then called her boyfriend Jason Wise and she told him what Robert had told her. He promised that he would file a report and that he would work with Robert and Aaron. Robert relaxed only to tense up when he heard Aaron scream.

"ROBERT!" Aaron yelled.

Cooper immediately ran around the bar and into the back room and everyone else followed. They ran into the backroom and found Aaron in a corner with his knees up. Robert crouched down next to Aaron "What is it babe?" he asked.

"They're behind the door" Aaron whispered as he stared at the door leading to the stairs.

Robert looked at the door just as a figure ran out the back way. "Oi!" he shouted as he quickly stood up. Cooper ran after the stalker and Robert ran after Cooper. "Cooper!" He ran out of the door but he could not see his dog or the stalker. "Cooper!" he called out as he looked around for his dog. "COOPER!" He yelled. Cooper then came running back from around the back of David's shop. "Cooper, come here boy!" Robert kneeled down as the dog ran towards him. "Go see if daddy's ok" he said and Cooper ran back into the pub. Robert followed soon after, he saw Aaron sat on the sofa with Cooper lay by his feet, guarding him. Robert hurried over to Aaron and hugged him. "Oh babe" he said as he placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head "You're safe, they're gone now".

After a few hours Aaron and Robert took Cooper home, they got some work done before they watched TV. At 6oclock Robert made the dinner. They ate their meal and then they played with Cooper for a bit. When 9oclock rolled around they decided to go to bed. They walked upstairs with Cooper following closely behind. They got ready for bed and laid down. Cooper was curled up in his bed beside Aaron's side of his and Robert's bed.

After only four hours of sleep Robert woke up when he felt Aaron kicking him. He sat up in bed and looked at Aaron. "Aaron?" he said.

"No Dad stop. Please don't" Aaron sobbed as he slept. He was punching at some imaginary attacker as he slept.

Robert reached over and turned the bedside lamp on "Aaron wake up" he said as he grabbed hold of Aaron's wrists.

"Stop, I haven't done anything!" Aaron started to thrash around in bed.

Cooper sat up and rested his head on the bed. The dog watched as his master thrashed around in bed, Robert sat on Aaron so that he could hold Aaron down, and he did not want Aaron to hurt himself. "Babe wake up!" Robert shouted.

"No don't hurt him, please don't hurt him!" Aaron cried.

"Babe it's ok. Just wake up!" Robert shouted.

"Robert! Robert!" Aaron cried out.

"It's alright. It's me, it's Robert. I'm here" Robert started to shake Aaron.

Aaron woke up and he quickly sat up in bed. He was sweating and panting when he looked at Robert. "Hold me" Aaron sniffled.

Robert wrapped his arms around his crying boyfriend "You're ok Aaron, I won't let anyone hurt you" Robert said as his boyfriend cried into his chest.

Robert rocked Aaron from side to side as he cried. Cooper jumped onto the bed and rested his head on Aaron's lap. They both looked down and saw their dog looking up at them, Aaron smiled and stroked his dog.

"Good boy" He said as he stroked his dog.

"Looks like I have some competition now" Robert smiled.

Aaron looked up at Robert "What?" he gave a half smile.

"I don't as much fuss as he gets" Robert said in a pouty voice. He was trying to cheer Aaron up, and by seeing the smile on Aaron's face it was working.

Aaron smiled "You jealous?" he joked.

"Yeah, He gets more fuss than me" Robert frowned.

Aaron raised his arm and placed his hand on Robert's head. He ruffled his hair and they both laughed. Robert loved to hear Aaron laugh and he cherished to see his boyfriend smile. It warmed his heart when he saw Aaron happy. He leaned over and gave Aaron a light peck on the lips. He smiled fondly at Aaron, they both looked down and Laughed at Cooper rolling around and tilting his head to look at his owners. They lay back down holding each other, Cooper curled up on the end of the bed and fell asleep. They slept soundly but what they did not know is that the worst was yet to come.


	7. Someone is watching us

Weeks past and they continued to receive threatening letter in the post. Jason Wise filed the report and took the case but he could not tie down and rock solid leads, into who was stalking Aaron. Days had become terror filled when Aaron started to receive calls, they started as just the person on the other end of the call breathing into the phone and laughing when Aaron shouted go away.

At 10:49am, Robert woke up but Aaron was not in the bed "Aaron?" he got out of bed and walked downstairs. "Babe?" he said when he saw Aaron sat on the floor with his back against the front door. His boyfriend was breathing hard and holding onto Cooper. "Baby what's wrong?" he walked over to Aaron and crouched down in front of him.

Aaron looked up at Robert "He's out side. He tried to get in" Aaron was shaking as he looked up at the door.

Robert followed his gaze before he slowly stood up and looked through the peephole "I can't see anyone" Robert said.

"He was there, I swear on my life" Aaron looked at Robert with terror in his eyes.

Robert looked at Aaron "I believe you".

The home phone started to ring, Aaron hesitated but when it did not stop ringing he stood up and answered the phone "Hello?" he gulped.

"Hello Aaron. You didn't answer the door, it's rude to ignore your guests. Gordon told me that you were naughty, he also told me to punish you if you were ever naughty again" said a low voice on the end of the call.

Aaron turned around and looked at Robert. His boyfriend saw the fear in his eyes and he grabbed the phone away from Aaron. He raised the phone to his ear and spoke "Listen to me you son of a bitch. You leave my boyfriend alone, otherwise I'll break your face when I catch you!" Robert said in a menacing voice.

The caller laughed "You won't catch me, I'll get him first and then I'll get you. Gordon told me that you were a good looking lad... but I have to admit that you do look good without a shirt".

Robert's eyes widened 'How does he know that I'm not wearing a shirt?' Robert thought. He quickly hung up the phone and threw it onto the couch. He turned around and looked at Aaron, he then walked towards his boyfriend and hugged him.

Aaron saw that Robert had gone pale, he knew that whatever the stalker had said it had scared him. They then heard Cooper barking and they both looked at him. The dog was barking at the cabinet that had all of their pictures on and the bowl that had their keys in. Robert let go of Aaron and went to see what Cooper was barking at. He looked over the cabinet but then he caught sight of a small camera behind one of the pictures. It was angled so that it could film Aaron and Robert in the living room but they had not seen it before. He picked up the camera and showed it too Aaron. He turned the camera off and then he got his laptop out. He plugged the camera into his laptop and he began to watch the videos. Aaron and Robert both stared at the screen as they watch the footage. The first video was of the stalker setting up the camera but then quickly climbing through a window when he heard Robert coming downstairs.

'("Don't be long!" shouted Aaron's voice.

"Can't you be patient for a few minutes!" Robert shouted back.

"Not when I'm up here and you're down there!" Aaron's shouted back.

"Well you're going to have to be patient you horny sod!" Robert shouted back.

"Fuck you!" Aaron shouted.

"Please do that!" Robert laughed.

"Well hurry up then!" Aaron shouted.

The footage showed, Robert getting some condoms out of a draw and then walking back to the stairs "Coming back now. Be ready!" Robert shouted as he started to run up the stairs.)'

They skipped past three videos before they stopped at one. The footage showed Robert asleep on the couch. Aaron covered his mouth when he saw the stalker climb through the window and stand behind the sofa, looking down at Robert as he slept. The stalker then ran and hid upstairs just before the front door opened and Aaron walked in. The footage showed Aaron walk up to the sofa and leaning on it as he looked at Robert.

'(The video showed Robert stir from his sleep and look at Aaron. "Hey handsome. Did you have a nice nap?" Aaron asked.

"Hi sexy. I had one of best naps ever" Robert yawned and stretched.

"Even though it was without me?" Aaron asked.

"Well when you put it that way... I did miss you" Robert said.)'

1:36PM, They skipped the rest of the video, but they watched as the stalker crept downstairs and climbed out of the window he came in through. After watching the videos, they both looked at each other and then at the window behind them; the exact window that the stalker had entered through in every video. That day Robert and Aaron did some work and then Robert went to the police station with the camera and left Aaron at home for a few hours.

9:00PM Robert showed Jason the footage and then Jason had the footage analysed. In one of the videos the stalker pulled his hood off his head as he took pictures of Aaron. "Wait! Pause it there!" Jason sat bolt upright when he saw the stalker. They zoomed in on the image of the stalker and had it altered so that they could see his face. "Gotcha" Jason said.

"Who is that?" Robert asked.

Jason looked worried "His name is Nicolas Glasca. He is wanted for assault and murder. He is known for stalking his victims before he attacks them. He is very dangerous and is incredibly hard to catch" Jason saw the panic on Robert's face.

"What kind of assault?" Robert asked.

"Sexual assault" Jason answered.

"When does he normally attack his victims?" Robert asked it was clear that he was very worried.

"Normally when their alone. That's when he is known to attack and kill his victims" Jason replied.

"Shit. I've left Aaron home alone" Robert quickly stood up and he ran out of the police station.

Jason then ran out of the station and called for backup "Suspect is the sex offender and murderer Nicolas Glasca. The partner of the victim thinks that the suspect is about to attack. The suspect has a reputation for attacking when the victim is alone and unaware. The suspect is most likely armed and dangerous. The address is Woodbine cottage Emmerdale" Jason spoke into his radio before he drove to Emmerdale. The squad car's lights were on and Jason was soon followed by five other squad cars.

Robert was speeding back to the village whilst trying to call Aaron "Come on Aaron, pick up baby pick up". When his boyfriend did not answer he panicked even more. He had a very bad feeling that Aaron was in danger. "I'm coming Aaron" Robert was saying over and over again as he drove.

Aaron woke up when he heard Cooper growling "What is it boy?". He got out of bed, he crouched down and stroked his dog "What's wrong Cooper?" Cooper made a whimpering noise and then scratched at the door. Aaron opened the door and Cooper ran downstairs. Aaron tiptoed downstairs "Cooper" he whispered. For some strange reason Aaron felt like someone was watching him and he felt very anxious. The stalker was hiding when he grabbed Cooper and put him outside, he locked the backdoor and he had already put a chair in front of the door. Aaron walked around the downstairs of his house looking for Cooper. He walked into the kitchen when he heard Cooper barking and whimpering outside "Cooper?". The stalker crept up behind him and whacked him on the back of the head with a gun. Aaron fell to the floor unconscious. The stalker grabbed his arms and dragged him into the living room.

After a few minutes Aaron woke up and rubbed the back of his head. He his head and saw his stalker "You're awake? Finally, I want to get this done quickly" the stalker said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Aaron asked.

"I'm your stalker and Gordon Livesy sent told me to punish you. And that's what's going to happen. You're not going to fight me and it will be over soon if you're good for me. Gordon told me that you were frigid when he had you. But you're going to be a good boy for Nicolas aren't you" The stalker grinned.

"You touch me and my boyfriend will kill you" Aaron became very scared when he realised what the stalker wanted to do.

"Your boyfriend has nothing on me. Now come quietly and I'll be nice to you if you do what I say" The stalker grabbed Aaron up by his hair and covered his mouth. He began to drag Aaron towards the stairs when they heard a car pulling up on the drive.

Robert jumped out of his car, forgetting to shut the door he ran up to the front door. Cooper then came running around the house and started to bark and scratch at the door "Aaron! Aaron!" Robert shouted as he put his key in the door and unlocked it. He tried to open the door but he realised that the chain was on "Aaron!" he shouted as he banged on the door. He then heard the sound of muffled screams and he looked through the gap between the door.

"Mmmmhhhppp!" Aaron tried to scream. He thrashed around and he bit the stalker's hand "Robert!" Aaron screamed. He tried to kick back at his attacker's ankles but he kept missing his target "Robert help!".

"Aaron!" Robert shouted, he then broke the small window in the door, just as the police cars pulled up in the village. "Let him go!" Robert shouted when he saw the stalker pulling Aaron away.

"ROBERT!" Aaron screamed. He managed to kick the stalker's ankle and the stalker let him go as he cried out in pain. Aaron ran towards the front door, but the stalker grabbed him from behind "Get off me!" Aaron shouted as the stalker dragged him away.

"Get off of him! Leave him alone!" Robert demanded as he put his arm through the broken window and searched for the chain lock.

The stalker pushed Aaron over the back of the sofa, and he tore at his own belt "Gordon said that you were a fighter. I told him that you'd be easy to have, I like the fighters" The stalker growled.

"No! Get off me! Robert!" Aaron screamed as he tried to break away.

"Shut up!" the stalker pulled a knife out of the back of his trousers, and he pulled the blade down Aaron's arm. Aaron cried out in pain as his skin was sliced open.

Robert continued to shout at the stalker to leave Aaron alone, as he tried to reach for the chain lock. The police officers surrounded the house with their guns drawn. The villagers ran out of their houses and the Woolpack and gathered in the road. Jason ran towards Chas and explained to her what was happening, but when she tried to run to her son's house to help him Jason held her back.

"Chas, he has a weapon. You can't intervene!" Jason said as he held Chas back.

The stalker tried to pull down Aaron's pyjama trousers, but Aaron clung onto them and held them up. The stalker jabbed the knife into Aaron's arm again but Aaron did not give up "Rob help me! Robert!" Aaron screamed.

"Aaron I'm coming!" Robert grabbed hold of the chain and he pushed it and the door unlocked. As soon as the door opened Cooper ran in and attacked the stalker. Cooper latched his teeth onto the stalker's arm and pulled him away from Aaron. Robert then ran in and punched the stalker a few times.

"Robert" Aaron was sat on the floor clutching his arm. His arm was bleeding a lot and it hurt as Aaron held his wrist to his chest.

Robert saw Aaron and then ran over to him "Aaron" he pulled his boyfriend close and held him. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone, I'm so sorry" he apologised over and over again as Aaron started to cry. The police ran in and grabbed Nicolas Glasca. "Cooper!" Robert called to his dog who was still biting down on the stalker's arm. Cooper released the stalker and ran over to his owners. He continued to growl at the stalker as the police took him away.

"Robert..." Aaron cried as Robert held him.

"Sshh it's alright, I've got you. I'm here baby" Robert cooed in Aaron's ear.


	8. The monster behind bars

After a few days Aaron and Robert received a visitation request in the post. Robert was reluctant to go to the prison, but Aaron convinced him that they should go to the prison. They sat at a table in the visiting room for a bit before the doors opened. Gordon was the last prisoner to walk in and when he saw Aaron he grinned, but that grin quickly faded when he saw that Robert was with Aaron. He sat in the chair opposite Aaron and Robert but he was separated from them by the small metal table in front of him.

"Hello son. It's nice to see you so well and healthy" Gordon looked at Aaron "I kinda expected you to be a little withered down. I don't know maybe even dead".

"You sent him?" Robert stated. His question was more a fact as he already knew the answer.

"I sent who? I have no idea what you're talking about" Gordon never took his gaze away from Aaron.

"I think you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You sent a man to stalk Aaron, only this time I was there to save him" Robert glared at Gordon.

"You weren't able to save him last time were you? You let me touch him and you sat back and watched. You let me have him" Gordon snarled. "Have you lost your voice Aaron? Or have you finally learnt when to shut up?"

"Why did you steal my childhood? Why did you kidnap and hurt me again? Why did you send someone to stalk me? Why do you torture me every day of my life?" Aaron looked up at Gordon and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You were out of line and you needed to be punished. Nicolas told me that you fought him, you need to stop being so frigid son..." Gordon lifted his foot and rubbed it up Aaron's ankle "It's not good for anyone. You'll end up being alone. But don't worry... I thought that you were good at it that night" Gordon grinned at Aaron.

Aaron gulped when he felt Gordon's sick advances towards him. He moved his hand and tapped Robert's knee. Robert looked at his leg and he saw that Aaron was pointing under the table. He moved to the side slightly so that he could see what Aaron was pointing at. His blood began to boil when he saw that Gordon was touching Aaron in a sexual way. He kicked Gordon's ankle so hard that it made him jump.

"Don't you dare touch him." Robert snarled as he glared at Gordon.

"A messed up boy needs someone to look after him. To want him" Gordon spat.

"He has me, I want him. I look after him. You touch him again and I'll do more than just kick you" Robert said firmly.

"Aaron knows that it's just a bit of fun" Gordon moved forward and put his hand under the table. He placed his hand on Aaron's knee and moved his hand up his son's leg; as far as he could without giving it away.

"Get your disgusting hand off of my leg now" Aaron said as he closed his eyes tightly.

Robert's eyes widened, he kicked Gordon again before he quickly stood up. Aaron also got up, Robert stood in front of Aaron to protect him and the guards noticed that there was a problem. The inmates also knew what Gordon had done and the fair few of the prisoners had children of their own. Gordon also stood up and walked closer to Aaron and Robert.

"What's wrong son? Don't you like any action? Oh come on Aaron, you love it really" Gordon scoffed.

"You scumbag!" Robert lunged at Gordon but Aaron held him back.

"No Robert! Don't!" Aaron said. He had one hand on Robert's chest and the other holding his upper arm "Don't Robert" Aaron said in a quiet voice.

Robert looked at Aaron and held his hand. He nodded at Aaron so that he would know that he was not going to beat up Gordon.

"Let him come at me, let him end up in here. Then I can have some fun with your pretty boy too" Gordon taunted as the guards held him back. "Oh is playtime over? See ya later son, we'll have our fun again soon" Gordon grinned.

The guards took Gordon back to his cell and Robert pulled Aaron into a hug. One of the inmates called over to Aaron and Robert "Hey you two!" he called.

Aaron and Robert both looked at the man "Yeah?" Robert asked in response.

"I saw what he was doing just now and my wife told the guard. Everyone in here knows what he did, and I think that I speak for all of us when I say that he is wanted dead. I have a son of my own, his name's Oliver, he's eleven years old. I would kill anyone who'd dare hurt him like how that thinghurt you. I can see that you mean a great deal to your boyfriend, stick together. You both need each other" the man smiled At Aaron and Robert.

They walked out of the prison and drove home. They talked for the whole drive home and they then took Cooper for a walk.


	9. Getting carried away

A few months later Aaron and Robert were sat on the sofa watching TV. Robert then placed a hand on Aaron's thigh and started to kiss his neck. Aaron laid down on the couch as Robert kissed him, he then started to kiss him back. Robert was caressing his boyfriend's neck and Aaron had one hand on the back of Robert's head and the other on his back. As they kissed they had their eyes close but Aaron opened his eyes when he felt his dog licking his arm.

Robert pulled away slightly and he looked at Cooper "Hi Cooper. I just need to borrow daddy for a while" he then went back to kissing Aaron's neck. Cooper sat up and put his paws on Aaron's chest. He then jumped onto the sofa a lay on Aaron. Every time Robert tried to kiss Aaron... Cooper would move his head in front of him. Robert gave up after a few attempts of trying to kiss Aaron. He stood up and went to get himself and his boyfriend another beer each. When he got back he saw that Cooper was lying down where he was sat. Robert sighed before he passed Aaron his beer and he sat on the floor in front of the sofa. "Me and you are gonna fall out" he said to the dog.

After a while Victoria walked in and asked if she could take Cooper for a walk. Both Aaron and Robert nodded and Victoria took the dog for a walk. Aaron got up and walked into the kitchen to throw away his empty can of beer. Robert stood up and also walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind his boyfriend and placed his hands on Aaron's hips. He pressed his crotch against Aaron's arse and started to kiss his neck. Again.

"Can I have you now?" he whispered as he kissed Aaron's skin.

Aaron threw his head back "Yeah. It's just you and me now" Aaron groaned as Robert kissed his neck. Robert moved his hands, he smoothed one over Aaron's chest and cupped the other one over the front of Aaron's jeans. "Ungh, God" Aaron moaned.

Robert and Aaron then ran up the stairs and into their room. Robert and Aaron kissed each other fiercely, Robert took off Aaron's t-shirt and his boyfriend unbuttoned his shirt, he then picked Aaron up and carried him over to the bed. Robert pulled down Aaron's jeans and Aaron unfastened Robert's belt. Robert then kissed Aaron again. Robert straddled Aaron and smoothed a hand over his boyfriend's chest as he pushed his hard member into him.

Aaron closed his eyes tight, he gripped the pillow and groaned, Robert looked at his boyfriend with worry in his eyes "You ok?" He was scared that he had hurt his boyfriend. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked. "I did didn't I? Oh god, Aaron. I'm so sorry". He was about to pull out when Aaron grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"You haven't hurt me. Don't worry about hurting me" Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Robert.

"But what if I do? I don't want to hurt you" Robert said. The concern for his boyfriend was exposed in his voice. And it made Aaron's heart melt, when he heard how much Robert cared for him.

"Listen to me Robert, I know that you'd never hurt me. I trust you" Aaron cupped a hand on Robert's cheek. "Don't be so scared about having sex with me. I know that you're worried about hurting me, but I know that you'll never cause me harm" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"Ok, I love you" Robert then started to thrust back and forwards into Aaron.

Aaron gasped "I love you too" he moaned as Robert lowered his head and kissed him.

After they had sex Aaron and Robert were both lying in bed. They were both panting and sweat clung to their hot naked bodies. "So..." Robert started "Are you impressed?".

Aaron smirked, "Very" Aaron said before turning on his side and looking at Robert.

I'm impressed with what you did to me" Robert turned his head looked at his boyfriend.

"So I did a good job then?" Aaron smirked.

"It was amazing, I loved it" Robert grinned. 

Aaron rested his head on Robert's chest "I love you Robert" he whispered before he kissed Robert's bare chest. 

Robert put his arm around Aaron and stroked his boyfriend's bicep "I love you too" he kissed Aaron on the head. "What do you do to me?" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled "I've been asking myself the same question about you" He said as he snuggled into his boyfriend's naked body.

"You're too good for me" Robert said.

"I'm not that good" Aaron chuckled.

"No you're right. You're my beautiful badboy boyfriend" Robert smiled.

"I'll take that" Aaron smiled.

Robert looked at his boyfriend and stroked his dark brown hair. He liked to stroke Aaron's hair, he also knew that Aaron liked it. Robert loved how his heart skipped a beat whenever Aaron kissed his body. He adored how Aaron's blue eyes gazed into his own eyes. He cherished hearing Aaron laugh and seeing him smile. He had never gotten used to how Aaron made him feel, he knew that it was statement of trust when Aaron snuggled into him. Therefore Robert was only too happy to hold his boyfriend close.

After giving his boyfriend another kiss Robert got out of bed, he got his pyjamas on and walked down stairs. He had a smile on his face... but then he saw a single envelope poking out of the letter box. He walked over to the door and pulled out the envelope. He opened it and what he found made his heart break. It was a picture of Aaron when he was a child, the picture showed Aaron asleep in bed. Aaron had a black eye and a cut lip in the image, he was not covered by a duvet or any blanket... it was just his bare chest and his blue pyjama bottoms. Robert noticed the blood stains on the bed and that Aaron's trousers seemed wet around his crotch area. He realised that Aaron had wet himself in the picture and he had an idea why.

Robert quickly stuffed the picture and the envelope behind a pillow, when he heard Aaron coming downstairs. "Hiya babe" Robert said when he saw Aaron.

Aaron was holding his t shirt and he looked up at Robert "Hi. You ok?" Aaron asked before putting his top on.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Robert hesitated.

Aaron immediately heard the hesitation in Robert's answer "You sure? What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

Robert walked towards Aaron and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist "I'm fine Aaron. And I thought that I was the worrier in our relationship".

"The problem is the fact that I know what you're like and I know when you're lying to me. Now spill" Aaron said firmly as he looked Robert straight in the eyes.

"Alright Aaron, I'll tell you" Robert sighed "I got a picture in the post just now. It was of you" Robert pulled away from Aaron and he showed him the picture.

"It's from him" Aaron said once he had a good look at the picture "I was eleven, he had done it again but he had also hit me with the belt a few times, and he had punched me. I had wet myself to keep him away, but it didn't work" Aaron moved closer to Robert and hugged him.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him tight. Right at that minute Victoria and Adam both come bursting through the front door. Aaron and Robert both looked at them, they were panting and it was clear that they had ran for a while.

"Knock much?" Robert said in a sarcastic manner.

"Something really bad has just happened" Adam said as he sat on the sofa.

Aaron pulled away at Robert and walked over to Victoria "What's happened? Where's Cooper?" Aaron asked when he noticed that his dog was not with them.

"Someone's stolen him" Victoria admitted.

"What!" Aaron and Robert both said in unison.

"We let him off the lead to run around. But one thing led to another and we kinda stayed in the bushes for a while" Adam said. However by doing so Victoria slapped him on the back of the head.

"We got up and called for Cooper but heard him barking and then we saw someone put him in the back of a van. We drove after them but we lost them" Victoria said with an apologetic look.

"I'm gonna go look for him" Aaron said as he grabbed his jacket and phone.

"Aaron it's eight o'clock at night you won't find him now" Adam said.

"He's my dog! I don't care what time it is!" Aaron snapped. He grabbed his car keys and ran out of the house. Robert grabbed his jacket, phone, his keys and he got into his car. They drove around for two hours before they went home. Aaron fell asleep on the sofa that night and Robert fell asleep sat at the dining table with his laptop on in front of him. Robert had been making posters and Aaron had been texting everyone on his contact list as well as calling the police and the dog pound. But nothing came out of it.


	10. Playtime is over and I've won the game

Three days passed and they had not heard anything about their dog, they had put up hundreds of posters and called shelters and the police a number of times. Robert had gone to work and Aaron was sat in the visiting room at the prison. Gordon grinned evilly when he saw that Aaron was on his own.

"Hi son, how's it going? You here for playtime?" Gordon rubbed his foot up Aaron's ankle but Aaron kicked him away.

"Not in the mood, never have been." Aaron then noticed that Gordon had a black eye and several other injuries "Having a rough time in prison?"

"I got beaten up a few days ago. It was unprovoked" Gordon said as he crossed his arms.

"So was your five attacks against me. It appears that most of the inmates here agree with me. Good luck making friends here asshole" Aaron smirked.

"I'll be out of here in a few years. And then I'll have some fun with your pretty boy Robert" Gordon grinned.

Aaron's smirk disappeared "You ever touch my boyfriend I'll kill you myself" Aaron leaned across the table and glared at Gordon.

"He's not as tough as you, he'll be easy to have. I'll do exactly the same thing that I did to you not that long ago" Gordon snarled.

"I would never let you touch him. I'd protect him with my life, if you ever lay a finger on him... I swear to god I'll make your life a living hell" Aaron stared at Gordon as he spoke.

"I'm already in prison, I'd like to see you try" Gordon scoffed.

"I could make your pathetic life a misery, just as easy as I can kiss Robert. If you get out of here alive and you ever hut him... both me and Cain will get revenge. I know how much he wanted to kill you. So if you hurt my Robert I'll let my uncle destroy you" Aaron said in a menacing voice.

"I'm not sorry for what I did to you, but you must change your disgusting lifestyle. It's sinful to love a man" Gordon put his hand under the table and placed it on Aaron's leg.

"I don't give a shit, I love Robert and he loves me. It is also a sin to hurt another human being so get your fuckin hand off of me" Aaron slapped away Gordon's hand "I'm not your toy. I'm not letting you play games with me. I know that you sent someone to steal my dog, where is he?" Aaron demanded.

"I didn't know you had a dog. What's his name?" Gordon asked.

After a few minutes of trying to get a confession out of Gordon Aaron decided to change his approach "Me and Robert had sex a few days ago. He kissed all of my scars and he loved it when I took control. He loved how I pounded him so hard that it made him moan, he loved how I squeezed his arse as he fucked me" Aaron was taunting Gordon and it was getting to him. "He told me that I have the most beautiful body that he has ever seen. He said that I made him hard whenever he was in bed with me".

"Shut up! I hate you! I hate Robert! And I hate your stupid dog Cooper for wrecking my house..." Gordon realised that he had just given himself away.

"I never told you his name. But thanks for telling me where my dog is" Aaron stood up and smirked Gordon "Looks like I have managed to get revenge on you by talking about my amazing boyfriend and our brilliant sex life" Aaron laughed as Gordon lunged at him but the guards held him back.

"I'm the only one who can have you! You don't deserve to have someone else! You don't deserve to be happy. You don't deserve you be in love!" Gordon shouted.

"That's not what Robert thinks, he loves me and I love him. He make me happy and I deserve all of the happiness that he gives me" Aaron smirked at Gordon "Unfortunately for you dad" Aaron scoffed "Playtime is over" he then walked towards the exit.

"You little brat! Aaron!" Gordon shouted as he pulled at the arms of the prison guards "Aaron Livesy get back here now! This isn't over!"

Aaron turned around and looked at his dad "The name is Aaron Dingle, and this was over when you were found guilty of Raping four times and guilty of attempting to rape me. The games are over and I've won." Aaron smirked at Gordon.

The inmates and the visitors clapped at Aaron as he walked away, leaving Gordon shouting abuse and insults at him. Aaron smiled to himself as he walked to his car and drove home.


	11. No one messes with my Aaron

Once hd had pulled up on the driveway Aaron ran into his house and found Robert sat on the sofa.

"Where the hell have you been. I've been worried sick Aaron" Robert quickly stood up and rushed over to Aaron. He pulled his boyfriend into a hug and held him tightly.

"I went to the prison." Aaron said as he hugged Robert.

"You what? Are you okay?" Robert pulled back from Aaron and placed both hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Yeah I'm alright" Aaron nodded his head.

"Did he try anything? Did he touch you?" Robert asked.

"He rubbed his foot against my ankle and he touched my leg again. But I slapped his hand away and I stood up to him. It felt good when I stood up to him" Aaron briefly smiled.

"What else happened" Robert asked. He was proud of Aaron for standing up to Gordon but he needed to know what else happened.

"He threated to do the same thing to you that he did to me when he kidnapped me. I said that I would kill him if he ever touched you. I said that I would make his life a living hell if he ever hurt you" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and hugged him.

"My own guardian angel ay? I'm proud of you" Robert nuzzled into Aaron's neck and kissed him.

"I tricked him into telling me where Cooper is" Aaron pulled back "Get your jacket".

"Where is he?" Robert asked.

"My dad's house" Aaron said as he and Robert got into Aaron's car and they drove to Gordon's house. When they got to the house they parked outside and ran to the front door. They ran at the door a few times when they heard Cooper barking. When the door finally broke, they ran in and searched the downstairs of the house. "Cooper!" Aaron and Robert called.

"Shut up you stupid mutt!" A man shouted.

Aaron and Robert both heard a dog yelp and immediately realised that it was Cooper. They ran upstairs and searched all of the rooms. "My bedroom" Aaron said before running down the hallway and into another room.

Robert ran into the other room and saw Aaron hugging Cooper. Robert then saw someone walking up behind Aaron. "Oi!" Robert shouted before tackling the man. The man fell to the floor with Robert on top of him.

"Get off!" The man growled.

"Nobody sneaks up on my boyfriend except me!" Robert shouted before he hit the man on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Robert then stood up and walked over to Aaron "Is he ok?" Robert asked when he saw that Aaron was holding one of Cooper's paws up.

"He has a large cut on the back of his leg. We need to get him to Paddy. He won't be able to walk" Aaron gently lowered Cooper's paw and he picked the dog up. Cooper was shivering in Aaron's arms "Sshh it's alright, boy. It's alright" he said. They walked downstairs and back to the car. Robert sat in the back with Cooper and Aaron drove them back to the village. When they got back to the village they saw Paddy and Chas walking out of David's shop. "Paddy!" Aaron yelled when he got out of the car.

"Aaron what's wrong?" Paddy and Chas both ran over to Aaron.

"We found Cooper" Aaron answered as he opened Robert's door.

Robert got out of the car holding Cooper in his arms "He has a cut on the back of one of his legs. Can you take a look at it please?"

"Yeah sure, lets get him to the surgery" Paddy said.

They walked to the surgery and Paddy had a look at the injury on the back of Cooper's leg. After one hour Paddy walked out of the surgery and found Aaron and Robert in the waiting room.

"So? Is he gonna be ok?" Aaron asked.

"There's no infection so he's going to be fine" Paddy reassured.

"Oh thank god" Aaron breathed.

"You can come and see him" Paddy said.

Aaron and Robert both walked with Paddy into the vet's surgery and saw Cooper lying on the table. As soon as he saw his owners Cooper's tail began to wag and he looked like he was smiling. They walked over and began to stroke their dog.

"Hey boy, you happy to see us?" Robert smiled.

"We missed you Cooper, we were really worried about you boy" Aaron also smiled at his dog.

After Paddy had given them some medicines and dressings for Cooper's injuries, Aaron and Robert walked home. Once they had entered the house Aaron filled Cooper's food and water bowls and called him over. Cooper came limping in and started to eat. Robert and Aaron both stood in the doorway watching their dog eat and drink like he had never seen food and water before. After he had finished Cooper limped over to Aaron and Robert.

"Good boy Cooper" Aaron said as he crouched down and stroked his dog.

They then walked into the living room and Cooper followed. Robert lifted Cooper onto the sofa and he curled up. Aaron sat on the sofa and Cooper rested his head on Aaron's lap. Aaron stroked Cooper and Robert sat on the floor in front of the sofa. Both Aaron and Robert were relieved to have their beloved dog back and they intended on keeping him for a very long time.


	12. My boy and my man

After watching TV for a bit and Aaron stroking Cooper. They had something to eat and then they gave Cooper some more water. Aaron watched his dog drink the water and then he carried Cooper upstairs. Robert was getting ready for bed when he looked over, and he saw that his boyfriend was stroking their dog.

"He'll be okay for a minute or so, Aaron" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron looked at Robert "I don't want him to be in pain though".

Robert walked over and he sat next to Aaron on the bed "He's gonna be okay".

Aaron leaned against Robert and he sighed "Everything I love always gets taken away and everyone always gets hurt. Just like how I hurt you and Paddy".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and he kissed his boyfriend's head "It's alright. The past doesn't matter anymore, Paddy understands and so do I."

Aaron held onto Robert's wrists "Look at him though. The poor thing, he's practically a puppy. He's an innocent dog".

Cooper's ears picked up and he looked at his owners. His tail started to wag and he whimpered for Aaron and Robert to pet him.

Robert smiled "He's gonna be fine. He's a bit battered and bruised, but he still loves being stroked. He still loves all of your attention being on him. The raskle" he chuckled.

Aaron and Robert smiled and they moved, so that they could stroke their dog. Cooper looked like he was smiling and he was drumming on the bed with his tail. They stroked their dog for a bit before they got into bed. Robert hugged Aaron from behind, to comfort his boyfriend and to keep him warm. Whilst Cooper curled up at the end of the bed, and also began to dose off as he kept guard over his owners. It was a few hours later when a nightmare wedged itself into Aaron's mind; causing him to twist and turn whilst in his sleep, as he whimpered in fear.

Robert woke up out of habit and he checked on Aaron, who tossed and turned whilst trying to fight his nightmare. "Sshh, it's okay, Aaron. Calm down, babe" he soothed.

"No. Get away from me. Get away from me!" Aaron screamed in his sleep.

Cooper woke up and he turned his head to check on his owners. The dog saw that Aaron was thrashing around and that he was crying. He whimpered as Aaron endured a nightmare. He watched with sad eyes as Robert grabbed Aaron's wrists to prevent him from hitting something and hurting himself.

"Get off of me! I don't want to! Dad, stop! Please get off of me! Keep my stalker away from me!" Aaron cried out.

"Baby, it's just me. Nobody's gonna hurt you. Sshh it's alright" Robert tried to calm his sleeping husband.

"I want Robert! Robert, help me! Please save me!" Aaron screamed.

Cooper tried to get up to see to Aaron, but he felt the pain in his paw. He let out a yelp of pain, before he collapsed back onto the bed.

Aaron imeadiently woke up at his dog's cry, and he sat up to find Cooper whimpering. "Cooper?" He asked as fear spread through him, believing that he'd hurt the poor dog. Aaron rushed to comfort Cooper and he scooped his dog up, he started to stroke Cooper and his dog whimpered in pain. "I'm so sorry, boy. I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologised as he stroked his whimpering dog.

"You didn't hurt him, he tried to get up to comfort you, when you were having a nightmare just now. It must have hurt him." Robert reasoned as he moved and he sat next to Aaron.

Aaron looked at Robert with tears in his eyes "But he still got hurt because of me... just like when you were put in danger because of me."

Robert placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder "You don't really think that... do you? None of that was your fault, it wasn't your fault that you were being stalked. It's my job to look after you".

"I'm sorry that everyone always gets hurt because of me" Aaron choked on his tears.

Robert moved slightly and he rubbed Aaron's arms "That's not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong. Sshhh, it's okay".

Cooper slowly sat up and he licked Aaron's face. He then looked at his masters, as he hoped for praise.

Aaron and Robert laughed and they stroked Cooper for a few minutes. They then laid down with Cooper at the end of the bed. Robert held Aaron close as they slept, and Aaron was snuggled up against the older man for comfort and safety.

The next morning, Aaron woke up when he felt his arm being nudged. He opened his eyes and he saw Cooper, his dog was whimpering and his tail was wagging. Aaron sat up and he stroked his dog, the golden retriever curled up and he yawned.

"Good boy, I know that you're scared. I understand why, I was hurt as well and my stalker tried to hurt me. I'm sorry that you were taken" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Cooper looked up at Aaron, just like he was listening to his owner.

"Thank you for protecting me. I'm gonna look after you and you're safe here" Aaron said as he rubbed his dog's ear.

Robert woke up and he saw that Aaron was stroking Cooper. He heard that Aaron was talking to their dog and it warmed his heart "You okay?" he asked Aaron.

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah. I'm just talking to Cooper".

Robert sat up and he kissed Aaron "Did you have a nightmare?"

Aaron shook his head "No, I just woke up to Cooper wanting fuss."

"What do you fancy for breakfast?" Robert asked.

"Scrambled egg in a cup sounds good" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled "Anything for you" he then kissed Aaron's cheek and he climbed out of bed.

After a few minutes Aaron carried Cooper downstairs, and he laid his dog down on the floor. He walked into the kitchen and he filled Cooper's water bowl and his food bowl. He turned around and he smiled, when he saw Cooper slowly limping into the kitchen. He crouched down and he lightly shook the food bowl.

"Come on, boy. You're almost there" Aaron encouraged.

Cooper appeared to be smiling and he was wagging his tail, as he slowly approached his owner.

Aaron grinned and he put the food bowl down "Good boy, Cooper. That's my good boy". He stroked Cooper and then he stood up.

"Your boy huh?" Robert chuckled.

Aaron looked at Robert "Well yeah. You're both my boys".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest "And both of you are my boys.

Aaron and Robert ate their breakfast and then they had showers and got dressed for work. They cleaned and they dressed Cooper's injuries, they took Cooper with them and they drove to the scrapyard. Adam was sat outside of the portercabin with a cup of coffee and he looked up.

"Hey, slackers" Adam greeted.

Aaron put Cooper in the portercabin "We had to put the dressings on Cooper's paws and his leg. Sorry that we're late".

"Nah, it's alright, mate. Nothing's happened so I'm just chilling" Adam smiled.

Aaron, Robert and Adam walked into the portercabin and they started to do work. Cooper was sat at Aaron's feet and he was chewing a bone, Aaron bent down and he stroked the golden retriever. Cooper licked Aaron's hand and he wagged his tail as his owner stroked him. Robert looked up and he saw that Aaron was stroking Cooper.

"Is he alright?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Aaron looked at Robert "Try and get him to come to you".

Robert stood up and he back up a little, he then crouched down and he looked at Cooper "Cooper. Come here, boy".

Cooper looked at Robert and he wagged his tail as he slowly stood up. He found it hard at first, but he slowly limped over to Robert.

Robert smiled and he stroked Cooper "Good boy. We'll done, Cooper".

Adam had noticed that Cooper had been limping and he looked at Robert "Is he in pain?"

Robert looked at Adam "Sometimes. He struggled walk or stand up. He tried to stand up this morning and it hurt him a lot".

Aaron looked up and he saw that Cooper was holding one paw off of the floor. "Rob, check his left paw. He's struggling to put weight on it".

Robert gently l grasped Cooper's left leg and he straightened it, so tha he could examine the dog's paw "Is not very bad. But it looks painful. We just need to keep him active but he can't over do it, it would hurt him too much".

Aaron nodded "Paddy said that putting his paws in salty water will help to keep them clean. I'll check Cooper's paws and leg when we get home".

The day carried on and it was finally time to go home. Robert and Aaron said goodbye to Adam; who gave Cooper a pat on the head.

"Stay strong bud". Adam said to the dog.

The couple took their dog home and fed him, before they sat down on the sofa and the snuggled up together in front of the TV. Robert looked at Aaron an he placed his hand on his boyfriend's thigh, the younger man looked at him and they smirked at each other. The couple stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before they began to lean in to kiss, their lips nearly touching. Robert's eyes fluttered closed, and Aaron's followed pursuit. Robert's tongue was readying itself for the kiss ahead, and Aaron was ready to melt into his boyfriend. A loud clatter prevented any further action, as Aaron looked round and saw that Cooper had spilt his food over the floor. Robert gave an annoyed growl, which Cooper replied with a confused whine.

"Okay, both of you, sit!", Aaron commanded, as he gave each of them a raised eyebrow.

Robert cast his eyes down to the carpet, and Aaron went to tidy up Cooper's mess. The dog looked at Robert, as if smiling in victory as he wagged his tail. Robert pouted as Aaron came back.

"What's wrong?", the younger man asked.

Robert seemed to pout harder, which made Aaron laugh and pull Robert roughly by the shirt. Robert opened his mouth to utter his surprise, only to have his boyfriend's tongue pushed into his mouth. He had his hands on Aaron's waist and he groaned into the kiss, Aaron wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and he groaned as they kissed.

Aaron gripped Robert's shirt and he passionately kissed Robert.

After a few moments of heart pounding kissing the couple pulled away, as the sound of a dog whining brought their attention to Cooper. Cooper was whining and Robert smirked.

"Jealous sod!" Robert laughed as he was finally victorious.

"Oi! Don't be mean to my boy!", Aaron said crossly.

"Sorry, Aaron. But this is me marking my territory." Robert said with a mischievous grin.

"Wha-", Aaron did not have enough time to finish his sentence, as Robert dragged him up the stairs.

Aaron was pulled into his room, and Robert made sure that the door could not be opened by Cooper leaning against it.

"What are you doing Robert?", Aaron asked, finding his boyfriend's behaviour both confusing as well as amusing.

"Like I said before", Robert said in a growl, that both freaked Aaron out as well as turned him on, "I'm marking my territory".

After a few minutes Aaron and Robert were lying in bed, Robert was resting his head on Aaron's chest and Aaron was stroking his bicep.

"You okay?" Robert asked Aaron.

Aaron nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Robert kissed Aaron's chest "Yeah, I'm okay".

Aaron looked down at Robert "What do you fancy for dinner tonight?"

"I never thought that I'd say this but... I fancy salad" Robert looked up at Aaron.

Aaron smiled "I've got an idea. You might actually like it".

"You're a good cook, so I most likely will like whatever you make" Robert smiled.

"You stay here, I'm gonna have a shower and I'm gonna get dressed before I go to the shop". Aaron got out of bed and he walked into the en-suit-bathroom.

Robert watched as his husband went and he sighed "He's got the body of a god. I love him so much".

Aaron had heard everything that Robert had said, he smirked and he held in laughter. He stepped into the shower and he washed his hair. After his shower Aaron got dressed and he walked to David's shop, he picked up the things he needed for dinner. Along with the ingredients for dinner, he also picked up some lime juice and crème fraîche wine. He paid for the items and then he walked home, he walked into his house and he took the shopping into the kitchen and he started to prepare the dinner. Half way through making dinner Aaron felt hands on his hips and he smiled.

"How's the dinner coming along?" Robert asked.

"It's nearly ready" Aaron replied.

Robert started to kiss Aaron's neck "You smell good".

Aaron chuckled "That's what happens when someone has a shower, Rob".

"It's even better when a certain special grease monkey is with you" Robert whispered.

Aaron smirked "What's going on in your head?"

"You already know the answer to that question". Robert whispered.

Aaron turned his head and he looked at Robert "You're too easy to read".

Robert lifted his head and he looked at Aaron "I just like being your favourite book".

Aaron smiled and he shook his head "And that's how it's gonna stay".

"What are you actually making?" Robert asked.

"You're gonna have to wait and see" Aaron went back to cooking the dinner.

"Is that rice?" Robert asked.

"It's a grain. I've cooked this meal for my mum and Charity a few times. Charity just complains that I'm a bad cook and that she could probably do better" Aaron shrugged.

Robert started to softly kiss Aaron's neck "I've got work to do but I just wanna kiss you".

"Okay, go and do your work. I'll bring dinner into you!", Aaron said, turning and pushing a now sulky Robert away.

Robert shuffled his feet under the table as he pretended to sulk, even though he was actually holding back a laugh. "Okay".

Aaron came out of the kitchen holding one of his black ties, "Put this on".

Robert raised an eyebrow as he took his tie, "Fifty shades of Aaron?", he grinned as he began to wrap it around his wrists.

"It's a temporary blindfold, Robert!", Aaron laughed as he began to go red in the face.

"Oh ...", Robert pouted and tied it around his head so that it covered his eyes.

Aaron held back fits of laughter and quickly went about laying the table with food and drink. Once Aaron had laid the table he sat down before he told Robert to take his blindfold off. Robert ripped his blindfold off and the stared at what was in front of him, almost drooling.

"Like it?", Aaron asked.

"Babe, my eyes are hungry just looking at it". Robert answered.

Aaron laughed, "Then eat it, idiot".

"Oi!", Robert said with a grin before quickly digging into his food.

Whilst the couple were eating, Cooper sat under the table, watching as his masters ate. Cooper stared with wide eyes as he waited for Robert to completely relax before he head-butted Robert's leg, making the poor man jump and run away from the table. Cooper jumped up onto Robert's chair and began to chow down on his human's dinner. Robert had ran into the kitchen to find a frying pan whilst Aaron sat there laughing.

Robert ran out of the kitchen with a frying pan and he stood there staring at Cooper, frying pan brandished above his head. Cooper gave Robert a sideways glance, puppy dog eyes. "Why?", was all Robert said before going back in the kitchen to dish himself up some leftovers. Cooper chowed down his meal in victory. Robert walked out of the kitchen and he sat down on the sofa to eat, once he had finished he put the plate on the coffee table and he started to sulk

Aaron finished eating and he took his plate into the kitchen. "Robert, are you angry at me?" Aaron asked and he stook in the door way of the lIving room.

"Yes", Robert said bluntly.

"Is it because I let Cooper eat your food?", Aaron questioned further.

"Yes", Robert answered again.

"And because I rewarded him for it?", Aaron asked.

"Yes", Robert said, getting used to the same answer.

"And because you're jealous?", Aaron asked with a smirk.

"Ye-", Robert stopped himself in time and stared at Aaron, letting out an angry growl.

"Aww, come here boy", Aaron laughed, clapping his hand as if getting a dog's attention.

"Piss off", Robert said with a pout.

"Fine, then I'll come to you. Grumpy sod". Aaron walked over to where Robert was sat and he bent down to kiss his neck.

Robert let out another growl, this one more playful. He grabbed Aaron by the waist and pulled his boyfriend down to sit on his lap. Robert playfully began to nibble on Aaron's neck which caused Aaron to giggle.

"Robert!" Aaron squealed and he laughed as Robert bit the crook of his neck.

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes, ceasing to tease the younger man for a few minutes. They both leaned in and kissed, there was no tongues, just lips against lips. A dog whining made the couple look down at Cooper who had spilt his food out of his bowl and had the metal bowl in his jaws.

"Just couldn't let me win, could ya?", Robert muttered as Aaron got up to tidy Cooper's mess. He sighed as he watched Aaron clean up the spilt dog food "Still... not a bad view from where I'm sat" he smirked.

Aaron scoffed "Do you ever thinkabout anything else?"

"Not when my fella with the body of a Greek god's in the room" Robert answered.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and smiled at Robert. "You don't look to bad yourself" he then stood up and he blew Robert a kiss.

Robert caught the kiss and he blew a kiss back to Aaron. He watched as his boyfriend walked into the kitchen and he smiled as he let his head fall back "Yep it's official. I'm the luckiest man ever".

After dinner had been cleaned up Aaron and Robert went to bed, though Aaron was not planning on sleeping just yet. Robert had shower and then came into the bedroom, he had left his pyjamas set out on the dresser but he could not find them and the dresser itself had been moved around, so that the draws were facing the wall and couldn't be opened.

"Aaron", Robert growled under his breath, thinking that the younger man had tried to prank him.

"Yes?" Came a reply.

Robert jumped and nearly screamed as he looked at an almost naked Aaron. He saw that his husband was only wearing a pair of boxers and that he was smirking. "Now that's a sight for sore eyes" Robert pouted as he looked at Aaron.

Aaron walked towards Robert and placed his hands on the older man's hips "Why do you still have that towel around your waist?"

"I just got out of the shower" Robert placed his hands on Aaron's waist.

"Without me? I think that you're gonna have to make it up to me" Aaron smirked.

"I'm up for that" Robert smirked.

Aaron and Robert passionately kissed and they fell onto the bed. They giggled and smiled before they continued to kiss. Meanwhile, Cooper was downstairs and he was peacefully sleeping. Aaron had made sure that Cooper was alright and not in any pain.


	13. The source of pain

Two days later Aaron woke up when he heard a yelp of pain. He sat up in bed and he saw Cooper on the floor, whimpering in pain. "Robert, wake up" he shook his boyfriend awake.

Robert woke up and he sat up when he heard the sound of the pup whimpering in pain "What happened."

Aaron quickly got out of bed and he crouched down next to Cooper "Hey, what's wrong, boy?" he stroked his dog.

Cooper whimpered as he lifted his head and he licked Aaron's hand.

"He must have tried to walk", Robert said as he went to check on Cooper.

"Carry him downstairs and I'll get his food bowl with some food in it", Aaron instructed his boyfriend before he left the room.

"Come here you." Robert picked Cooper up "Let's get you downstairs, huh?" he asked rhetorically but Cooper licked his face as if he understood. Robert smiled at the Golden retriever "Good boy, Cooper" he carried his dog downstairs,

Aaron had put down some food and water for the poor pup; who was laid down next to the food and water. Cooper did not stand, he merely moved his head from side to side, whilst he ate and drank.

Aaron and Robert watched from the doorway of the kitchen as their dog ate. Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he pulled him close, so that Aaron was resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

"How long do you think it'll be before he's okay again?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. I'll get Paddy to check him today" Aaron answered.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "I'll stay home and I'll look after him today, you need to go to work".

Aaron looked at Robert "You sure?"

Robert smiled and he kissed the tip of Aaron's nose "I'm sure".

"Okay. Call Paddy or get Rhona or Vanessa to come and check him" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"I will" Robert nodded.

After Cooper had eaten he limped over to Aaron and Robert. He lifted his paw and placed it on Robert's leg.

Aaron and Robert looked at Cooper, they knelt down and they stroked the dog.

"He'll be okay, Aaron" Robert reassured.

Aaron looked at Robert "I know. I'm just worried about him, he's just a pup".

"He'll be fine" Robert smiled softly at his boyfriend.

Aaron nodded and he went back to stroking Cooper. After a few minutes Aaron went upstairs for a shower and to grab ready for work. He walked downstairs and he saw that Robert was sat on the sofa with Cooper. He walked over and he kissed his boyfriend's head "I'll see ya later".

Robert tilted his head back and he smiled at Aaron "Alright. See ya".

Aaron and Robert kissed and Aaron stroked Cooper before he went to work.

Cooper lifted his head when he heard the door shut and a car drive away, he jumped off of the sofa and he limped over to the front door. He started to scratch at he door and he whimpered, as if he missed Aaron.

Robert looked at Cooper and he walked over to he dog "Aaron will be home soon. It's alright".

Cooper looked at Robert and he nudged his owners hand.

Robert stroked Cooper "You miss him, huh? He'll be home soon".

After a moment Robert grabbed Cooper's lead and he clipped it into the dog's collar. He took the dog for a walk and they went to the vet's surgery.

"Hi, Robert" Vanessa greeted Robert when he walked into the surgery.

"Hi, Vanessa. Could one of you take a look at Cooper?" Robert asked.

"I've got no clients so I'll take a look at him if you want" Vanessa offered.

"Thanks" Robert smiled gratefully.

Vanessa walked around the desk "What's the problem?"

"As you know Cooper was stolen and beaten. He has cuts on his paws and one on the back of his front left leg. He's been yelping in pain and limping around, he's not been putting pressure on his left leg and he was lying on the floor and whimpering this morning. Aaron woke up when he heard Cooper yelp". Robert explained.

Vanessa gently lifted one of Cooper's paws and she saw the cut "Get him into the surgery. I'll get Paddy to take a look at him".

Robert picked Cooper up and carried him into the surgery. He stroked Cooper as he waited for Paddy or Vanessa to come in.

After a moment Paddy walked in and he smiled at Robert "Hi, Robert. How's Cooper?"

"Hiya, Paddy. He's not good, he's been struggling to walk and he's not been putting pressure on his left leg". Robert explained.

Paddy walked over to the metal table and he lifted up Cooper's right left "Has his injuries been bleeding or irritating him?"

"No. But he's been limping and every time he's tried to stand up he's yelped in pain. He can't walk for a long time and he's been struggling to put pressure on his left leg" Robert explained.

"Alright. The cut on his right paw seems to be healing well" Paddy said before he checked Cooper's back left and right paw "His back legs and paws are healing very well too. If they start to bleed just bring him back and I'll dress them" he then lifted up Cooper's front left leg.

Cooper immediately yelped in pain and he started to thrash around.

Robert rushed to comfort his dog "It's alright, Cooper. Sshh it's alright".

"I'm gonna give him an X-ray to see if there is anything wrong with his leg" Paddy looked at Robert.

"Alright" Robert nodded.

Paddy prepared Cooper for an X-ray as Robert waited outside the room. Once the X-ray had been taken Paddy examined the picture, he noticed that something small and sharp appeared to be in Cooper's leg and he looked closer. He then noticed that Cooper's injured leg was bleeding a little and he used a cloth to stop the bleeding. He then walked into the office and he saw Rhona "Rhona, I'm going to need some help with Cooper. Is Robert in the waiting room?"

"Yeah. He looks nervous" Rhona answered.

"I've just done an X-ray on Cooper. He has something small and sharp in his leg, it explains why it hurt him to walk or put pressure on his leg" Paddy explained.

"Do you want me to go and tell Robert?" Rhona asked.

"No its okay. I'll let Robert know about what's going to happen with Cooper. Can you go and ask Pearl to get the forms to perform surgery on Cooper's leg?" Paddy asked.

Rhona nodded and she went to find Pearl, as Paddy walked into the waiting room. Robert was on his phone and he looked up when he heard Paddy's voice.

"Is he okay?" Robert asked as he stood up.

"The X-ray showed something small and sharp in Cooper's leg. I believe that it might in fact be a small shard of glass and that it is causing Cooper pain" Paddy explained.

"Oh god. Can you help him?" Robert asked.

"We can perform surgery on his leg to remove the glass" Paddy answered.

"How much would that cost?" Robert sighed.

"Don't worry about the cost. Aaron already paid for when I examined Cooper's injuries the first time." Paddy said kindly.

"Thank you" Robert said gratefully.

"It's nothing" Paddy smiled softly.

Pearl walked over with the form and Robert read through it before he signed it. Robert called Aaron and they talked about what was going to happen about Cooper, Aaron agreed to Cooper having the operation and he said that he would be there soon. After twenty minutes the door opened and Aaron walked into the vet's surgery.

"Robert?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked up and he walked over to Aaron "Paddy's carrying out an operation to get the glass out of his leg".

"I gonna kill the guy that stood our dog" Aaron sat down.

Robert sat next to Aaron "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm worried about Cooper I should've just done what I was told when I was eight and none of this would've happened" Aaron sighed.

Robert was about to say something when Paddy walked into the waiting room. Aaron and Robert stood up when they saw Paddy and they prepared themselves for bad news.

"The operation went well. He's gonna be alright" Paddy smiled.

Aaron smiled and he was hugged from behind by Robert. "Can we see him?"

"He's asleep at the moment because of the anistectic, but you can take him home now" Paddy said before he walked Aaron and Robert to where Cooper was.

Aaron and Robert walked into the surgery and they saw that their dog was asleep. They walked over and Robert picked Cooper up, Aaron hugged Paddy and thanked him before they walked home. Robert laid Cooper down on the floor and then he went to make dinner.

Cooper was laid on the sofa and after dinner Aaron sat next to the pup. At the movement of fabric underneath him Cooper woke; at first dazed and confused, but he quickly grew excited upon seeing Aaron's face.

Aaron had not noticed until Cooper yapped excitedly, making him jump but quickly smile at the hound, petting him on the head.

"He missed you", Robert said as he sat on the arm of the sofa, recalling how upset Cooper was in Aaron's absence.

Aaron's face grew dark and shook his head, "Cooper shouldn't miss me, he should feel safe and happy when I'm gone".

Robert heard this and opened his mouth to say something, but found no words come out.

"It's my fault he got hurt, it's my fault he's traumatised, it's all my fault! What happened to me... to Cooper", Aaron began to cry, it hurt him even more that Robert was not saying anything, it meant that he agreed. "I w-wouldn't blame either of you if you h-hated me", Aaron stammered despite trying to control himself. That was when he felt something wet on his arm and looked down to see Cooper nudging him with his nose, worried due to the sorrow and hurt in his voice. Aaron smiled slightly and stroked Cooper's head.

Robert ripped himself out of his trance and hugged his loved one. "None of that was your fault, babe. Stop blaming yourself or you're going to break my heart", Robert whispered as they cuddled, Aaron cried into his shoulder as he tried to comfort the younger man.

"I'm so sorry" Aaron cried.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "It's alright, but you're not to blame for anything that happened to you or Cooper".

Aaron clung onto Robert "Please don't hate me".

Robert's heart broke for Aaron and he kissed his boyfriend's head "I could never hate you. You're my everything, you're my world, you're my Aaron and I love you so much".

After a few minutes Aaron calmed down and he went upstairs to have a shower. He opened the cupboard in the bathroom and he picked up the razor blades, he starred at them for a moment before he threw them into the bin. He had a shower before he got ready for bed and he walked downstairs.

"You tired?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert and he shook his head "Not really. But I need to get some sleep".

Robert walked over to Aaron "Do you want me to come to bed with you?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah. I'm scared of having a nightmare".

Robert rubbed his boyfriend's arm "Okay. Go upstairs and get into bed, I'll be up I'm a minute"

Aaron nodded and he stroked Cooper before he went up to bed. Robert sat on the sofa and he though about how he was going to support Aaron, he carried Cooper upstairs and he saw that Aaron was in bed. He put Cooper on the floor and the dog limped over to his bed, the golden retriever wagged his tail before he collapsed onto his bed and he fell asleep. Robert got into his pyjamas and he climbed into his side of the bed, he spooned against Aaron and he held his boyfriend's hand. Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's hand. Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder and the back of his boyfriend's head, before he snuggled up against Aaron and they both fell asleep.


	14. Too decent

A couple of days had passed but Cooper's leg had not healed, Aaron had not wanted to leave Cooper at home so he took him to the scrapyard with him. Adam had been exaggerating his chicken pox so he stayed at home, Robert had meetings so he spent hours a day in Hotten and came home late. Cooper was the only company that Aaron had at work and at home, he did not mind being with his dog but he was worried that Cooper's wounds would become infected.

Aaron was scrapping a car when he heard a yelp and he turned around, he saw that Cooper was lying on the round and locking his wounded leg. "Oh, Cooper. Did you try and walk again?" he asked as he walked over and he crouched down next to his dog.

Cooper whimpered and he licked Aaron's hand.

Aaron smiled and he stroked Cooper "You were trying to come over to me weren't you?"

Cooper yapped for an answer.

Aaron scooped Cooper up and he carried him into the portercabin, he laid Cooper down on the floor and he filled up his dog's water bowl that he had brought to the yard. He placed it in front of Cooper and the dog started to drink, Aaron sat next to Cooper and he stroked the pup. Once he had finished his water, Cooper lifted his head and he looked at Aaron, his tail started to wag and he looked like he was smiling.

"We'll go home soon and then we'll go on a walk" Aaron smiled.

Cooper barked happily and he rooted over, so that Aaron would rub his belly.

Aaron rubbed Cooper's belly and he gave Cooper a bone. Aaron went back to woke and Cooper was sat in the doorway as he chewed his bone. After an hour a car pulled up and Chrissie stepped out of the car. Aaron looked up and he heard Cooper growl at Chrissie.

Chrissie snarled at the pup "Stupid animal!"

Aaron straightened up and he walked over to where Cooper was "It's okay, Cooper".

"That dog should have a mussel. It's dangerous" Chrissie hissed at Cooper.

Aaron glared at Chrissie "The only one that needs a mussel is you, Chrissie".

"Is Robert around?" Chrissie asked.

"Depends who's looking for him" Aaron shrugged.

"I need to give this letter to him. It was delivered to Homefarm but because of you he no longer lives there", Chrissie said, taking the letter from out of her pocket and holding it up for Aaron to see.

"Give it to me and I'll give it to him", Aaron said, not letting Chrissie object as he snatched the letter from Chrissie.

The woman huffed and rolled her eyes before she left.

Aaron looked down at the letter and felt his curiosity spark, there was no address on the front... just the name 'Robert' in familiar writing. He stopped himself from tearing it open and sighed deeply as he put the letter in his jacket pocket. He went back to doing his work, after a few hours he heard Cooper bark and he looked at his dog.

"What's wrong, Boy?" Aaron asked.

Cooper whined and he tried to stand up, but he whimpered in pain and he laid back down.

Aaron looked at his phone and he saw the time. "Sorry, Cooper. I lost track of time, we'll go home now".

Cooper's tail started to wag and he yapped happily.

Aaron grabbed his jacket and his stuff and he locked up the portercabin. He put his stuff into the car and then he carried Cooper over to the car. He put Cooper in the backseat and then he got into the driver's side. He started up the engine and he drove home, once he was at home he got Cooper out of the car and he walked to the front door. He unlocked the door and then he turned around, he smiled when he saw that Cooper was slowly making his way over to him.

Aaron knelt down and he clapped his hands together "Come on, Cooper. You're almost there" he held his hand out.

Cooper's tail was wagging and he looked like he was smiling at Aaron. He slowly limped over to Aaron and he yapped happily.

Aaron smiled and he stroked Cooper "Well done, Cooper. Good boy".

Aaron praised Cooper and then they went inside the house. Cooper sat on the floor and Aaron started to make dinner, He heard his phone ringing and he answered it "Hey, Robert".

"Hey, babe. I'm gonna be a work for another few hours so I'll be home at eight-ish" Robert explained.

"Alright. Cooper managed to walk on his own today" Aaron smiled.

"That's brilliant. He'll be okay" Robert said.

"I know. I'll leave some dinner for you in the fridge" Aaron said.

"Thanks, gorgeous. I'll see you later" Robert said.

"Okay. I love you" Aaron smiled.

"I love you too" Robert said, the smile was clear in his voice.

Aaron ended the call and he finished making dinner. Once he had eaten he fed Cooper and he sat on the floor to pet his dog. He played with Cooper for a bit and at 7pm he went upstairs for a shower. He got ready for bed and he sat on the sofa to watch TV. Cooper was lying on the floor with his chew toy and he was happy chewing on the rope toy.

When it was 8:10pm the front door opened and Robert walked in. He closed and locked the door behind him and he put the chain lock on. He had made sure to do that since the night that Aaron was attacked. He walked over to the sofa and he collapsed onto the sofa next to Aaron.

"I'm shattered" Robert stated.

Aaron smiled and he started to stroke Robert's hair "Your dinner's in the fridge, you just have to heat it up".

Robert smiled "Thanks, Gorgeous. You're the best".

Aaron kissed Robert's shoulder "And you're amazing".

Robert looked at Aaron "I'm sorry that I wasn't home for dinner. I'll make it up to you".

Aaron smiled "I'll hold you to that".

Robert smiled and he stroked his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb. He kissed Aaron before he went to eat his dinner, he washed up his plate and he got himself and Aaron a beer. He sat next to Aaron and the cuddled as they watched a programme about sharks. After the programme Robert got ready for bed and he walked downstairs, he saw that Aaron was holding something and he walked over and stood behind his boyfriend.

"What ya got there?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and he held the letter out to his boyfriend, "Chrissie came to the scrapyard to give this to you earlier".

Robert took the letter and he sat himself down to read it. Aaron started to pet Cooper, as he resisted the urge to read the letter with Robert. After a few minutes he could hear the sound of Robert sobbing, and walked over to hug the older man. "What's wrong Rob?"

"It's from Gordon" Robert answered.

Aaron took the letter and he started to read it.

"Dear Robert.

Do you still remember the sound of Aaron screaming, does his pathetic cries echo in your mind? That boy always knew how to get someone wound up, but he needs to know his place. If you smack him one he would not hate you for it. I used to hold him down and punch him until he stopped moving, a few times I held him by his neck and squeeze until he passed out. Once the selfish brat got on a bus to the hospital and he found out that he had two broken ribs. He got punished for doing that, he didn't stop his puny crying for hours. If he steps out of line just pin him down and batter him for a few minutes, he won't go anywhere. But he knows that he belongs to me, a messed up boy like that needs to know his place in life. I bet that you have hit him once, did you make him bleed? If he is really naughty bash him around the head with something. I did that once and I tied him up and left him under the stairs for days.

Gordon'.

Aaron starred at the letter for a moment, before he scrunched it up and stuffed it into his pocket. He then looked at Robert "I'm sorry that you had to find out about that stuff".

"I did exactly what he said to do though. I hit you over the head with an ashtray and you bled, I tied you up and I left you for hours. I did what he did to you" Robert sobbed.

Aaron moved closer to his boyfriend and he hugged him "That was different. I attacked you, you were defending yourself".

"If I wasn't a evil bastard then you wouldn't of had to. I made your life hell". Robert hugged Aaron.

"That's in the past. I don't blame you for what happened during our affair" Aaron nuzzled his face into Robert's shoulder.

Robert could feel that Aaron was trembling and he heard that his boyfriend's voice was cracking. He kissed Aaron's head and he held him for a few minutes. Once Robert had calmed down they played with Cooper for a while. But Robert could not get the image of his Aaron being hurt out of his head.

It was 3pm on a Thursday and Aaron was at work. Cooper was asleep in the portercabin, and Aaron had made sure that he had enough water to drink. Aaron was very tired after another restless night and he was hungry, he was dismantling a car's engine when he felt hands on his hips and soft warm lips on his neck.

"Aren't you meant to be at a meeting today?" Aaron asked.

"The meeting was cancelled so you've got me all to yourself for the rest of the day" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's neck.

"That offer sounds amazing but I've got work today" Aaron sighed.

"I've called Adam and I persuaded him to manage the yard for the rest of the day. It's now your day off" Robert pressed himself against Aaron.

"You're in a good mood" Aaron smirked.

"Well... I have the day off tomorrow and so do you, so we can have a 'late night' tonight. And I'll d whatever you want me to do" Robert whispered in Aaron's ear.

Aaron bit his lip and he turned around "I like the sound of that. Do you have anymore plans up your sleeve?"

"A few. Do you wanna find out what they are?" Robert asked.

Aaron smirked "You already know the answer to that".

Robert grinned and he kissed Aaron on the lips, he poured all of his passion into the younger man. Soon the kiss deepened into a French kiss, before the couple pulled away for air only to clash into another tongue filled kiss. Robert was in paradise because the letter had plagued on his mind all day. Aaron was taking away all the pain, doubt and sadness inflicted upon him whilst he red Gordon's letter. Upon hearing Cooper whine the couple stopped kissing and they pulled away, panting for breath.

"Continue this at home?", Robert asked with a eyebrow raised seductively.

Aaron smirked, "Definitely".

The couple took Cooper home and they made dinner, they ate the meal and once it had grown dark... they had a very fun evening in the bedroom.

The next morning Aaron had woken up from another nightmare and he slowly got out of bed, so that he did not wake Robert up. Cooper sat up and he followed his master out of the room, Aaron walked down the stairs and he sat on the sofa. He started to cry and he covered his eyes with his hands. He could physically feel everything that had happened to him and he started to tremble. Cooper crept over and he whimpered, before he sat down in front of Aaron. He lifted his paw and he placed it on Aaron's knee, he then whimpered again to get Aaron's attention.

Aaron looked up and he smiled when he saw his dog "Clever dog" he rubbed Cooper's ear. Cooper started to wag his tail and he stood on all fours. "I need to thank Robert for finding you. What would I do with out my boys, ay?" Aaron smiled as he stroked Cooper.

Aaron was so tired that he fell asleep on the sofa with Cooper lying on the floor. Cooper was guarding his master from danger, and he was scared to leave Aaron's side.

Robert woke up in bed, he panicked when he did not see Aaron in bed next to him. He quickly got up and he hurried downstairs, "Aaron?" He walked into the living room and he looked down at the sofa. He smiled when he saw that Aaron was asleep, and he lightly stroked the young man's hair. "You're so beautiful. What did I do right to deserve you?"

Aaron whimpered in his sleep and he rolled onto his back. "Hhhmmm, Robert"

Robert smiled and then he looked at Cooper "I have an idea" he walked around the sofa and he picked Cooper up, he carefully rested his dog on Aaron and he stroked Cooper "You can look after him for me now".

After an hour Aaron woke up when he felt Cooper licking his hand. He opened his eyes and he saw Cooper, he gave his dog a raised eyebrow "Seriously? Did Robert put you up to this?"

Cooper gave a tired yawn and he licked Aaron's face. Aaron pushed Cooper's head away and he tried to sit up, but the dog weighed him down. Cooper wanted fuss, so he whimpered and he gave Aaron the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Oh no!" Aaron exclaimed as he closed his eyes "I'm not falling for my own trick".

However even with Aaron's eyes closed, Cooper started to nudge Aaron's hand and whimper. Aaron sighed and he opened his eyes, Cooper was now resting his head on his chest and giving him puppy dog eyes.

Aaron could not ignore how cute Cooper was and he sighed "Fine, you win" he smiled as he stroked Cooper.

Cooper started to wag his tail and he happy licked Aaron's face. He then curled up on Aaron's chest.

Robert walked in and he smiled when he saw that Aaron was stroking Cooper "You happy there?"

Aaron tilted his head back and he saw Robert "I can't move, because I've got our dog lying on me".

Robert smirked "I have no idea of how he got up there. It's not like I picked him up and gently laid on your chest".

Aaron rolled his eyes "Sly, Sugden. Very sly".

Robert crouched down next to the sofa "You can't ignore how cute he is though, can you?"

Aaron sighed "Nope."

Robert smiled and he started to rub Cooper's ear "Did you have a nightmare?"

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah. I woke up and I came down here, I was crying but Cooper put his paw on my knee and he whimpered".

"I'm sorry that I didn't help you" Robert apologised.

Aaron shook his head "Don't be sorry. I'm fine now".

Robert kissed Aaron "My boys".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert. He smiled when their lips parted "You know".

"I know" Robert smiled.

They stroked Cooper for a bit, until Robert picked his dog up and placed him on the floor. Cooper started to chew his bone, as Robert sat beside Aaron.

"Are you okay? You look shattered" Robert stated.

Aaron looked at Robert "I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff".

"Like what?" Robert asked.

"Everything. You and Cooper mostly" Aaron answered.

Robert put an arm around Aaron's shoulders and he pulled him close "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Aaron smiled "Just keep doing what you're doing".

"Okay" Robert rested his forehead against Aaron's forehead.

The couple decided to make breakfast and put down food for Cooper. After they had eaten they planned out their day and decided to go for a walk. They got everything together and headed out of the house. At first it was just a simple walk, but it soon turned into a playful, slow jog as they encouraged Cooper along.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and he saw that Cooper was running after him. He crouched down "Come on, Cooper. You're nearly there".

Robert crouched down next to Aaron "Come on, boy."

Cooper's tail was wagging as he ran over to his owners. He was praised with strokes.

After some time Aaron and Robert stopped upon seeing an ice cream van.

"You got any cash, babe?" Robert asked.

Aaron pulled out his wallet "Yeah. Come on then".

Aaron and Robert went to get an ice-cream each.

Copper followed slowly after his owners, but he stopped when he smelt the scent of smoked chicken. He followed the smell and he was unknowingly falling into a trap.

Lachlan was hiding behind some of the trees, and he saw Cooper. "Come on you stupid dog."

Cooper walked begins the trees and he saw the smoked chicken on the ground. His tail was wagging and he limped over to the food.

Robert and Aaron had realised that Cooper was gone and they started to panic.

"Cooper!" Robert called out for his dog.

Aaron and Robert could not see Cooper, therefore they could not save him, or at least that is what Lachlan thought.

"Cooper!" Aaron yelled.

Cooper lifted his head and he barked,

"That way!" Robert pointed over to some trees.

Aaron and Robert started to run over to the trees, they had no idea how much danger Cooper was in.

Lachlan jumped out at Cooper and pinned him down.

Cooper barked and he growled at Lachlan. He was thrashing around and trying to bite Lachlan so that he could escape.

Lachlan clasped the pup's jaw shut, so that no whines could be heard. He wrapped a plastic bag over the top of Cooper's head and Lachlan held it closed at the neck, preventing the poor pup from getting any air. Lachlan bore an evil grin on his face as he tortured Cooper.

The dog was crying out and yelping for his owners to come and save him, he thrashed around and he whimpered when Lachlan kicked his front left leg. The pain shot through Cooper's body and he whimpered in pain. However just as Cooper was preparing for his last breath, something hard hit his capture and the plastic bag was hurriedly pulled off of the pup's head. Cooper was now face to face with his beloved owner, Aaron.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Robert shouted angrily at Lachlan, who was reeling back, cupping his nose.

"It's okay, boy. You're safe now". Aaron said in soft voice as he stroked Cooper.

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that Cooper was struggling to stand up "Is he okay?"

Aaron shook his head "He's scared and he's in pain. He's not putting pressure on his injured leg".

Robert glared at Lachlan "You little shit! You almost killed my dog!"

"You and you're damned dog! All of you should be put down, like the pathetic mutts you are!" Lachlan shouted.

"Your the one who should be put down, you heartless monster!" Aaron shouted at Lachlan. He then stood up and Cooper laid down at his feet.

Chrissie stormed over and she got right in Aaron's face. "Don't you dare shout at my baby. it's not his fault that you two can't have your own kid, so you decided to get a fleabag instead!"

"At least our fleabag doesn't go around killing for fun!" Aaron shouted at Chrissie "If I see your psycho son hurt or try to kill my dog again I'll get the police involved!"

"It's your word against ours. The police would think that it was you that had given the mutt a kick in" Lachlan shouted.

Cooper whimpered and he huddled up more against Aaron's ankles.

"Go and stuff yourselves in an asylum far away from us!" Robert shouted.

"Rob, let's just go. They're not worth it" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Get Cooper. Let's get out of here" Robert placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"You're a coward, Robert Sugden! You're a filthy liar!" Chrissie shouted in Robert's face.

Aaron bent down and he stroked Cooper "Come on, boy. Let's go home".

Cooper licked Aaron's hand and then he stood up.

Aaron scooped Cooper up and he looked at Robert "Just ignore them. Let's go".

"Pathetic. Just like you, Aaron." Lachlan scoffed.

Aaron and Robert turned to walk away. They were both angry at Lachlan, but they wanted to get Cooper home and safe.

"Daddy's special little boy, with his pathetic pansy and their useless mutt! Did you love your dad as much as he loved you, Aaron" Lachlan shouted.

Robert stopped and he marched back over to Lachlan. "Shut your mouth! Say one more thing against my boyfriend and I swear to god!"

Aaron put Cooper down and he ran over to Robert "Robert, leave it. He wants a reaction from you, just leave it and let's go!" He grabbed Robert's arm and he pulled him away.

Robert and Aaron walked home, Aaron was carrying Cooper and his dog was whimpering in pain.

"Sshh, I know, Cooper. I know. It's alright" Aaron cooed.

When they got home, Aaron and Robert walked into their house and Robert locked the door. whilst Aaron laid Cooper down on the floor, he then crouched down and he started to stroke Cooper.

Aaron lifted Cooper's paw and he saw that his dog was bleeding. "Robert, get the medicine and the other stuff that Paddy gave us for Cooper!"

Robert saw that Cooper was bleeding and he rushed into the kitchen. He grabbed the medical supplies that Paddy had provided him and Aaron with, and he hurried into the living room. He heard that Cooper was whimpering in pain and that Aaron was doing his best to comfort the pup. Robert knelt down next to Aaron and he handed him the supplies.

"Hold his leg up" Aaron instructed.

Robert held Cooper's leg up but the dog yelped in pain "Sshh, it's alright. I'm sorry". He stroked Cooper.

Aaron cleaned Cooper's injury and he bandaged it up. "Alright, he'll be okay".

Robert carefully put Cooper's leg down. The pup nuzzled at his hand and he stroked him. Cooper then looked at Aaron and Aaron started to stroke him.

"There's some ready meals in the fridge, are you hungry?" Robert asked Aaron.

"Yeah. You sort dinner out and I'll feed Cooper" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"Alright" Robert kissed Aaron's forehead and then he kissed Cooper's head, before he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He remembered how Aaron was before they got Cooper, the memories of Aaron being scared to leave their house and crying at night brought tears to Robert's eyes. He dried his eyes and he started to get his and Aaron's meals ready.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and he filled Cooper's bowl with dog food. Cooper limped into the kitchen and he ate his food, he then lapped up his water.

Robert put the ready meals onto plates and he carried them into the dining room. Aaron and Robert sat at the table and they started to eat their dinners. They engaged in random convocations they made each other laugh, once they had finished they cleaned up and sat down in the living room. Aaron was sat on the sofa, Cooper had his head on Aaron's leg and Robert was sat on the arm of the sofa. Robert was stroking his husband's hair and Aaron was stroking Cooper. The door swung open and Liv barged in, she dropped her bags and she stomped over to the sofa.

"I hate buses!" Liv shouted.

Cooper was frightened and he quickly moved, so that he was curled up on Aaron's lap. He whimpered and he looked up at Aaron.

Aaron looked at his dog and he stroked Cooper "It's alright, boy. It's just my sister".

Robert looked at Liv "Is it impossible to knock on the door?"

"Since when have you had a dog?" Liv asked.

Aaron was stroking Cooper to calm his dog "It's alright, boy. You're safe".

"What's up with it?" Liv asked.

Robert looked at Cooper and he rubbed his dog's ear "Is he okay, babe?"

Aaron looked at Robert "He got a bit scared when Liv stormed in. He'll be okay though". He then looked at Cooper.

"I bought Cooper from Paddy, not that long ago. I got him to protect Aaron" Robert explained.

"I've seen Jackrussles that are scarier than this dog!" Liv exclaimed.

Aaron looked at Liv "Cooper was stolen from us not so long ago. He has a cut on one his legs, and he finds it hard to walk. He's not a timid dog but he's just nervous at the moment".

Liv then looked at Cooper "Can I stroke him?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah, go ahead".

Liv went to stroke Cooper, but the dog shied away and he whimpered. "He doesn't like me".

Aaron sat up a bit "That's not true. He's just a little nervous".

Liv held her hand out to stroke Cooper.

Cooper became intrigued and he lifted his head before he sniffed Liv's hand. He then nudged at Liv's hand and she started to stroke him, as he wagged his tail.

"He's really funny" Liv smiled.

Aaron smiled and he stroked Cooper "See? He does like you."

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's head. "You okay, Beautiful?"

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah, I'm fine".

Robert kissed Aaron's head again. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes and he saw how tired Aaron was, he knew that if Lachlan had killed Cooper then it would have destroyed Aaron. He knew that Aaron had been through a lot and that it had taken a lot from him, but he knew that Aaron would do anything to protect the ones he loved. His boyfriend was too decent.


	15. The pros and cons of being handsome

Robert woke up in the morning to the sound of rubber smacking against concrete. He got dressed and freshened himself up before he went outside. He saw that was sat on the grass and that Aaron was bouncing a basket ball up and down the front of the house. Robert smiled and watched as his boyfriend tried to shoot it through a plastic hoop he had set up. Of course, the ball went through. Robert clapped, making Aaron jump but then grin his head off.

"You want a go?", Aaron asked, holding out the ball for Robert to grab.

"Nah, I'm good", Robert said nervously as he tried to back into the house.

Aaron smirked as he watched his lover back away, "What's the matter? Robbie-boy can't play a simple game of basket ball?"

Robert nervously laughed, "Pfft, ha, yeeeessss- okay no".

Aaron grinned and threw the basket ball at Robert who caught it, "Well then this is lesson one".

Aaron started off with teaching Robert how to bounce the ball normally, and then from side to side. Robert sped through learning and he was surprised at how easy the game was. However, when it came to shooting the ball Robert could not get the ball through the hoop.

"I can't do it" Robert huffed. He could have sworn that he heard Cooper laugh.

"Come'ere", Aaron said as he softly pressed himself against Robert's back.

Robert swallowed past the lump in his throat, and he smirked at the fact that Aaron was pressing his body against his.

Aaron guided Robert's hands. "Hold it like this, when you throw it bend your knees slightly and roll your hands back", Aaron whispered into Robert's ear.

Robert's breathing quickened at the feeling of Aaron's warm breath on his ear. He shot the ball and he grinned when it went through the hoop. Robert turned to face Aaron who was about to congratulate him and met his lip, using his tongue to catch the younger man off guard. When the kiss broke Aaron was out of breath, he leaned against Robert who had his arms wrapped around the younger man.

"My champ", Aaron laughed.

"My grease monkey", Robert replied, he kissed the top of Aaron's head.

Aaron and Robert embraced each other for a moment before they went inside to eat breakfast. Aaron had already fed Cooper and he had already taken the dog for a walk, Aaron had left Robert to sleep in because he had been stressing over work.

Liv walked downstairs and she stroked Cooper "Can I take Cooper for a walk later?"

Aaron looked at Liv "Not on your own, Liv."

"Why not?" Liv said in a strop.

Cooper limped over to Aaron and he nudged his owner's hand with his nose.

Aaron stroked Cooper and he smiled at his dog "I'm not risking losing my dog again. Lachlan White tried to kill him yesterday".

Liv looked at Cooper "Why would anyone want to hurt Cooper? He's a big teddy bear, he won't hurt a fly."

'Unless that 'fly' attacked anyone he loved' Robert thought to himself.

"I don't know, Liv. Some people are just sick in the head" Aaron answered.

"We'll all go for a walk later if you want, Liv" Robert suggested.

Liv smiled "Yeah".

Cooper laid down next to Aaron's feet and he started to clean himself.

Aaron and Robert ate breakfast and they got some work done before Aaron got a call from Paddy.

"Hey, Paddy" Aaron said.

"Hi, Aaron. I need your help with something" Paddy said.

"Alright, what is it?" Aaron asked.

Robert walked over and he sat on the arm of the sofa, he put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and he looked at the younger man.

"Okay. I'll meet you at your place, Paddy" Aaron said before he hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert and he nodded "Paddy just needs some help with a job he has" he then stood up and he grabbed his phone and hoodie.

"You're good with dumb animals. I remember when Paddy was referring to me by saying that" Robert chuckled and he looked at Aaron.

Aaron walked over to Robert, he placed his hand on Robert's shoulder "You're actually really smart".

Robert smiled and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "You're so gorgeous".

Aaron smiled and he wrapped his arms around Robert's neck.

"was would I do Without you?" Robert asked.

"Your life would be less complicated" Aaron cocked an eyebrow.

Robert kissed Aaron's chest "I wouldn't change anything about us. I want complicated, and I want it to be with you".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert. "I gotta go. I'll see ya later". He then walked to the door.

"See ya later then" Robert smiled at his boyfriend before Aaron left.

Cooper heard the door close and he ran over to the front door, he started to try and dig under the door and he whimpered.

Robert walked over and he crouched down next to Cooper "He'll be back soon. It'll be okay".

Cooper looked at Robert with his big brown eyes, and he nudged Robert's hand with his wet nose.

"You're a good boy, Cooper" Robert said as he stroked his dog.

After a twenty-minute drive of Paddy singing along to Kelly Clarkson, Aaron and Paddy arrived at the farm that Paddy had been called to. Paddy parked the car and they stepped out of the vehicle, they walked to the farm house and Paddy knocked on the door.

The door opened, a young lady with shoulder length brown wavy hair was stood there, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm the vet" Paddy answered.

"Will! The vet's here!" The lady shouted into the house.

A man with red hair walked up to the door and he nodded at Paddy "I'm Mr Quall, I'll show you to the field" he then stepped out of the house and he led Aaron and Paddy to a field.

Paddy became anxious when he saw the animal that he needed to treat. "I don't get paid enough to treat bulls".

Aaron saw the animal and he became a little nervous. He looked to his left and he saw the lady from before, she was smiling flirtatiously at him, he forced a smile and then he looked at Paddy 'If this takes all day, I'm gonna need a lot of hugs and kisses from Robert' he thought to himself'.

"I'll leave you to it" Will said before he walked away.

Paddy gulped and he started to examine the bull.

"So how long have you been a vet?" The lady asked.

Aaron looked at the lady "I'm not a vet. I'm just here to help, I own my own business".

"Nice. My name's Brittany, what's your name?" Brittany asked.

"My names Aaron" Aaron answered.

"I like that name. It's very sexy" Brittany said as she grouped Aaron's butt.

Aaron shifted uncomfortably and he walked over to Paddy "Are you nearly done, Dad. It's kinda awkward here".

Paddy looked at Aaron and he gathered up his things, "Yeah, let's go."

"So what's wrong with it?" Brittany asked.

"He has a sore on the inside of his mouth. It's nothing serious but try to keep an eye on him, if anything changes just call the surgery and I'll come back" Paddy answered.

Brittany nodded and she winked at Aaron before she walked away.

"Out of all the times that I've helped you at work, I get hit on when I'm with someone" Aaron sighed.

Paddy and Aaron started to walk away but then they looked behind them and they saw that a bull was running at them.

"Aaron, run!" Paddy yelled.

Aaron and Paddy ran through the field, the bull was now running full speed at them. They made it the gate and Aaron jumped over it, whilst Paddy unhinged it and hurried through the open gate. Aaron hurried to latch the gate and they walked back to the car.

Brittany wad stood next to the car and she smirked when she saw Aaron "Going so soon?"

"Yeah, we need to get back" Paddy smiled, he put his supplies into the backseat of his car and he opened the driver's side door.

"Shame, I was enjoying myself" Brittany inched closer to Aaron.

Aaron felt that he had been blessed by God when his phone started to ring, he looked at his phone and he saw that Robert was calling him. He answered the call and he held his phone to his ear "Hey, Rob".

"Hey, babe. Liv's gonna go to Gabby's for a bit. We can spend some time on our own before she gets back" Robert said.

"Sounds great. I'm on my way back so I'll see ya in a bit" Aaron smiled.

"Okay. I love you" Robert said.

"I love you too" Aaron said before he ended the call. "Look you're a great person. But I wouldn't flirt with a gay guy. Sorry if I did anything that led you on".

Brittany walked back to her house.

Aaron sighed and he looked at Paddy. "Any advice?"

Paddy sighed "You can't please everyone. Don't worry about it so much, things are what they are" he then got into the car.

Aaron sat in the passenger's seat and he closed the door, he put his seat belt on and Paddy drove back to the village. Aaron walked back to his house and he opened the door, he walked into his home and Cooper immediately ran up to him.

Aaron smiled and he knelt down to stroke Cooper "Hey, boy. Did you miss me?"

Cooper barked for an answer, and he was happily drumming his tail on the wooden floor.

"He hates it when you leave" Robert stated as he walked over to Aaron.

Aaron stood up and he kissed Robert on the cheek "You alright?"

Robert smiled at Aaron "Yeah, you?"

"A bit embarrassed" Aaron admitted "This woman was flirting with me when I went with Paddy. I feel bad for her".

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's hips "Don't be embarrassed about it. I'm not surprised that a woman tried to flirt with you, you're very handsome and incredibly fit. Don't feel bad for her".

Aaron sighed "How do you always make me feel better?"

"It's a talent" Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron.

Aaron, Robert and Liv took Cooper on a walk at 5 pm. They kept a close eye on Cooper as he ran around, Liv ran with Cooper whilst Aaron and Robert held hands and walked along the pathway.

Robert twirled Aaron around and then he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "He I told you that you're beautiful today?"

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "I don't think so".

"What's wrong with me? It's a crime not to call my boyfriend beautiful" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled "I don't know about that".

Robert pulled Aaron against his body, he kissed the younger man. When their lips parted Robert looked at Aaron "There are no words to describe how beautiful you are. You're so beautiful and you're the most amazing person ever."

Aaron smiled at Robert "Thank you for looking after me and for loving me".

"That's never gonna change." Robert pulled Aaron close and he hugged his boyfriend.


	16. A nice surprise

One weekday afternoon, Robert was sat in the living room after Aaron had gone to work. He heard the doorbell and he went to answer the door. He opened the front door and he smiled when he saw Chas "Hiya, Chas".

"Hiya, Robert. I've got something to show you, can I come in?" Chas asked.

"Oh sorry, Chas. Please, come in come in" Robert said as he opened the door wider for Chas.

Chas walked into the house and she held up a box "I was cleaning out the loft and I found these. Have you ever seen any pictures of Aaron when he was a baby?"

Robert shook his head "No. He's never shown me any pictures of when he was growing up".

"I've found some of Aaron's old baby clothes and some pictures of him. I just had to show you these" Chas smiled.

Robert and Chas sat down at the table and he opened the box.

"Aww, he was so cute" Chas crooned. She then picked up some pictures and she placed them on the table.

Robert smiled when he saw the pictures of baby Aaron "He was so small".

"He was born at thirty-five weeks, he weighed five pounds and 12 ounces." Chas handed Robert a picture of Aaron in a hospital crib.

"Aaron never told me that he was born premature," Robert stated.

"I was terrified when I went into labour. I couldn't stop saying that it was too early and that something must've been wrong. But it was just fate I guess. I remember hearing him crying and I watched as the nurses wrapped him up in a towel. He was okay and the nurses cleaned and weighed him before they handed him to me. I can remember holding this beautiful little boy in my arms, he stopped crying and he looked at me with his little blue eyes. He had some little brown hair and he held onto one of my fingers with his tiny hands. I cried and I smiled, as I told him how beautiful he was and how I loved him." Chas started to cry "I promised him that I was always gonna protect him".

Robert looked at Chas "He was so cute."

"I have the DVDs of him when he was a baby. Can I put them on?" Chas asked.

Robert nodded "Yeah go ahead."

Chas put a DVD in the DVD player and she sat on the sofa. Robert sat on the sofa and he waited.

(The DVD: Chas was sat in the garden with baby Aaron sat in her lap, the camera had been set up so that it was placed on the floor and that Aaron and Chas were seen. Chas was blowing bubbles and baby Aaron was trying to touch them. He was wearing a blue all in one and he had little brown hairs on his head.

Aaron giggled as he reached out to touch the bubbles. "Gagga".

Chas smiled "Bubble. Do you like the bubbles, Aaron?"

"Aaah!" Aaron giggled and he clapped his hands together.

Chas chuckled and she lifted Aaron up slightly so that she could kiss his little head. She then sat baby Aaron back on her lap and she continued to blow bubbles.

Aaron giggled and he tried to touch the bubbles again. "Gagga".

"Aaron, can you say 'bubble?" Chas asked in a soft singsong voice.

Baby Aaron became distracted when he saw his feet. He leaned forward and he grabbed his foot "Ahh".)

Robert was smiling as he watched the DVD 'He's so adorable' he thought.

Chas was smiling and she chuckled when baby Aaron sneezed on the DVD "My beautiful baby boy".

(The DVD: Chas was holding onto Aaron and she continued to blow bubbles "Aaron, can you say 'bubble'?"

Baby Aaron sat up and he reached out to touch a bubble "Babble" he said.

Chas gasped "Oh my god. That's right, Sweetheart. You said 'Bubble'".

"Babble" baby Aaron repeated.

Chas laughed "Well done, Aaron. I love you so much".

Aaron giggled and he clapped his hands together "Babble!"

Chas lifted baby Aaron up and she kissed his head, she then turned him around so that he was looking at her "Who's my clever little boy?"

Baby Aaron giggled and he touched Chas's face.

Chas kissed Aaron's forehead "My beautiful baby boy. You're so clever".

The next part of the DVD was when Aaron was in his crib and he started to cry. After a moment the door opened and Chas rushed in, she hurried over to the crib and she saw Aaron.

"Hey, it's okay" Chas reached into the crib and she picked baby Aaron up "Mummy's here now. Mummy's got you".

Aaron cried as Chas rocked him back and forth.

Chas softly shushed the crying infant "Shh it's okay now. Mummy's got you, Aaron. Mummy's here now".

Aaron stopped crying after a moment and he lifted his arm to touch Chas's face.

Chas smiled and she lifted her arm, she let her baby hold onto her finger "You just wanted to hug mummy, didn't you? Is that what you were crying about?"

Suddenly the door flew open again and it slammed against the wall. "What's wrong with him now?" a man asked.

The loud bang had scared Aaron and he started to cry again.

Chas shushed her baby as she rocked him from side to side "Shh it's okay. It's okay, Sweetheart".

"Chas!" the man shouted.

Chas looked up "He just wanted a cuddle. Can you not slam the doors, please? The noise scared him".

"I've got work tomorrow! How am I meant to sleep when that baby's crying all hours of the night?" the man shouted.

Baby Aaron was still crying and he was scared by all of the shouting.

"He's a baby, he can't tell us what he wants because he's only little. Go back to bed and be quiet, you're scaring him" Chas firmly said but she continued to rock her infant son.

"Just sort him out. I didn't sign up for this" The man huffed.

"He's your son, Gordon. You signed up to be his dad, so be quiet and go to bed. I'll get him settled soon" Chas said firmly.

Gordon walked out of the room and he went back to his room.

Chas looked at Aaron "Just ignore him, Aaron. He's just tired and he doesn't understand. But mummy's here and I'll always look after you".

Aaron stopped crying, he started to blow bubbles and he closed his eyes.

Chas smiled and she rocked her son until he was asleep, she then carried him over to the crib and she gently lowered him into his bed. Once Aaron was in his crib she gently stroked his hand with her thumb "My good little boy. I love you, my beautiful boy".

The DVD showed Aaron crawling and then walking for the first time, it also showed him playing with his toys and giggling as Chas gently tickled his tummy. A few clips made Robert and Chas cry because they were of Aaron crying at night and nobody coming into the room to check on him. But one time Gordon walked into the room and he picked Aaron up, the baby was crying but Gordon did nothing.

"What do you want? I was trying to sleep!" Gordon raised his voice.

Baby Aaron continued to cry until Gordon gave him a bottle of milk. Aaron held onto the bottle with his little hands as he drank the milk.

"That shut you up" Gordon sighed.

Once Aaron had been fed Gordon burped him, and then he put him back into his crib. Aaron stood up in his crib and he held onto the wooden bars.

"Mama. Mama" Little Aaron said.

Baby Aaron continued to say 'Mama' for a few minutes until he laid down and he fell asleep.

The morning was happier, because when Aaron woke up and he started to cry... Chas walked into the room and she walked over to her child's crib.

"Hello, Sweetheart. I'm sorry that I wasn't here last night." Chas smiled and she picked Aaron up "Were you a good boy for dada? Of course, you were, because you're a good boy and you're my clever baby".

Baby Aaron giggled when Chas picked him up "Mama".

Chas smiled "That's right, Aaron. I'm your 'Mama'. Clever boy." She carried Aaron downstairs and she fed him before she put him on the play mat. She then sat down on the floor and she started to play with her baby.

Aaron made some interesting noises and he picked up his teddy bear with two hands.

Chas smiled "Teddy bear. Teddy".

Baby Aaron made some baby noises.

"Aaron, can you say 'teddy'? Teddy" Chas said in a singsong voice.

"Teddy," Aaron said with a small smile.

Chas smiled "Good boy, Aaron. That's right, it's a teddy".

"Teddy" Aaron repeated.)

Robert was smiling and he looked at the picture that he was holding "He's a mummy's boy".

"He's my pride and joy. I love my baby more than my own life" Chas said with a smile.

The front door opened and Aaron walked into the house with Cooper, he unhooked Cooper's lead off of the dog's collar and he took his hoodie off. He then looked at the sofa and he saw Robert and Chas.

"Hiya, what'd I miss?" Aaron asked as he walked over to the sofa and he kissed Robert's head.

Robert tilted his head back and he looked at Aaron "Hiya, Aaron. Your mum found some things from when you were a baby".

Aaron looked at the TV "Is that me?"

Chas nodded "Yep. That's you when you were a baby, Sweetheart".

Aaron sat down next to Robert "I was actually quite cute".

Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders "You never told me that you were premature".

"It's not something that you talk about" Aaron shrugged.

"You gave me the scare of my life the day you were born. But it was worth it, you were a beautiful baby". Chas smiled.

"What was my first word?" Aaron asked.

"Your first word was 'bubble'. It sounded more like 'babble' but it was adorable" Chas looked at Aaron.

"Did you film everything?" Aaron looked at Chas.

"Yeah, you're my first and only baby so of course I filmed everything" Chas grinned.

Robert kissed Aaron's cheek "And I'm glad she did".

They watched the rest of the DVD, Chas told Aaron and Robert cute fries about Aaron when he was little. After so time Chas left to go back to the Woolpack, and Aaron was looking at some pictures of when he was a baby. Robert walked into the kitchen and he smiled and smoothed his hands down Aaron's chest.

"You alright?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah, just looking at these".

Robert smiled "You were a very cute baby."

"I guess that I was. I've never seen any of these before" Aaron turned his head and he smiled at Robert.

Robert kissed Aaron "You're so beautiful. Big blue eyes and dark hair, a proper jackpot".

Aaron chuckled "Am I?"

Robert smiled "Yes you are. My beautiful boyfriend".


	17. Not a care in the world

One weekend morning, during the couple eating lunch, Robert could smell his and Aaron's dog as he walked into the room. It was not an unbearable stench but it was stinky enough to make Robert cringe.

"Cooper, you stink!" Robert exclaimed, holding his nose.

The pup whined as he lay at Aaron's feet.

Aaron gave Robert a stern look, "Don't bully my boy!", he scolded his boyfriend.

Robert's jaw dropped, "I only said he smells! But if you're going to be like that then allow me to go roll in mud all day!"

Aaron could not suppress a grin, "Fine, let's give him a bath".

So the couple led Cooper to the back garden and Robert got the hose. They turned on the water and the dog up who barked in excitement, before having shampoo applied to himself by Aaron. Aaron went to get a towel to help dry the pup, but when he came back Robert was soaked and looked horrified as he watched Cooper roll around in the grass.

"All our hard work ...", Robert whispered, making Aaron laugh as he handed his boyfriend the towel.

"Wow! Robert! You seriously need to take a shower! You smell like dog!" Aaron exclaimed, half laughing when Robert glared playfully at him.

After Aaron's comment, Robert sprayed the hose at Aaron, drenching his boyfriend. He laughed as Aaron turned around "Hahaha!"

"Oi!", Aaron cried, trying to shield his face.

Robert laughed and chased Aaron around the garden.

At some point Aaron wrestled Robert and won, winning the hose which he used to drench his boyfriend. They both stripped of their tops, chasing each other, drenching each other and laughing like little kids. Robert was happy because Aaron was racing around the garden without a shirt, not caring what others thought.

Robert caught Aaron and kissed him over and over, "No we're both stinky, but you're just as beautiful as ever".

Aaron laughed "You're a pain in the ass!"

Robert laughed and he smirked before he blew onto Aaron's neck.

Aaron squealed "Robert, stop! It tickles!"

Robert lifted his head and he kissed Aaron's shoulder "Your so beautiful. It's unreal how beautiful you are".

Aaron smiled "Liar".

Robert turned Aaron around and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist "I can't lie about how beautiful my beautiful boyfriend is."

Aaron smiled and he rested his forehead against Robert's forehead "I can't lie about how handsome my handsome boyfriend is".

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron.

Cooper barked and the couple looked at their dog. The pup was jumping around and trying to eat the water that the hose was spraying out everywhere. Aaron and Robert laughed at how much fun the pup was having, after a few minutes they bathed Cooper again and they got him inside before he could roll around in he mud again. Aaron and Robert changed into some comfy clothes and they sat on the sofa to play on the Xbox. They played left for dead for a while before Robert ordered a takeaway, once the takeaway had arrived they ate and then they went back to playing on the Xbox. They went to bed late and Cooper fell asleep in his bed.

Aaron woke up to Cooper nudging his arm and he smiled at his dog "Hi, Boy. Sleep well?"

Robert stirred from his sleep and he kissed Aaron's shoulder, he then rested his forehead on Aaron back. He was already spooned against the younger man, and he had his arms wrapped around Aaron's waist.

Aaron grinned "Morning, sleepyhead".

"Morning, gorgeous" Robert grumbled.

"We have to go to work" Aaron stated.

"Don't wanna. I just wanna stay here and hold you all day" Robert murmured into Aaron's shoulder.

"I'd love to do that. But I have to look after you, Liv and Cooper" Aaron chuckled.

Robert lifted his head and he looked at Aaron "You're so amazing. You have no idea what you mean to me".

"I wish that I could stay but I've gotta go to work" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Fine. But..." Robert started to kiss Aaron's neck "I'm treating you to some drinks at the pub tonight".

Aaron smirked "Would those drink lead to you and me snogging by any chance?".

"And where would you get an idea like that?" Robert asked as he lightly kissed Aaron's neck.

"Because I know how you work, Sugden. I know how you're wired" Aaron answered.

Robert lifted his head and he smiled at Aaron "You got me".

"I'm looking forward to it" Aaron smiled.

Aaron and Robert got up and they carried out their normal morning routine. Aaron and Robert drove to the scrapyard with Cooper and Robert started to fill out some paperwork, whilst Aaron went to work on scrapping a car.

Robert looked out of the window and he smiled when he saw Aaron. He stood up and he walked outside, he crept up behind Aaron and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "Someone looks very handsome".

Aaron smiled "Have you been looking in a mirror?"

"I'm handsome and suave but you take the prize" Robert whispered as he kissed Aaron's neck.

"You're being very passionate about how you feel about me today. Has all of the chocolate you keep eating gone to your head?" Aaron sarcastically asked.

Robert turned Aaron around and he kissed his boyfriend, he felt arms wrap around his neck and he pulled Aaron against his body. He gripped Aaron's hips and ground himself against the younger man.

They heard a car pulling up and they quickly pulled away from each other. They reconsider the small car and Aaron sighed, he knew who had come back to the village.

A blonde haired woman stepped out of the car as well as Chrissie, they saw Aaron and Robert and they walked over to the two men.

"Hello, Robert. Long time no see" Rebecca smiled.

Cooper ran over to Robert and he growled at Rebecca and Chrissie. Bearing his teeth at them and standing at Aaron's side.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked as he clipped Cooper's lead onto the dogs collar.

"Just saying hi to some people around the village." Rebecca answered.

"A word now, Robert" Chrissie demanded.

Robert sighed "I'll be back in a minute, babe." He kissed Aaron on the cheek before he went to see what Chrissie wanted.

Aaron was left with Rebecca and Cooper continued to growl at the woman.

"So... you and Robert are still together?" Rebecca asked.

"We've been together since I told him what happened to me" Aaron answered.

"Chrissie told me what happened. I had no idea that someone was capable of hurting their own flesh and blood like that" Rebecca said but secretly she wanted Robert back.

"Gordon's capable of anything." Aaron said without emotion.

Rebecca looked at Cooper "What's his name?"

"Cooper. Robert got him for me, your psycho nephew tried to kill my dog. Your screwed up family better stay away from mine" Aaron glared at Rebecca.

"Come off it, Aaron. Times have changed and we can get along" Rebecca sighed.

"You tried to get with Robert before I told him what Gordon did. Robert rushed me to hospital when I collapsed and he became my boyfriend. You were thinking to get him back before I was taken. Stay away from him" Aaron snarled.

"I can give him Wha you can't. He wants me" Rebecca snarled.

"He doesn't want anything that you can give him. I'm the one he loves and I love him" Aaron stated.

"Get out of here, Chrissie. And take your sister with you!" Robert shouted before he walked over to where Aaron was stood.

"It's either get rid of that mutt or I make the call!" Chrissie shouted.

Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron's waist "You're sick!"

"Cooper, sit" Aaron commanded.

Cooper obeyed and he sat down, he continued to growl at Chrissie and Rebecca.

"My dog's not dangerous." Aaron stated.

"Maybe not, but you fear someone that's very dangerous to you" Chrissie snarled.

Aaron felt dread fill him "What's your point?"

"Get rid of Cooper or I get Gordon to harass you" Chrissie smiled evilly.

Aaron's heart dropped "You're sick!"

Chrissie laughed "It's one or the other".

"Cooper, home time" Aaron commanded and he unclipped Cooper's lead.

Cooper ran over to the car and he sat down next to the backdoor.

"Stay away from my dog, my boyfriend and leave me alone!" Aaron glared at Chrissie and Rebecca, he then grabbed his stuff from the portercabin. He licked up the cabin, before he walked over to his car and he opened the door to the back seats of his car.

Cooper jumped into the back of the car and he laid down on the backseats.

Robert walked over the car and he sat in the passenger's seat, "Home?"

Aaron put the keys in the ignition "Yep".

Aaron and Robert drove home and they walked into their house, Aaron sat on the sofa and he put his head in his hands. Cooper laid down at Aaron's feet and Robert sat next to his boyfriend, Robert put one arm around Aaron's shoulders and the younger man leaned against him.

"Everything's gonna be okay" Robert softly said.

Aaron looked at Robert "I won't be able to cope if Gordon starts harassing us. I won't be able to handle it if we lost Cooper again".

"Cooper's not going anywhere and I won't let you become sick again. I'll always back here to catch you if you fall" Robert reassured and he kissed Aaron's forehead.

"I love you" Aaron whispered.

"I love you too" Robert smiled.

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder and his boyfriend held him.

Later that day, Robert made dinner and then he washed up. He playfully dragged Aaron to the pub and Cooper ran alongside his owners. They walked into the Woolpack and they sat at the bar, Cooper sat at Aaron's feet and his owner put a bone on the floor for him.

"Hiya, you two. What can I get ya?" Charity asked.

"To pints please, Charity." Robert answered.

Charity started to pour Aaron and Robert's drinks.

"Am I getting the rounds tonight?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked at Aaron "Nope. I said that I was gonna treat you to some drinks tonight. All you gotta do is look beautiful and put up with me".

Aaron smiled "So what I always do then?"

"Exactly" Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron.

"Ew romance. It churns my stomach" Charity pulled a face as she place Aaron and Robert's drinks on the bar.

"Says the one that is constantly looking for a bloke to bed" Chas smirked as she walked into the bar.

"Fair point" Charity nodded.

Chas walked around the bar and she hugged Aaron "Hiya, sweetheart. How are you?"

Aaron hugged Chas "Hi, mum. I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm alright." Chas pulled back from her hug with her son and she bent down to stroke Cooper. "And you are a sweetheart too, Cooper".

Cooper's tail was wagging and he appeared to be smiling.

Chas then straightened up and she hugged Robert, before she walked around the bar to serve some customers.

Aaron looked at Robert "What's up?"

Robert looked at Aaron "Nothing".

"Robert" Aaron coked an eyebrow.

"Am I not allowed to treat my boyfriend?" Robert asked.

"I never said that" Aaron smirked.

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron "You're so special".

Aaron scoffed "Right?"

"I'm not kidding. You have no idea how special you really are. I wake up everyday and I just want to hold you, because I don't want to wake up from a good dream and enter a nightmare without you. My life is a nightmare without you in it and you make a bad dream turn into a beautiful daydream" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's hand with his thumb.

Aaron smiled "And you do the same for me".

A lot of beer and shots later... Aaron and Robert stumbled into their house with Cooper trodding along in front of them. They were laughing and Aaron shushed Robert.

"Sshhh we should go to bed" Aaron said in what he thought was a whisper.

Robert grabbed Aaron's belt and he pulled his boyfriend close "That a good idea".

Cooper fell asleep on the sofa, as Aaron and Robert stumbled up the stairs and into their bedroom. The two very drunk men were giggling and yearning for the love that was about to be given to one another.


	18. Blind to what he shall hide

The alarm wen off at 7am and Robert groaned because of the pain in his head. He turned the alarm off and he rolled over to go back to sleep. Aaron woke up when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and he smiled despite his headache.

"Hangover?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, my head is killing me' Robert grumbled.

"What do you remember from last night?" Aaron asked.

Robert sat up and he looked at Aaron "I remember being very drunk and coming home and I remember making love to you".

Aaron smiled "Same for me".

Robert saw the bruise on Aaron's neck "You've got a love bite on your neck".

"At least someone loves me enough to give me a love bite" Aaron smiled.

Robert leaned over his boyfriend "And I always will love you. Forever and always".

Aaron kissed Robert "And I'll love you for forever and always".

They heard frantic barking and they both pulled on some pyjamas, Aaron walked over to the door and he looked through the peephole. Aaron saw that Lachlan was outside and that he was holding something.

Aaron pulled on his hoodie and he zipped it up before he opened the door "What do you want?"

"Mum gave me this to give to you" Lachlan held out the letter to Aaron.

Aaron recognised the handwriting and hid blood ran cold "I don't want it. Tell your mum to stay away from me and Robert" he then shut the door.

Lachlan walked down the driveway and he put the letter on Aaron's windshield. He then walked to the cafe.

Aaron turned the Robert "It was Lachlan. He must've spooked Cooper".

Robert smiled "He'd make a great guard dog that's another great thing about him" he then stroked Cooper.

"That's true" Aaron smiled.

Cooper looked up at Aaron and he wagged his tail.

Aaron fed Cooper and Robert made some toast for himself and Aaron. They often liked to share food and Robert would always nab a pace of toast off of Aaron's plate. They both found it romantic and they tried to be romantic to each other as much of the time as they could. It made a change from Robert being late a lot of the time.

"What's your favourite thing about me?" Robert asked.

"You. I love you for who you are" Aaron answered.

"I'm serious" Robert looked at Aaron.

"So am I" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled "I love you".

"I love you" Aaron held Robert's hand.

Robert stroked Aaron's hand with his thumb "You're so special to me. No one's like you and you're so amazing".

"You're amazing and you have no idea how precious you are to me" Aaron softly said.

Robert lead over and he kissed Aaron, he placed his hand on Aaron's cheek and he stroked his husband's cheek with his thumb.

Aaron was doing some work, when he looked up and he saw Robert walking towards where he was. He then saw that Cooper was coming over to him. Both of then man and the dog stopped to stare at each other. Aaron noticed the tension and realised that his boyfriend and pup were having a death staring competition. Robert sprinted forwards but so did Cooper... who won.

"Not fair". Robert sulked in his defeat, he pouted at Aaron who laughed and dragged him by the arm to his lap.

"Come here, You big baby", Aaron chuckled before he began to smother his boyfriend in kisses.

Robert laughed before he turned the tables on the younger man, he began to kiss Aaron on the lips. This made Cooper whine and he jump off the sofa, before making his escape. Robert pulled Aaron into a position where they where lying down on the sofa, Aaron was now trapped in his boyfriend's arms. Aaron sighed happily and was about to doze off, when he remembered that he left his wallet in his car.

Aaron groaned and stood up, "I'll be right back, I just have to go get something from the car".

Robert pouted but nodded, "Hurry up though".

Aaron walked outside and be walked over to his car, he saw the envelope on his windshield and he picked it up. He gulped when the voice inside of him to him to open the letter. He opened the letter...

After a few minutes of Aaron being gone, Cooper came running out the kitchen and up to the door; barking and clawing to be let out. Robert, thinking that the dog needed to do his business in a neighbour's bush, opened the door and let the pup out. However, Cooper ran straight to where Aaron's car was and where a hunched over Aaron sat on the ground in tears. Robert hurried out and crossed the drive to his boyfriend.

"Aaron, are you alright?". Robert then noticed the letter that had been opened. He knelt down next to his boyfriend and he rubbed his back.

"I'm s-sorry! I needed to know what was in i-it!, Aaron sobbed.

Robert took him in a hug and then proceeded to read the letter. He knew that he'd kill Gordon, no matter what the letter contained. Because it had upset his angel. Robert read through the letter and he stuffed it into his blazer pocket, he then kissed Aaron's head and he stroked his boyfriend's hair "He's never coming back. No matter what happens, I'll always protect you. I'm gonna take care of you forever".

Aaron clung onto Robert for a moment before they walked inside of their home. They sat on the sofa and Aaron curled up in the protection of Robert's arms, Cooper laid down on the floor in front of them and he guarded his owners.

"It's okay, none of what's in that letter will happen. I'll never let any of it happen to you, I promise. Nobody will ever touch you again, I won't let them" Robert soothed.

Aaron was silent and he listened new to Robert's voice. The warmth of Robert's body made him feel protected, and he knew that he was going to be okay when Robert kissed his head.

In the evening, Robert made Aaron's favourite meal and he opened a bottle of wine. The gesture cheered Aaron up and he enjoyed having a 'Semi-romantic' meal with his boyfriend.

Over time, Aaron received more and more letters from Gordon and he was exhausted all of the time. Robert knew about the letters... but he did not know that Gordon was also calling Aaron on the home phone .

Aaron was at home with Cooper whilst Robert was at a meeting. He had been having trouble sleeping so he took the opportunity to try and get some rest. He was just about to doze off when his phone started to ring and he got up to answer it..

"Hello?", Aaron spoke into the phone, expecting it to be Robert.

"Hello? Is this Aaron?", the voice was one that had stabbed itself into Aaron's mind long ago, and it made his blood run cold.

"What do you want?", Aaron asked in a low voice.

"Aaron? Your voice sounds so different. I just called to see how my son is... I have missed you a lot", Gordon's voice is dripping with fake concern and friendliness.

Aaron snorted, "You hurt me over and over again, you've never cared about me!"

There was a long pause before Aaron heard a grunt, he wasn't too sure who it was from or what caused it but it still made him jump.

"And I remember every detail!", Gordon's voice made Aaron want to be sick and he almost was.

"Go away and leave me alone you sick pervert!", Aaron snarled and was about to hang up the phone.

"Why? It's like anyone else is going to take an interest with an ugly brat like you!" Gordon shouted.

That hurt Aaron since Robert had always called him beautiful, handsome and amazing. Aaron hung up but he could not help the tears. He sat down on the sofa and Cooper jumped onto the sofa, the dog rested his head on Aaron's leg and he looked up at his owner with sad puppy dog eyes.

Robert came home late at night, he found Aaron lying on the sofa with a blanket covering him. His boyfriend also had Cooper lying next to him and he was hugging the dog. Robert walked around the sofa and he crouched down to face Aaron "Hiya, my beautiful Angel. Did you get any sleep?"

Aaron shook his head "No".

Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he held the younger man's hand "Alright. Close your eyes for s bit".

Aaron nodded "You know".

Robert smiled "I know. And you know".

Aaron smiled "I know".

Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair until the younger man eventually fell asleep. He then kissed Aaron's head and he stroked Cooper "Good boy for looking after daddy for me. Stay with him for a bit, okay?"

Cooper licked Robert's face and then he curled up next to Aaron again.

Robert stroked Cooper for a moment before he stood up, and he walked into the kitchen to have something to eat. He was eating the meal that Aaron had left in the fridge for him, when he felt two arms wrap around his chest and he smiled "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired" Aaron yawned.

"Go and sleep for a bit" Robert suggested.

"No its okay. I'll wait for you" Aaron rested his chin on Robert's head.

"Okay. I won't be long. Have you eaten?" Robert asked.

"I ate dinner a few hours ago" Aaron answered.

"Sit down next to me. You can pick off of my plate" Robert smiled.

Aaron sat next to Robert and he picked off some of the salad off of Robert's plate. After they had both eaten, they walked upstairs with Cooper behind them and they got ready for bed. Robert was the first to get into bed and he patiently waited for Aaron. Meanwhile, Aaron was in the en-suit-bathroom, and he was trying to get his head around the fact that Gordon had called him on his mobile phone. After a minute or so he walked into his bedroom and he climbed into bed, he felt Robert spoon against him and he held his boyfriend's hand.

"What's up, Aaron?" Robert asked.

"I'm just tired. Don't worry about me" Aaron answered.

"That's a task which I'll never do. You're my everything" Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder.

"You're my everything too, Rob" Aaron whispered.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll wake you up if you have a nightmare" Robert whispered.

"Promise?" Aaron asked.

"I promise" Robert answered.

Aaron nodded and he closed his eyes to go to sleep. He prayed that the next day would be better.


	19. Not Cooper's day

Aaron and Robert woke up and they kissed for a few minutes, they smiled as they hugged each other and they playfully touched each other.

Robert rolled Aaron onto his back and he leaned over his boyfriend "You're gorgeous".

Aaron smiled and he wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "You're handsome."

"Mmmm" Robert lowered his head and he kissed Aaron.

As their kiss grew more passionate, Robert started to grind his crotch against Aaron's.

Aaron moaned as they sensually played around. But before they could go any further, they heard Liv shouting and Robert pulled away from Aaron. They pulled on some clothes and then they walked to Liv's room.

"Aaron, you're gonna wanna see this!" Liv yelled.

Aaron opened the door to his sister's bedroom and she pointed at he window. He walked over to the window and he sighed "What do they want now?"

Robert looked out of the window and he sighed "I'll deal with them. Stay here". He then walked out of Liv's room and he walked downstairs.

Aaron looked at Liv "Promise me that you'll stay away from Lachlan and his family. They're dangerous".

"I promise" Liv nodded.

Aaron hugged Liv "Thanks, kid". Aaron then looked out of the window and he saw Lachlan try to punch Robert "Liv, stay here". He then ran downstairs and he walked outside "Get away from my house!"

Robert stood next to Aaron "Babe, I've got this".

"No. I'm sick of this pathetic excuse of a family causing my family grief! First that brat tries to kill my dog, then he leaves a letter from Gordon on the windshield of my car and now he tries to punch you!" Aaron exclaimed before he looked directly into Lachlan's eyes "You're lucky that I haven't called the police on you! Would mummy be able to bail your out if you were sent down for GBH?"

"You never had a parent that cared about you! Chas left you with your dad and he hated you even more than your family does now! Nobody loves you and nobody wanted you!" Lachlan mocked Aaron as he got in Aaron's face.

"Keep talking and maybe some sense will come out of your gob" Aaron scoffed.

"Robert will get bored of you, Aaron. He always wants what he can't have!" Chrissie shouted.

"Sooner or later he'll want something new. And when he does, I'll be the one that he goes to" Rebecca smirked.

Aaron scoffed "Is that what he told you when he was engaged to your sister? It's funny how he's been with me for long and he's never gone looking for the village slag. He slept with you when he was with Chrissie and then he chose your big sister so that he could get at 'Daddy's money'. And when he had 'had' both of you he fell in love with me and I 'had' him every time that he snuck off or when he wanted more. You can give him what I can't, but I can give him so much more. And you know how I know that Robert does and will only ever love me?" He waited a few seconds before he looked at Chrissie "He gave you meaningless jewellery on your birthday. He gave me his heart and he committed to me, and in return I gave him my heart and my trust. He never really loved you, he wanted something that only I can give... and let me tell you this... he can have it whenever we both get hard".

Chrissie turned on her heels and she walked to her car with Lachlan walking along behind her. Lawrence and Rebecca walked to the cafe.

Aaron turned around and he smiled at Robert "Checkmate".

Robert smiled and he grabbed Aaron's belt, he pulled the younger man close and they shared a passionate kiss. They pulled back and they smiled at each other.

"My champ" Robert whispered.

Aaron's smile grew and he turned to walk back into his house. Robert smirked and he ran up behind Aaron, he gave Aaron a light slap on his bum and the younger man winked at him. A few hours later, Aaron and Robert were sat on the sofa, when they realised that they needed to go to town to get dog food and some food for the rest of the week. Cooper was asleep on the carpet and the couple did not want to wake him up, so left him be and they went to the shops. Little did the couple know that as soon as they left... Cooper awoke.

The pup did not know where his owners had gone and he felt upset. He sat up and began to whine and howl as loudly as possible, when no one came Cooper decided that he would leave no stone unturned until his owners came back. First Cooper went into the kitchen and spilt what was left of the dog food onto the floor. Then the pup began scratching and yapping at the door before making his way to the bathroom. Cooper found the toilet roll and dragged it downstairs. Meanwhile Aaron and Robert were on their way home, bags full of treats and food for their beloved pet. 

However when they opened the door what was in front of them made them freeze before laughing their heads off. Cooper was tangled up in a pile of toilet paper, pleading his owners to help with the cutest of puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, are you stuck, Cooper?" Robert asked.

The pup whined and he tried to wriggle out of the mass of toilet paper; that was wrapped around his body and head.

"Aaww, you silly dog" Aaron knelt down and he started to tear the toilet paper off of Cooper.

Aaron and Robert freed Cooper from the toilet paper, and he pup was very happy to receive lots of fuss.

Aaron and Robert cleaned up the toilet paper and the dog food that Cooper had spilt everywhere. Hey then had some lunch and they sat down to watch TV. Robert was sat with his arm draped over the back of the sofa behind Aaron and Aaron was snuggled up against Robert.

Aaron heard Cooper growl and he looked over his shoulder, he smiled and he chuckled when he saw that Cooper was growling at his own tail "Rob" he gave Robert a nudge.

Robert looked a Aaron and hen he looked over his shoulder, he laughed when he saw that Cooper was trying to bite his own tail.

Cooper ran around in a circle as he chased his tail, he caught his tail but he fell over. He whimpered in confusion and he looked at his owners.

"It's just not your day is it, Cooper?" Robert asked.

Aaron and Robert laughed when Cooper rolled onto his back, the pup started to roll around on the carpet.

"Happy puppy" Robert smiled.

Aaron looked at Robert and he kissed the older man "And a happy grease monkey".


	20. Just something to say that I love you

Aaron woke up when he heard loud music playing and he saw that Cooper was sat on the end on the bed "What the hell is Robert listening to now?" He climbed out bed and he pulled on a shirt before he walked downstairs.

Robert was dancing around and playing airguitar. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. "That I don't ever want to be like you. I don't want to do the things you do.  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
Cause I don't ever wanna.  
I don't ever want to be.  
You don't want to be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You. don't want to be you" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"When we're you gonna tell me that you like Good Charlotte?" Aaron asked.

Robert quickly turned around and he used his hands to hide himself "I wasn't dancing... uh...".

Aaron smirked "Sure, I think that I need to check the alarm system then. Because there was a man dancing around my living room".

"Haha very funny" Robert rolled his eyes.

"Not bad choice of song" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled and he walked over to Aaron "I have good taste then".

Aaron scoffed and he wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "Some of the music you listen to is terrible and you're the one that has a very ugly floral print shirt".

"But... I like you don't I? So I must have very good tastes" Robert pulled Aaron close and he kissed his boyfriend.

Aaron smiled when Robert pulled back "I'm just a top bloke".

"You're very good at being on top" Robert smirked.

Aaron laughed and he kissed Robert "Because I know you like it".

"I really really like you" Robert smiled.

"And I really really like you" Aaron smiled.

"I don't wanna go to work today" Robert whined.

"It's a shame that you've gotta go to work... because it's my day off and Liv's at school before she spends the night at Gabby's tonight" Aaron smirked.

"That's not fair" Robert pouted.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Aaron smiled.

"I'm gonna be thinking about you all day" Robert said as he and Aaron swayed from side to side.

"I'm gonna be thinking about you all day too" Aaron whispered.

Robert went to work at 8:55am and Aaron was home alone with Cooper. It was 1:45pm when the phone began to ring. At the time Aaron was busy making up lunch so ignored it as he did not want Cooper to get at any of the food. However it was still ringing when Aaron finished so he quickly went to pick it up.

"Hello?" Aaron asked into the phone.

"How are things, son? He you been a good boy?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

Aaron gulped "Leave me alone. And don't call me son!" he shouted.

Cooper walked over and he sat at Aaron's feet, he whimpered and he lifted his paw before he placed it on Aaron's leg.

Aaron stroked Cooper, he then looked down at his dog. He saw the puppy dog eyes that Cooper was giving him and he put the phone to his ear again "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're mine and you always gonna belong to me!" Gordon shouted.

Aaron ended the call and he sat on the floor as tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt Cooper nuzzling at his hand and he started to stroke the golden retriever "What am I gonna do, Cooper? What do I do?"

Cooper whined for an answer and he curled up next to Aaron.

Whilst Aaron was at home, Robert was at a meeting and he was very bored. He was twirling his pen around his fingers and he sighed in boredom. His mind trailed off and he started to think about Aaron, a smile spread across his lips when he remembered chasing Aaron around the garden with the garden hosepipe. He could not help but imagine Aaron lying next to him in bed, he imagined kissing his boyfriend and stroking Aaron's bare back with his finger tips. After the meeting had finished, Robert drove back to the village and he bought some food and a nice bottle of wine from David's shop.

Aaron was in the kitchen and he was washing up, he felt a body softly press against him from behind and he felt two gentle hands on his hips. "How was work?" he asked.

"Boring. I've missed you though" Robert said before he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

Aaron held Robert's hands on his hips and he smiled when he felt Robert's lips on his neck. "That feels nice".

Robert gripped Aaron's hips "I'll cook tonight. You can go to the pub to visit your mum for a bit, she's up to her neck. I'll call you when dinner's ready".

Aaron smirked "Okay". He then turned around and he kissed Robert.

After they had kissed a few times, Aaron walked to he woolpack with Cooper to help his mum out. Robert got to work on making the romantic meal for himself and Aaron. Robert prepared a mince beef and crème fraîche pasta bakes with a side dish of garlic bread, he then started to prepare the salted caramel and ice-cream deserts. Whilst he pudding were setting, Robert walked into the dining room to set the table. He heard the door open and Victoria walked in with Bernice and Rhona, he smiled when he saw hem "Hiya, thanks for coming to help me out".

"It's no problem. We've brought the balloons and the rose petals with us and we've brought the candles" Victoria smiled.

"Thanks." Robert smiled.

The three women blew up the balloons, whilst Robert set the rose petals in the shape of a heart on his and Aaron's bed. Victoria then set the balloons around Aaron and Robert's bedroom, whilst Rhona and Bernice made a trail of rose petals going up the staircase. Once everything had been set up, Victoria, Bernice and Rhona wet home and Robert changed into a suit and waistcoat.

Meanwhile, Aaron was at the Woolpack and Chas had convinced him to change into a suit. Megan was holding a business party at the pub, and Robert saw it as the perfect opportunity to plan a special supreme for Aaron. Chas knew that Robert was planning a romantic meal for Aaron, she had also dressed in a nice dress to work in so that Aaron did not get suspicious.

A slightly drunk man walked over to the bar and he looked at Chas "Same again, love".

"I think that you've had enough. Why don't I get you a glass of water?" Chas suggested.

"The only glass of water that I want is the one that your staff would give me!" the man shouted.

Aaron looked up "Mum, you handle these customers".

Chas went over to serve the people that Aaron had been serving. Aaron walked over to where Chas had been and he looked at the man.

"Now the night is interesting. I'll have another pint and then you can join me outside, Good looking" the man smirked at Aaron.

"You've had enough. And I'm taken, so you can take yourself and a glass of nice refreshing water outside" Aaron firmly said and he put a glass of water in front of the man "It's on the house".

The man walked away with his drink and he glared at Aaron.

"You can go home now, Sweetheart. Me and Charity can handle things here" Chas smiled at Aaron.

"Okay. See ya, mum" Aaron grabbed his stuff and he walked home with Cooper.

Aaron walked home and he opened the front door, he walked into his house but then he noticed the candles, roses, the set table and Robert stood there in a suit. He unclipped Cooper's lead and the dog ran over to his bed.

"What's all this?" Aaron asked.

"I said that I would cook. I wanted to supreme you" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled "You didn't have to do any of this".

Robert walked over to Aaron and he placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips "I wanted to. You deserve to have something special done for you".

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "Thank you".

Robert kissed Aaron and then he smiled at the younger man "I've got some ground rules".

"Oh? And what are those?" Aaron asked.

"Rule one, we're gonna drink the wine that I've bought. Rule two, we're gonna enjoy a romantic meal. Rule three, I'm gonna do whatever you want me to do upstairs" Robert smirked.

Aaron smirked "Sounds good to me".

Robert pulled out a chair for Aaron to sit down and then he went to get the meals. Aaron smiled when Robert sat opposite him and Robert poured hem both a glass of wine each. They engaged in convocation as they enjoyed their meal and desert. There was soft music playing in the background and Aaron was loving how romantic Robert was being. Robert had never been the romantic type so this was a welcomed supreme for Aaron. They drank some more wine before Robert tidied up the plates and dishes, Aaron was happy to just sit there and relax whilst Robert carried out the surprise. Once the dishwasher had been loaded, Robert walked back into the dining room and he took Aaron's hand.

"Are you ready for your next surprise?" Robert asked.

Aaron smiled and he nodded, he stood up and he let Robert lead him up the stairs. He noticed the rose petals and he had an idea of what his next surprise was. The older man led him by hand to their bedroom and Robert opened the door. Aaron walked into the room and he saw he candles, the balloons around the room and the rose petals in a heart shape on the bed.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Aaron turned to face Robert.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "Nothing. I just want to show you how much I love you".

"I love you so much" Aaron smiled before he kissed Robert. He wrapped he arms around Robert's neck and they slowly started to undress each other.

Once they had both been stripped down to their underwear, Robert led Aaron over to the bed and they laid down next to each other as they kissed. Robert rolled on top of Aaron and he started to kiss his way down from Aaron's neck to Aaron stomach. Robert made sure to kiss every one of Aaron's scars and to nibble on his boyfriend's nipples. The attention that Robert was giving his body made Aaron moan as he hardness in his boxers ached for attention. Once he had gotten Aaron wound up enough, Robert used his teeth to slowly pull down Aaron's underwear and then he stripped himself of his boxers. Aaron smirked before Robert kissed him again, Aaron threaded his fingers through Robert's hair and he wrapped his other arm around Robert's shoulders.

"I love you so much" Robert whispered in his kiss with Aaron.

"And I love you" Aaron whispered back.

Robert prepared Aaron and then Aaron wrapped his legs around his hips. The moans that Aaron let out made Robert heart pound. Aaron gripped the pillow and he wrapped his arm around Robert's shoulder. They rolled over and Aaron was now on top of Robert, Aaron started to move on Robert's hard member and they both moaned. Robert sat up and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist. Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and he gripped his boyfriend's blonde hair. Robert was pulling Aaron close to enhance the experience and Aaron let out uncontrollable moans. They began to kiss and they both gasped when they met their climaxs. Aaron was exhausted and he leaned against Robert as his boyfriend held him close.

"I love you, Robert" Aaron gasped for air.

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's neck "I love you, Aaron".

After a few minutes of embracing and kissing each other, Robert blew out all of the candles and they laid down in bed. Robert spooned against Aaron and they held hands, Robert kissed the back of his boyfriend's head and Aaron kissed Robert's hand. They fell asleep in no time, with smiles on their faces and embracing each other.


	21. When you just know

Two weeks passed and Aaron was still getting harassed by Gordon. The words that were spoken and phrases that were used were becoming more and more vile by the day. However, despite how bad it had became, Aaron never told a single soul as he kept in it all to himself. This did not help as Aaron was starting to have nightmares and it would haunt him every time he closed his eyes… the feeling of the rotten man's hands never left him.

It was four in the morning when the claws of terror grasped at Aaron's mind, pulling away at the strings of his every fear. The young man whimpered in his sleep, as Gordon pierced his once peaceful sleep.

"N-no… please don't…", Aaron breathed in his sleep as he fought off the perverted the attack. However, his nightmare just got worse, as he was held down on the mossy ground of the forest where he had been taken to. Aaron's eyes swung open as he sat up in a cold sweat.

Cooper was sat on the carpet and he was watching Aaron, he was worried about his owner and he whimpered.

Aaron was breathing heavily, he felt sick but he could not throw up. He sighed and he stroked Cooper's head to tell him it was alright. Aaron decided that it would not be wise to go back to sleep, so he got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast instead. He made toast and lay out some bowls for cereal. But the young man still felt sick.

Robert came downstairs not long after, "Hey, babe".

Aaron smiled but his lips quivered as he did so, "Morning, Rob".

Robert noticed and immediately thought he was upset, "Is something wrong? Why are you up so early?"

Aaron scratched his head, "I heard a noise and got kinda paranoid, so I couldn't go back to sleep. And nothing's wrong, I'm still in sleep mode I guess".

Robert narrowed his eyes, he knew something was up but he could not press put his finger on it . He stepped forwards to close any distance and then he felt Aaron's forehead. Robert sighed, "You have a fever, take the day off from work, okay?"

Aaron did not want to stay at home, but the look in Robert's eyes made it clear that he did not have a choice. "Okay. Can you try and come home early, so that I'm not alone for too long?"

Robert did not understand why his boyfriend seemed anxious to be home alone. But he convinced himself that it was because of everything that Aaron had been through "Okay. C'mere, Gorgeous".

Aaron stood up and he hugged Robert. He smiled when the older man wrapped his arms around him. He felt a hand on the back of his head and then he felt Robert kiss his head, he felt the warmth of safety and he melted into Robert's embrace.

"I don't like it when my beautiful boyfriend's sick. I like to see him smile and laugh, he's got a beautiful smile and the most amazing laugh ever" Robert said as he held Aaron.

"He doesn't always see those things" Aaron said as he referee to himself in the third person.

Robert put his ears to Aaron's ear "I know. But he is and will always be the most beautiful man in my eyes" he whispered.

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's shoulder "He loves his amazing boyfriend vet much".

"And his boyfriend loves him very much as well" Robert whispered to Aaron.

After breakfast, Robert reluctantly left for work and Aaron was alone with Cooper. Aaron did not have much to do, so he prepared stuff for dinner and got his lunch ready. Afterwards, the young man watched some television and rested. When lunch came about, Aaron went to eat some food but was stopped by the phone ringing. He sighed as he knew who it was, but he also that if he did not answer then Gordon would most likely just keep ringing for the rest of the day.

As Aaron picked up the phone he had an idea, he cleared his voice and… "Bonjour".

The other side of the line was silent.

Aaron wanted to laugh but he did not since it would ruin his accent.

"Hello? Is this Aaron Dingle?", Gordon asked, slightly confused.

"Désolé mais je ne comprends pas", Aaron replied in french, explaining that he did not understand.

"Sorry, mate. I don't understand what you just said", Gordon sounded irritated.

"Wrong … number", Aaron said slowly, trying to make it sound like he was struggling.

It was all silent and Aaron was struggling not to laugh, whilst being scared at the same time.

"Yeah… right. I know it's you, Aaron… that was very naughty of you, making fun of your dad like that. I'll have to punish you-", Gordon snarled.

Aaron hung up before Gordon could finish. He was relieved that he had not let Gordon finish his sentence, but his mind started to race with different possibilities of what Gordon was about to say. He jumped when he heard he phone ring again, and he had a sinking feeling that it was Gordon. He ignored the phone and he went to have his lunch, Cooper sat at Aaron's feet and Aaron handed Cooper a slice of cooked chicken.

Cooper happily accepted the food and his tail waged as he ate the chicken.

Aaron went back to eating as the phone continued to ring. He felt like he was on the brink of insanity and he gulped before he stood up to answer it.

However, just as he was about to pick up the phone... it stopped ringing. Aaron hesitated before he pressed the button on the answer machin, he slowly exhaled before the message started to play.

"You have three new messages. Message one".

"Please stop ignoring me son, you're such a naughty boy!" Gordon's voiced shouted through the small speakers.

"End of message. Message next message"

"Stop being a bad boy, Aaron, or I'll have to punish you". Gordon's menacing voice snarled.

"End of message. Next message".

"Stop being a drama queen, you're a hideous freak. Count yourself lucky that I'm still interested!" Gordon's voice bellowed from the speakers.

"End of messages. To save your messages press once, two listen to your messages again press two, to delete your messages press three".

Aaron did not hesitate to press number three.

"Messages deleted, end of messages"

Aaron let out the breath that he had been holding in, his chest was heaving and he was trembling as Gordon's words echoed in his mind. He was in tears as he quickly walked over to Cooper for hugs.

Robert was at work when the door to the portercabin opened he Rebecca walked in. Robert looked up and he sighed when he saw Rebecca "What do you want?"

"Why did Aaron tell you about what Gordon supposedly did?" Rebecca asked.

"When he felt safe. And Gordon didn't supposedly hurt Aaron, Gordon tortured him". Robert stated.

"I bet that Aaron was jealous about what we had. He just wanted attention" Rebecca sat on Robert's desk.

Robert stood up and he grabbed his jacket "There was no us and there never will be. Aaron hates having all of the attention on him, and I know that he wasn't lying".

"I could give you everything that you want. What can he give you? A dog? A drink on the house because his mum owns the pub?" Rebecca scoffed.

Robert looked at Rebecca "Nothing that you offer me is worth the time of day. I found Cooper for Aaron because that's what he needed at that point in time. Cooper even growled at you and Chrissie, he probably smelt the worthless shit that you two reek of. Mine and Aaron's life is none of your business. If I wanted you I would've had you. Aaron and I both wanted each other and I let him have my heart and he gave me his heart in exchange. Now if you excuse me..." he picked up his phone, wallet and laptop "I'm gonna go home to the love of my life".

Rebecca glared at Robert before she turned on her heels and she stormed back over to her car. She then drove back to Lawrence's house.

Robert scoffed and he walked out of the portercabin, he locked up the portercabin, before he drove back to the village and home to Aaron.

Aaron jumped when he heard the door open, but he smiled when he saw Robert. "Hiya" he walked over to his boyfriend.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "Hiya, my beautiful boyfriend".

Aaron kissed Robert and he wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "How was work?"

"Productive" Robert answered "But... I just want to kiss you and snuggle up with you for the rest of today" he then kissed Aaron.

Aaron kissed Robert back and he opened his mouth to allow Robert entry. Robert moved his hands and he gripped Aaron's hips, he pulled the younger man against his body as they passionately kissed. After kissing for a bit they walked into the kitchen to make dinner and Cooper had a nap. Aaron wanted to tell Robert what had happened whilst he was at work, but he thought that Robert would be angry at him. Aaron did not tell Robert that Gordon was harassing him and he continued to make dinner. The rest of the evening consisted of the couple snuggling up on the sofa and kissing a few times as they watched TV. Cooper was laid of the floor next to their feet and he was asleep, Aaron knew that he was safe with Robert so he took comfort in being in Robert's arms. Robert had the feeling that something was wrong and he looked at Aaron, he could feel that Aaron was tense he kissed his boyfriend's head and he felt Aaron snuggle up closer to him. He stroked Aaron's bicep with his thumb and he tilted his head to rest it against Aaron's head. He could not shake the feeling that something was wrong but he did not bring it up.


	22. Emotions eventually boil over

Aaron whimpered in his sleep as yet another nightmare took hold of him. He dreamt about when Gordon had taken him and cried as he slept.

Robert woke up and he saw that Aaron was having a nightmare "Aaron, it's alright. Wake up, babe!"

Aaron tossed and turned for a few moments before he woke up and he was immediately pulled into a loving embrace.

Robert cradled and softly shushed his boyfriend back to sleep, and then he went back to sleep.

Robert woke up the next morning and he saw that Aaron was asleep still, he kissed his boyfriend's head and Aaron woke up "Hi".

Aaron smiled "Hi".

"You okay?" Robert asked as he rolled onto his side.

Aaron nodded "Yeah. Why d'you ask?"

"You just deem distant. I just know what you're like when something's wrong" Robert answered.

"I'm just tired. I'll be fine" Aaron softly said.

Robert kissed Aaron "Okay. You know that you can tell me if something's wrong".

Aaron nodded "Yeah I know".

Aaron and Robert laid there for a few minutes, they busied themselves by kissing each other. They got out of bed when they heard that Cooper was barking, they walked downstairs and Robert fed Cooper whilst Aaron made the breakfasts. Liv yawned as she walked down the stairs and she slouched onto the sofa.

"Tired?" Robert asked.

"Yeah." Liv nodded.

"You shouldn't have stayed up so late then" Aaron stated

"I had homework to do" Liv fibbed.

"Oh yeah, I so remember having to play on Black ops for my maths homework when I was at school" Robert joked.

"I think that I skived off school that day" Aaron smirked.

"Have I ever told you that I love how bad you are?" Robert asked with a smirk.

Aaron smiled "I don't think so".

Robert hugged Aaron from behind "I love how bad you are".

Aaron turned his head and he kissed Robert "I love you too".

"Ew" Liv really loved that her brother was happy but she liked to whined Aaron and Robert up.

"That's what I'm gonna say when you're in a relationship" Aaron smiled.

Liv had some breakfast before she went out with her friends. Robert sat with Aaron and they kissed for a bit before Robert had to go to work. Leaving Aaron on his own.

Aaron dreaded that the phone might ring and that the monster from his childhood might visit him. Cooper ran over and he yapped before he tilted his head to the left. Aaron smiled and he started to stroke Cooper. "You're a good boy, Cooper. I'm sorry for everything".

Cooper whimpered and he looked at Aaron with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Do you wanna go on a walk?" Aaron asked.

Cooper's tail started to wag and he yapped happily .

Aaron smiled "Okay, come on then".

Whilst Aaron was walking to the front door, Cooper walked over and Aaron saw that the dog was carrying his lead in his mouth.

Aaron smiled "Clever boy".

Aaron clipped Cooper to his lead and then he took Cooper on a walk around the village. All the time trying not to keep looking over his shoulder.

At lunch time, Aaron got a phone call on his mobile. He answered it quickly, thinking it was his Robert calling to say hello or fill him in on an event.

"Hi, R-" Aaron was cut off by a familiar but unpleasant voice. 

"Hello son". The monster snarled. 

Aaron froze, unsure of what to say or do. 

"C'mon, son, aren't you going to ask your old man how he's been?", the disgusting creature asked, "The silent treatment, huh? Why don't we go get some fish and chip? That'll cheer you up, right?" 

Aaron began to shake as memories flooded back. 

"I see you're just as stubborn as your mother. You remind me of her", Gordon sneered into Aaron's ear. 

Tears began to well up and finally, Aaron came to his senses and hung up. The young man sat there for a while, hands covering his face as he wept. 

at 4:52, Robert walked through the front door and he kissed Aaron. "Hello".

Aaron smiled "How was work?"

"Dull. How was your day?" Robert asked.

"It was okay" Aaron lied so that Robert would not find out about Gordon harassing him. "I took Cooper for a walk and then I did some work on my laptop".

Aaron and Robert sat down on the sofa and they snuggled up to watch TV. Robert got up to make himself a drink, Aaron's mind ventured to earlier that day when he had received the phone call from Gordon. He wanted to tell Robert, plead him to put an end to Gordon harassing him but... Aaron did not want his boyfriend to get involved and possibly hurt. Aaron began to remember back to when Gordon would throw things at him, there was always the sound of smashing and there was always glass on the floor. Just then, Robert dropped his glass of water on the floor by accident.

Aaron jumped and fear struck him "Calm down, Aaron" he muttered under his breath

Robert bent down to pick up the glass but caught the expression on Aaron's face first. "What's wrong?", Robert asked, "Are you having a flashback?" 

Aaron quickly slipped his mask on to hide his fear, "No, you just startled me". 

Robert narrowed his eyes, "You're doing that thing again". 

"What thing?", Aaron asked. 

"The thing where you hide your true feelings". Robert answered. 

"I'm not hiding anything!", Aaron said in defence.

"Stop lying to me!", Robert said angrily.

"I'm not lying", Aaron countered which angered Robert even more. 

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? It drives me insane some of the time!" Robert shouted.

Aaron found himself back on the phone call, his breathing hitched and tears began to roll down his cheeks "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me"

Robert quickly realised that he had sprung a memory and quickly got to Aaron's side. He hugged the younger man and he cradled him in his arms. "Hey, ssh ssh it's okay. I'm sorry, Aaron. I'm sorry for shouting at you, baby".

Aaron cried and cried as Robert whispered comforting words to him. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I'm sorry for driving you insane". 

"No, Aaron" Robert kissed Aaron's head "I'm sorry. It's your stubbornness that attracted me to you in the first place. As well as the fact that you're brave and beautiful. I'm sorry for shouting. Please don't cry, Baby", Robert apologised over and over again. 

"I'm sorry for being bad" Aaron cried.

Robert's heart broke and he kissed Aaron's head "You've not been bad. It's my fault for shouting at you. I'm sorry, baby".

Aaron buried his face into Robert's chest "Robert." 

Robert rubbed Aaron's back "I'm here, I've got you and I'll never let go of you". He then kissed Aaron's head again and he started to rock the younger man.

After a few minutes Aaron calmed down and he pulled away from Robert. The older man started to stroke his boyfriend's hair and he held his hand. 

"What happened, Baby? Are you okay?" Robert asked.

"I just remembered it all. I'm fine now" Aaron sniffled and he forced a smile.

Robert saw straight through Aaron's protective armour but he nodded "Okay. You can tell me anything through, you know that right?" 

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

They did not talk about Aaron's emotional meltdown for the rest of the evening. Robert made dinner so that he could say sorry for arguing with his boyfriend. Aaron played fetch in the garden with Cooper to take his mind off of the events of the day, he was scared that Robert would hate him if he found out.

Once dinner was finished the two sat down to eat. Aaron's secret was eating him up on the inside and it caused him to be more distant towards Robert. The older man noticed and watched his boyfriend closely, as if the answer was written on the younger man's face. 

Eventually, it got to the point where Robert was at his wits end and just had to ask, "Is everything okay?"

Aaron panicked, he was sure Robert could tell when he was lying and he would get mad if he said it was nothing. "I-" Aaron was cut off by Cooper's barking.

The couple turned to look and found the pup sat by his bowl, acting like he had never eaten for months. Aaron shook his head and patted his pet before putting food down for him and returning to the table. Aaron did not bring up what they were talking about and refused to answer the previous question. Robert did not press into the situation since he knew he was treading on something delicate. 

Robert and Aaron was eating when the phone went off. Aaron got up to answer the phone, he knew that it was probably Gordon.

However Robert smiled and shook his head "I'll get it" he said before he stood up went to go answer the phone.

Aaron did not object. He thought that Robert might not pity him as much, if he heard for himself the putrid words that Gordon was most likely going to spit into the phone.

Robert kissed Aaron's head as he walked passed him, he walked over to the phone and he picked it up. He held the phone to his ear, he had a smile on his face... but he could never have been prepared for what he was about to hear. "Hello?", Robert spoke into the phone. 

"Aaron? Finally answering huh? About time you freak of nature! Why anyone would love you is beyond me! You should be glad I'm even bothering with a piece of trash like you! Your disgusting to look at and you're impossible to love!" A familiar voice shouted into the phone. 

Robert froze before he felt anger boil inside of him, "Stay away from my Aaron, or I'll rip you to shreds and leave you to die in that prison cell of yours!" Robert hung up and he turned around. He saw that Aaron was stood in the doorway and his heart went out to his boyfriend. 

"I didn't want you to find out, because I didn't want you to be mad at me" Aaron sniffled. 

Robert walked over to Aaron and he pulled him into an embrace "I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry for not finding out sooner". 

Aaron clung onto Robert "It's okay. Please don't be mad at me".

"I'm not mad at you. I'll fix this and I'll make everything better again." Robert cooed and he placed a hand on the back of his boyfriend's head "It's gonna be okay. "

After they had finished their dinner, Aaron told Robert everything that had been happening over the last couple of weeks. Robert felt bad that he had not noticed the change in his boyfriend's emotions, how could He not have seen? Once he had been informed about everything that had happened, Robert just held Aaron and he comforted his boyfriend. Robert hated the fact that Aaron had been dealing with everything on his own for weeks, it was not fair.


	23. Coming down with something

Robert woke up in the middle of the night and he saw that Aaron was still asleep next to him. He leaned over his boyfriend and he stroked his hair "I'm sorry for not taking care of you. I'm so sorry, baby" he whispered. He kissed his boyfriend's head and he spooned against Aaron so that he could protect him.

Cooper jumped onto the bed and he curled up on the end of the bed, he looked at his owners and he whined.

Robert looked at Cooper "He'll be okay. He's okay at the moment".

Cooper whined but be closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

Robert looked at Aaron and he sighed "You're my everything. You don't have to shut me out, I'm always here for you". Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair for a few minutes before he fell asleep again.

Aaron woke up the next morning and he smiled when he saw that Robert was holding him. He rolled over and he kissed his boyfriend's head "You're my world".

"And you're my everything" Robert said as he opened his eyes.

"Can I jus stay with you for a bit today? I don't want to be alone" Aaron admitted.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "Yeah. I'm never gonna leave you" he then pulled Aaron into a hug and he held his boyfriend "I'll always be with you".

Aaron snuggled into Robert and his boyfriend held him close After a few minutes where Aaron and Robert were in pure bliss, the couple got up and ready for their day ahead.

Aaron was downstairs first and was about to make breakfast when the phone began to ring. The young man stared at the phone as it rang, terrified of who it might be. He reached out slowly but another hand beat him to it.

"Hello", Robert spoke in monotone.

Aaron smiled gratefully and went to do breakfast.

"Who was it?", Aaron asked when Robert came back into the room.

"Just some guy with an accent wanting to know about our gas and electric". Robert answered.

Aaron smiled and put a plate of egg, bacon, toast and tomatoes in front of his boyfriend, "eat up".

After the couple had eaten, Aaron got his laptop out to do some work. Robert said that he had to go and pick some stuff up from the convenience store. Robert kissed Aaron goodbye before he left the house. The older man actually took his car, and he drove to the Hotten general prison to set Gordon straight. He was angry that his Aaron had been targeted.

Robert was sat in the visiting room at the prison, as he waited to have a go at Gordon for harassing Aaron. He heard the buzzer and then a line of inmates walked into the room to see their loved ones. He looked up and his anger grew when he saw Gordon.

Gordon walked over and he sat opposite Robert, he grinned when he saw the blonde haired man and he slouched in his chair "Aaron not with ya?"

"I would never bring him within ten feet of you. Just hearing your name makes me feel sick." Robert snarled.

"Has my son been a gold boy. He knows what'll happen if he's bad" Gordon laughed.

Robert leaned forward in his chair "Leave my Aaron alone. He wants nothing to do with you and I will make your life hell if you don't back off" Robert threatened.

"He's not yours. Aaron Livesy belongs to me!" Gordon shouted.

"My boyfriend does not belong to you! He is the most beautiful person that I have ever see and one day I will make him mine!" Robert shouted and he knew exactly what he had meant. "Stay away from my Aaron" he snarled before he stood up and he walked out of the prison. He sat in his car and he slowly exhaled, he already had a headache and he felt sick but he was thankful that his boyfriend was most likely safe now. He drove to the shop and he bought a few treats for himself. And Aaron.

Aaron was sat on the sofa and he was doing some work on his laptop, and Cooper was happily chewing a bone. He sighed and he looked at the dog "You're so lucky not to be a human. Me and Robert look after you and you look after us. But you have enough energy to run around all day, Robert can't always keep up with me" he joked.

Cooper looked up and he tilted his head to the side as if he was confused by what Aaron had said.

Aaron smiled and he chuckled as the dog walked over to him and laid down at his feet "You're a big softy aren't ya?"

Cooper pricked his ear up and he heard the sound of a car door shut, he sat up and he barked happily before he ran over to the front door.

"Is Robert home?" Aaron asked and his question was answered when Cooper looked up at the door.

Cooper was sat in front of the front door and his tail was drumming on the floor. He lifted his paw and he started to scratch at the door as he whined. He knew who had come home.

Robert was opening the front door when he suddenly got dizzy, "Geez, did I get out the car too fast?" He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room, bag of junk food in his hand.

"Robert? What's with the bag of crap?" Aaron asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"This is my reward!", Robert exclaimed, looking hurt.

"Reward for what?", Aaron inquired, closing his laptop.

"For shutting that monster up!" Robert smiled before collapsing on the sofa and resting his head on Aaron's lap. "I love you".

"I love you too" Aaron was about to ask further, but he saw that his boyfriend was very pale so he felt Robert's forehead and gasped, "You're burning up!"

"I know right? only I can be so handsome!" Robert boasted.

Aaron rolled his eyes and slipped off the sofa to get an ice pack.

Robert felt dizzy and he had a stomach ache. He sniffled and he curled up on the sofa.

Aaron walked back into the living room with an ice pack in hand. He crouched down in front of Robert and he held the ice pack on his boyfriend's head "I shouldn't have let you answer that call yesterday. I shouldn't of involved you".

Robert looked at Aaron and he cupped his boyfriend's cheek in his hand "It's my job to take care of you and by not knowing about what you were going through I failed. You were right to let me find out that Gordon was harassing you. You don't have to shut me out, you can tell me things and I will always protect you".

Aaron nodded and he smiled "Rest for a bit. Let me know if you feel worse".

Robert nodded "Okay. Can you sit with me for a bit please?"

Aaron nodded "Okay" he helped Robert sit up and then he sat on the sofa. He scooped his boyfriend up and cradled him.

Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder and he sniffled "I don't feel that good".

Aaron looked at Robert and he kissed his boyfriend "Close your eyes for a bit. Don't worry about protecting me so much."

Robert closed his eyes and he was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Aaron stroked Robert's hair and he held his boyfriend close "You're absolutely amazing. I love you so much. I'm sorry for causing you grief all of the time". He sniffled and he continued to stroke his boyfriend's hair.


	24. Once untouched

Robert woke up with a start, tears running down his cheeks and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked around with a dizzy look in his eyes as saliva began to build up in his mouth. Robert tried to swallow but the fluid just built up even more than before. His stomach began to turn and he quickly ran to the bathroom, recognising the symptoms. As soon as Robert leaned over the toilet he began to pour out the retched vile he had tried to hold back.

Robert sat there heaving, until he was sure there was not anything else trying to jump out of his stomach.

"Robert? Are you okay?" Aaron knocked on the bathroom door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Aaron coughed.

"No you're not, you've been sick, haven't you?" Aaron asked but he already knew the answer.

Robert stood up and he flushed the toilet before he opened the door. "Yes, just a little, must've been something I ate."

"Are you sure, you've not been yourself for a couple of days" Aaron stated.

"I'm sure, don't worry" Robert sighed.

"Well ... if your not ill ... then are you-" Aaron started but he was cut off by Robert.

"NOPE!" Robert stormed off.

"Aww, I was looking forward to the newest addition" Aaron smirked

"FUCK OFF!" Robert shouted from another room.

Aaron watched Robert eat his breakfast carefully, trying to see any change in behaviour. However Robert seemed to be quite normal. Aaron's eyes lingered down to the older man's stomach, he seemed to be getting a little chubby.

"For the last time Aaron, I have not got a bun in the oven!", Robert said angrily.

Aaron burst out laughing and he put his piece of toast down.

Robert bit into his toast, tearing at it vigorously. He was frustrated and moody because he felt sick.

"Okay then Mr tiger, calm down", Aaron joked.

Robert smirked and he finished his toast. Cooper, who had been watching Robert closely, sensing the distress in him seemed to ease his caution upon seeing him happy.

Robert walked over to the sofa and he collapsed onto it, he coughed and he sniffled.

Aaron walked over to Robert and he put a large bowl onto the floor next to Robert. He then crouched down and he stroked back Robert's hair "I know that you're not fine. I know that you feel sick".

"I it that obvious?" Robert grumbled.

"You smell like cucumbers when you're sick. I can just tell" Aaron stated.

Robert looked at Aaron and he smiled "Nothing gets passed you does it?"

Aaron smiled "Nope". He passed Robert the remote control for the TV "Just relax for today. Make sure that you rest".

Robert nodded "Thank you".

Aaron kissed Robert's forehead "No problem".

Robert watched TV and Aaron made sure that he was alright before he left for work. Robert remembered the box of pictures of Aaron that Chas had left, he stood up and he walked over to the cabinet. He picked up the box and he walked over to the sofa, he sat down and he rummaged through the box until he found a DVD with writing on it 'Aaron's first steps'. He stood up and he put the DVD into the DVD Player. He pressed play and he waited for a few seconds until the film loaded, he sat on the sofa and Cooper curled up next to him.

The video: (The room was obviously a child's play room and buy the look of the toys it was an infant's playroom.

"Where's my little boy?" a feminine voice asked.

A baby giggled and he crawled into view of the camera.

"There you are. My beautiful baby boy" the woman said in a singsong voice.

The baby giggled and he tried to touch the camera "Cama".

"Nearly. It's a camera, Aaron" The woman cooed.

"Cama" baby Aaron repeated.

The camera was put down and Chas picked Aaron up, she tickled her son's belly and he giggled before she put him down. Aaron giggled and he covered his eyes with his hands.

Chas smiled and Aaron looked at her "Peak a boo".

Aaron giggled and he covered his eyes with his hands for a few seconds, before he looked at his mother.

"Peak a boo" Chas said in a singsong voice.

Aaron laughed and he kicked his legs to show that he was excited.

Chas laughed "Do you like to play peak a boo?"

Aaron made a few cute baby noises "Mama".

"I'm here. You're a very clever boy, Aaron" Chas smiled.

Aaron giggled and he clapped his hands.

The door opened and Gordon walked in "Chas, have you seen my wallet anywhere?"

"It's in the kitchen. Why don't you come and sit with me and Aaron?" Chas suggested.

Gordon looked at Aaron and he pulled a face "I'm going to the pub. See ya later" he then left the house.

Chas sighed and she looked at Aaron "Just ignore him, sweetheart. We don't need anyone else".

Aaron lost his balance and he fell backwards, he giggled as he laid on his back and he excitedly kicked his legs.

Chas chuckled and she picked Aaron up, she held his hands and she helped him stand up. The baby was unsteady on his feet at first, but he seemed to be interested on the fact that he was standing up. Chas slowly let go of Aaron's hands and she clapped "Aaron, come on. Come on, sweetheart" she encouraged as she moved back a little bit.

Aaron fell over and Chas lifted him back up, so that he was standing up. This happened five times in total.

Chas clapped her hands together to encourage Aaron to walk "Come on, my cleaver little boy".

Aaron lifted one leg and he started to walk towards Chas "Ahh!" he stumbled but he managed to walk for a few seconds before he fell into Chas's arms.

Chas smiled and she picked Aaron up "Yay, you did it! Well done, Aaron".

Aaron giggled and he clapped.)

Robert was smiling as he watched the footage of Aaron as a baby, he thought that he was adorable and he chuckled "He was so cute, he's so clever".

The video continued and Robert chuckled, as baby Aaron helped Chas to glam-up a picture of a giraffe with gold glitter.

The video (Aaron giggled his little head off as Chas tickled him, and then she shook the glitter off the giraffe, "Mr Long Neck looks ready for the party now, well done my clever boy."

Aaron clapped his hands and appreciated his work.

Chas kissed her son's forehead and carried him to his highchair, before she fed him his food, at which point the video ended.)

Robert smiled because he was relieved that at some point there was a length of time, where Aaron's innocence remained untouched by the monster had hurt him. Not only that, but Robert was overjoyed that he got to see something from Aaron's past that not many others got to see.

The door opened and Aaron walked into the front room, with Victoria in tow. Robert looked up and he smiled when he saw Aaron, the younger man walked over and he kissed his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

Robert nodded, a big smile still on his face, "Yeah".

"What is this stuff?", Victoria asked, as she peered into the box of baby stuff. Her face formed an awestruck expression, before she grinned at Aaron, "Is this you? You're so cute".

Aaron looked like he was going to explode with embarrassment as he turned to Vic, "No, it's one of my distant cousin's baby, Hank". Whilst Aaron was saying this Robert made gestures behind Aaron's back to confirm that it was actually the dark-haired man.

Victoria sat down in the armchair and she looked at Robert "What's up with you?"

"I'm sick" Robert stated.

Cooper ran over to Robert and his tail wagged when he received fuss.

"Yeah right, you're just milking it" Victoria rolled her eyes.

Robert really did feel sick but he did not have the energy to argue, he felt like he was going to be sick any second and he winced because of the pain in his head.

Aaron picked up the bowl that was on the floor, he walked over to where Victoria was sat and he held the bowl out for her to see its contents.

Victoria looked into the sink bowl and she nearly added her own meal into it "Ew that's gross!"

Robert looked at Aaron and he smiled.

"I know every time Robert is lying, and unless Cooper has been eating pizza then I think that Robert's really ill" Aaron shrugged and then he went to clean the bowl.

Victoria stroked Cooper for a minute before she went back to work, Cooper curled up on the armchair and he closed his eyes. Aaron walked into the living room and he crouched down next to the sofa, he started to stroke Robert's hair an his boyfriend looked at him.

"How do you feel?" Aaron asked.

"Worse than I did yesterday" Robert answered.

"Do you want anything?" Aaron asked.

"To sit with you for the rest of today" Robert answered.

Aaron smiled and he nodded, he helped Robert to sit up and then he sat on the sofa. He helped Robert lie down so that his boyfriend's head was on his lap.

Robert sniffled and he coughed, he snuggled up and he held Aaron's hand "Are you okay?"

Aaron looked down at Robert and he stroked his boyfriend's knuckles with his thumb. "Yeah, I'm okay. But don't worry about me, I'm not important".

"Don't ever say that. You're very important to me" Robert lovingly said.

Aaron smiled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay as long as you're okay" Robert answered.

Robert fell asleep as Aaron stroked his hair, he slept peacefully as his boyfriend watched over him. However... Aaron could was not at ease, because he was still scared that a new terror could attack their lives at any moment.


	25. No energy but one amazing boyfriend

Robert felt dizzy and he stumbled as he walked into the living room, he was using the sofa to balance on bit his vision was going blurry "Aaron".

Cooper knew that something was wrong, so he walked alongside Robert.

Aaron walked into the living room and he saw that Robert was very pale "Robert, what's wrong?"

"I can't see anything and I feel dizzy. I can't breathe" Robert gasped for air, but then he collapsed onto the floor.

Cooper tried to wake Robert up, by nudging his arm and whimpering.

"Robert!" Aaron ran over to his boyfriend and he checked his airways. "Robert, can you hear me? Robert?" When Robert did not respond Aaron rolled him onto his side and put him in the recovery position. Aaron placed a hand on Robert's forehead "Christ. You've got a temperature".

Robert slowly came back to consciousness and he opened his eyes. He felt Cooper nudging his arm and he lifted it, Cooper immediately put his head under Robert's arm and he looked at his owner. Robert stroked Cooper and then he looked at Aaron "Aaron?"

"Robert. Are you okay?" Aaron asked as he stroked Robert's hair.

Robert nodded "Yeah. What happened?"

"You fainted. You've got a temperature and you look very pale. How do you feel?" Aaron asked.

"My stomach hurts and so does my head" Robert answered.

"Do you want help to stand up" Aaron asked.

Robert nodded and his boyfriend helped him stand up. Aaron helped Robert over to the sofa and he laid him down. Robert's breathing hitched and he coughed. Aaron walked into the kitchen to get Robert a drink and a cold flannel. He then walked back onto the living room and he crouched down next to the sofa.

"Here. Drink this" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert drank the water and then Aaron put the glass on the coffee table. "Thank you"

Aaron held the cold flannel on his boyfriend's forehead and he smiled "No problem. Try and get some sleep".

Robert nodded and he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Aaron sat with Robert for a few minutes, until he straightened up and he went into the kitchen to make dinner.

A nightmare invaded Robert's mind and he started to twitch in his sleep.

(The nightmare:

Robert could hear screaming and the sound of grunting. He was running towards the sound and he saw a white van "Aaron!"

"Robert, help me!" Aaron screamed.

Robert ran to the van and he pulled at the doors "Aaron! Leave him alone! Gordon, leave him alone!"

"Robert, stop him. Please save me! You promised to protect me! You promised!" Aaron screamed.

Robert started to kick the doors and he cried as he listened to Aaron scream.

But suddenly... the screaming stopped and everything was silent.

"Aaron? Aaron!" Robert yelled as he tried to pull the doors open.

Robert managed to get the doors open and he looked inside. He gasped when he saw the blood stained mattress and the dirt covered shovel. He then heard the sound of crying and he looked towards one of the corners.

"Aaron?" Robert asked.

Aaron was huddled up in a corner and he had no clothes on. He had cuts and blood going down his back. He was shaking and he turned his head. He had a cut going down his face and a black eye, he also had a bloody nose and a split lip. "You promised that you'd protect me. You said that you were gonna save me and that you wouldn't be long" he sniffled.

"But I did save you. I stopped him" Robert said as a tear rolled out of his eye.

Aaron shook his head "You never came. You left me with him all night, and you never came to save me" he cried.

"What did he do to you?" Robert asked as he walked over to Aaron.

"It felt like it lasted for hours. I was bleeding and crying for you. He had enough and he... he slit my throat. I died on that mattress as he... the last thing I felt was him. The last thing I saw was my clothes dumped in the corner. He didn't realise that I was dead and I could still feel everything. He buried me next to that tree and nobody ever found me. I'm alone and nobody loves me" Aaron cried.

"I tried to save you. I did save you" Robert tearfully said.

"You let him hurt me!" Aaron shouted.

"No" Robert cried.

"You turned a blind eye and you let me suffer for hours. I was in agony for the whole night and you never even came to save me. I'm dead and nobody even cares enough to look for my body" Aaron sobbed.

"I did save you. I carried you to hospital and I cleaned the burn on your wrist" Robert exclaimed.

"He threatened to do the same to you. But I protected you and it made him angrier at me. He made it hurt more" Aaron sniffled and he hugged his knees.

"I'm sorry" Robert cried.

"It's too late now. I hate you and it's your fault!" Aaron shouted as he cried.

"You don't mean that." Robert sniffled.

Aaron's eyes were dark and the voice that's came out of his mouth was not his "Aaron's a naughty boy. He was punished and he's been put back in his place!"

"Gordon" Robert stated.

Aaron's eyes changed to those that were filled with fear "Robert, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. Please don't leave me alone with him" he begged, but then his head snapped to one side and his eyes became dark again "Shut up, Aaron! Robert doesn't love you and he doesn't care about you!"

Robert's eyes widened when he realised that Gordon and Aaron were some how merged together. "Leave him alone! Leave my Aaron alone!" He shouted.

Aaron's head snapped to one side again and he whimpered "He's in my head. He won't stop. It wasn't me that said that I hated you, he's making me say things and then it hurts when I disobey". He hissed in pain and he clutched his stomach.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying with you. It's gonna be okay".

Aaron cried into Robert's chest for a moment, but that crying turned into laughing. Gordon's laughing.

Robert pulled back from hugging Aaron and he saw the blood. He starred at Aaron, but then Aaron's expression turn to one of fear.

"Stay away from me!" Aaron screamed as he scrambled into a corner.

Robert looked over his shoulder and he saw Gordon.

Gordon walked over to Aaron and he grabbed the young man "It's your fault! You're a naughty little boy!" He shouted at Aaron.

Aaron whimpered and he turned his head away from Gordon "I'm sorry, dad. Please don't hurt me".

Robert tried to get to Aaron, but he was pulled back. He realised that he was chained to the wall and he started to cry for Aaron "It's gonna be okay, Aaron".

Aaron was thrown into the mattress and Gordon sat on him. He cried and he thrashed around "Robert, please help me. I'm sorry, please help me!"

Robert tried to reach for Aaron's hand "It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you".

Aaron tried to reach for Robert's hand. But he screamed in pain.)

"Robert, wake up! Robert!" Aaron yelled as he shook Robert.

"No. Leave him alone!" Robert shouted.

"Robert!" Aaron shouted.

Robert woke up and he sat up. He was breathing heavily and he was crying, he looked to his side and he saw Aaron "Aaron?"

Aaron sat on the sofa and he pulled Robert into an embrace "It's alright. You're safe".

"Aaron" Robert sobbed into his boyfriend's chest "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry".

Aaron stroked Robert's hair "Hey, sshh it's okay. You're okay, sshh sshh. Nothing's gonna happen to you".

Robert shook his head "I didn't get to you in time. You were hurt so badly and you were screaming. You were crying and you were screaming for me to help you. I'm so sorry that I was too late".

Aaron realised what Robert's dream was possibly about. "That wasn't you fault. Don't blame yourself".

Robert felt sick and dizzy, he laid down on the sofa with his head resting on Aaron's leg "I can still hear your screams and you begging me to save you. I can still hear all of it".

Aaron stroked Robert's hair and he held the older man's hand "None of what happened to me was your fault. You saved me and you carried me to your car, you drove me to the hospital and you held me in your arms whilst I cried. You protected me and you've kept me safe since. Let me take care of you. Tell me what you're thinking about".

Robert hiccupped and he sniffled "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are".

Aaron smiled as he continued to stroke his boyfriend's hair. "You're beautiful too".

"Of course I am. I had to attract you somehow" Robert smiled before he coughed.

"There's that... as well as the fact that you care about me. I care about you too" Aaron softly said.

Robert smiled and he went back to sleep as Aaron watched over him.

Aaron waited until Robert was deep in his dreams, before he got up to prepare dinner and clean up anything that was used. He then made some hot drinks for himself and Robert and he gave Cooper his dinner and some water. Someone pounded on the door and Aaron went to get the mail. It was some letters from online services and his bank balances. Aaron dumped the mail down on the coffee table to read later. Robert was still asleep so Aaron made sure that his boyfriend was on his side before grabbing his laptop and doing some work. Eventually, a few hours passed and Aaron got worried since Robert had not even moved once. Aaron stood up and check Robert for a pulse before sighing and going off to finish dinner.

Robert woke up at 4pm and he looked around, he saw Aaron and he smiled "You're a sight for sore eyes".

Aaron smiled and he looked at Robert "So are you. How do you feel?"

Robert sighed "No change".

Aaron stood up and he put his laptop down before he walked over to the sofa and he crouched down in front of his boyfriend "I hate it when you're not well".

"I hate it when you're poorly too" Robert stated.

Aaron held Robert's hand "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"A kiss on the forehead and a hug" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's forehead, he then put his arm around his boyfriend's and he pulled him into a hug. "You mean everything to me. Nothing else matters but you".

Robert had onto Aaron and he breathed in the younger man's scent "You're my whole world. I love you more than anything in this world".

Aaron kissed Robert's shoulder "Thank you for keeping me safe. I promise that I'll always protect you".

Robert smiled "And I'll always protect you. I promise to take care if you until the day I die".

"Same here" Aaron whispered.

They hugged for a minute or two before Aaron walked into the dinner to finish making the dinner. Robert closed his eyes for a bit but he felt a pressure on his legs and he opened his eyes. Robert smiled when he saw that Cooper was curled up on top of his legs, he reached over and he rubbed the dogs ear and Cooper looked at him.

"You're a good boy, Cooper. Thank you for looking after me and Aaron" Robert softly said with a smiled.

Cooper seemed to smile before he lowered his head and he closed his eyes to go to sleep. The weight of the pup and the heat vibrating through him made Robert sleepy, and his eyes eventually drooped shut.

When Robert eventually opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a bowl of chicken soup, crispy but soft doughboys and a glass of water by a pack of medicine. Robert sat bolt upright, his mouth wad watering.

Cooper whined and he jumped down from his master's lap, he had startled by the sudden movement. He walked over to the armchair and he jumped up onto it, he then curled up and he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Robert was about to eat the soup, but the dizziness hit him all at once and he sat back. He was frozen on the sofa.

Aaron came from the bathroom and heard the Cooper whine. Panicked that something had happened to his beloved boyfriend, he rushed down the stairs and into the living room. "Robert? You okay?", he blurted out, forgetting that Robert could either be asleep or have a headache. Aaron saw that his boyfriend was sat up on the sofa, but that he was not moving an inch or even responding in any way. "Robert...?", Aaron called out softly.

When the blonde refused to answer, Aaron circled the sofa and found Robert with tears streaming down his face. as he stared hungrily at the food Aaron had prepared.

Aaron took it the wrong way and he knelt down in front of Robert , he placed his hand on Robert's knee and he looked at his boyfriend "Robert? Is something wrong? Does your head hurt?"

Robert shook his head and pointed at the soup, "I-I-I am t-too d-dizzy to eat it", he whimpered and then he sniffled.

Aaron sat in confusion, before he picked up the bowl, "Want me to feed you?"

Robert nodded frantically despite the fact that it made him even more dizzy.

Aaron sat next to Robert, he started to feed his boyfriend the soup and the dough balls.

Once Robert was full, Aaron put the dishes down on the coffee table he then scooped Robert up and he kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Robert snuggled into Aaron and he melted in his boyfriend's loving arms, he held Aaron's hand and he raised it to his lips before he lazily kissed Aaron's knuckles.

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's head "Close you're eyes and get some sleep. You're shattered and you need to rest so that you can get better".

Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder and he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Aaron held Robert as he slept and he kissed his hand "Sleep well, Rob".


	26. Another set of eyes on us

Robert was feeling very sorry for himself, he was lying on the sofa with a blanket and a pillow as well as a box of chocolates on the coffee table in front of him. He sniffled and he blew his nose before he coughed "Aaron!" he called.

Aaron walked into the living room with a smile on his face and he crossed his arms "What is it, Rob?"

"My tummy hurts and I've got a headache. I'm dying" Robert exaggerated.

Aaron chucked and he crouched down next to Robert , he checked his boyfriend's temperature using the back of his hand and he kissed Robert's head "You've got a temperature but you're not dying. It's just a fever".

"Do we have anymore pot noodles?" Robert asked.

"I bought a load yesterday for you. I'll go and get one for you" Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron "Cheers".

Aaron stood up and he walked into the kitchen to make Robert a pot noodle, he leaned on the counter and he waited. After a minute the kettle had boiled and Aaron poured the hot water into what would be Robert's lunch, Aaron was tired because he had been working hard and not sleeping enough but Robert was his priority. Aaron put the kettle down and he picked up the pot noodle, he walked into the living room and he put it down on the coffee table.

Robert sat up and he started to eat his lunch, whilst Aaron sat in the armchair and he pulled his legs up onto the chair. Aaron fell asleep in a matter of minutes and Cooper was curled up next to the chair. Robert laid down and he smiled when he saw that Aaron was asleep, he gathered up the strength and he stood up. Robert picked up a blanket and he walked over to where Aaron was, he gently draped the blanket over his sleeping boyfriend and then he leaned down to kiss his head.

"I know that you're tired. I know that you've been having nightmares, I'm sorry that I've been putting pressure on you" Robert whispered.

Aaron did not stir from his sleep, but he seemed to curl up even more and he groaned.

Robert kissed Aaron's head before he walked back over to where he had been sat. He laid down on the sofa and he pulled his blanket up to his chin, he fell asleep quite quickly and the sound of Aaron's nightmare fuelled whimpers did not wake him up.

Cooper woke up when he heard Aaron whimper and groan in his sleep, he sat up and he started to nuzzle at Aaron's hand with his wet nose. He whimpered as he tried to wake Aaron up.

Aaron woke up and he stroked Cooper's ear "Hey, boy."

Cooper wagged his tail and he ran over to the front door, he raised his paw and he started to scratch at the door.

Aaron lifted the blanket off of himself and then he stood up "Do you need to go outside?" he asked as he walked over to the door.

Cooper wagged his tail and he did a small excited jump.

Aaron unlocked the front door and Cooper ran outside to do his business, he waited for the dog to come back in but his phone started to vibrant in his pocket. He answered the call and he held the phone to his ear "Hello?"

"You're not out of the woods yet, little boy" a monster snarled.

Aaron quickly ended the call before he crouched down and he cupped his hands over his mouth "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

Cooper ran over to Aaron and he whimpered as he sat in front of how owner.

Aaron looked at Cooper and he smiled "You're a good dog" he said as he stroked the dog.

Aaron straightened up and he walked back into the house with Cooper running at his side. He filled up Cooper's water bowl and then he walked back into the living room to get some rest.

"Who was that on the phone just now?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "Take a guess".

Robert sighed "Come here, babe".

Aaron walked over and he laid down with Robert "I don't know what to do to stop him".

Robert wrapped one arm around Aaron's waist and he held his boyfriend's hand in his other hand, "Just try and ignore it. He can't hut you anymore".

"But he still can. I've already nearly lost Cooper before, I can't lose you" Aaron sighed.

"You'll never lose me. I'll always be with you" Robert promised.

Aaron nodded before he snuggled into Robert "I love you so much".

"I love you more" Robert buried his face into Aaron's hair and they fell asleep snuggled up together.

Liv came home with Chas they saw that Aaron and Robert were asleep. Liv walked up to her room and Cooper went up with her, the golden retriever curled up on Liv's bed whilst she did some drawing.

Cooper started to roll around and Liv laughed when the dog fell off of the bed, he looked at Cooper and she saw that he was lying on his back and that he looked confused.

"You're a daft boy, Cooper." Liv smiled.

Cooper wagged his tail and he started to roll around on the carpet.

Meanwhile downstairs Chas walked over to where Aaron and Robert were, and she gently shook Aaron awake. Aaron looked over his shoulder and he saw Chas, he rubbed his eyes and he yawned.

"Can I talk to you about something, sweetheart?" Chas asked.

Aaron nodded and then he slipped out of Robert's embrace, he walked into the kitchen with Chas and he Closed the door "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think that Robert's in danger" Chas answered.

Aaron looked at Chas "What?"

"I've been getting some calls from Gordon, he has said that there's someone watching you and Robert again." Chas explained.

Aaron sat down "What else did he say?"

Chas hesitated to answer, she sat down next to Aaron and she held her son's hand "He said that he's angry at you and that Robert will be murdered".

Aaron squeezed Chas's hand and he sniffled "Over my dead body".

Chas and Aaron talked for a few more minutes before they walked into the living room, they saw that Robert was awake and Aaron crouched down in front of his boyfriend. Chas sat down in the armchair and she watched as her son gently stroked Robert's hair.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

Aaron sighed and he sniffled "My mum has been getting calls from Gordon. Someone's watching us again, they've threatened your life, I promise you that nothing will happen to you. I'll never let anyone hurt you" he promised.

Robert nodded and he held Aaron's hand "Did they say anything about you?"

"You don't wanna know" Aaron answered and he squeezed Robert's hand as he let out a shuddery breath.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and he stroked his boyfriend's hair "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Aaron hugged Robert "And I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise, I'll always protect you".


	27. Withdrawn

The next morning Robert woke up when he heard the sound of crying, he opened his eyes and he saw that Aaron was sat up in bed with a tear-stained face. He reached out and he touched his boyfriend's arm, but Aaron flinched and he quickly moved away.

"Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you" Robert soothed as he sat up and he rubbed Aaron's arm.

Aaron looked at Robert "He's in my head. I heard those... noises. I can remember all of the pain from when he took me. I can feel it all".

Robert moved closer to Aaron "It's okay now. He's locked up and he can't get to you".

Aaron let Robert gently pull him into a warm embrace and he clung onto Robert "I'm so sorry that you had to see it".

Robert rubbed Aaron's back "Don't be sorry for something that's not your fault. He's gone and he can't hurt you anymore"

Aaron cried harder "I hate myself for not being able to stop him. I'm a grown man and I couldn't fight him off".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "It's not your fault. None of what happened was your fault".

Robert held Aaron until the younger man stopped crying and they heard Cooper whimper. They looked down and they saw the pup, Aaron smiled and he stroked Cooper. Robert smiled when he saw that Aaron was okay and he started to rub Cooper's ear.

Eventually, Aaron got up to get a shower and Robert went brushed his teeth and got changed to go downstairs to make breakfast. On the way past the door, Robert spotted an envelope on the rug and picked it up, curious when he found it was addressed to himself. He went to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. He carefully opened the envelope and felt chills running down his spine as he read the letter.

'Get gone or die!' was all it said but it was written in blood and reeked of something horrid.

Robert threw it away and tried to regain focus as he made himself a cup of coffee and made the breakfast. Cooper, sensing Robert's stress, ran off to find his master. He found Robert in the kitchen and laid down by Robert's legs, looking up at the human with worrying eyes. Robert calmed down but, after a while, began to feel sick and had to run to the bathroom to puke.

The stench was lodged in Robert's nose and he couldn't get rid of the idea that the note was written in someone's blood … not the writer's either. He straightened up and flushed the toilet before washing his face and hands vigorously. Afterwards, Robert went to the kitchen to make himself a drink and wash away the taste.

Aaron came back downstairs from having a shower and he gave Robert a kiss on the cheek whilst hugging him from behind, "Hey, babe! You okay?"

Robert smirked, all of his trouble disappearing, "Yeah, what do you want for breakfast?", he chirped.

Aaron thought about it before smirking cheekily, "Waffles".

Robert laughed but got the packs of waffles out of the bread bin regardless. The couple worked together to toast the waffles off and butter them up. Robert took the plates into the living room while Aaron stayed behind to put any rubbish in the bin. The moment the younger man opened the lid he had to cover his mouth and nose. The smell was putrid and all he wanted to do was barf until his lungs popped out.

"Aaron? You alright in there?", Robert called to his boyfriend, he walked into the kitchen when he received no answer. He saw Aaron stood next to the bin and he hurried to close it. "Are you alright?", Robert asked, pulling Aaron away from the bin.

"What the hell is in there?!", Aaron demanded, struggling not to throw up.

"Cooper pooped!", Robert blurted out quickly without thinking.

Cooper heard his name and tilted his head to the side to question his owner.

Aaron scoffed, "Even your poop isn't as rotten as that smell!"

"Oi!", Robert protested only to earn a playful punch in the arm.

"I don't know what your hiding but you might want to empty the bin, I can't guarantee your safety if I smell that again!". Aaron left the kitchen, Cooper in tow.

Robert sighed in relief at first but then sadness filled him, "Why did I lie?", he whispered under his breath.

The day dragged on for Robert and he kept to himself, distancing himself away from Aaron and it was starting to worry the younger man. Liv and Chas took Cooper form a walk so that Aaron and Robert could spend some time together.

Aaron and Robert decided to watch an episode of Prison Break, and they snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket. Aaron was lying down with his head on Robert's lap and his boyfriend was holding his hand, Aaron had noticed how his boyfriend kept checking his phone every few minutes and it made him feel a little insecure when Robert stopped holding his hand.

Robert forced himself not to gag at the message that he was reading through but he cringed into himself.

'He longs to me and you can't protect him forever, you can't hide him away from me forever'. The text sent shivers down Robert's spine and he could feel the sweat on his hands and dripping down his back. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end when he guessed who had sent the text. Gordon.

"Is everything okay?" Aaron asked as he looked up at Robert.

Robert put his phone down and he looked at Aaron "Yeah, why d'you ask?"

Aaron shrugged "Just wondering".

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

Robert held Aaron's hand and the younger man instantly felt better, Robert sensed the change in Aaron and he stroked his boyfriend's knuckles "Alright, you know that you can tell me anything don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. Same goes for you" Aaron nodded at Robert.

Robert could have broken down into sobs and he could have told Aaron everything that had been happening. But he did not, he just nodded and he forced a smile "I know, I love you".

Aaron saw straight through Robert's fake smile and he knew that Robert was not telling him something, but he nodded and he smiled "I love you too" he then kissed Robert's hand and his boyfriend's stroked his cheek with his other hand.

Robert relaxed when Aaron kissed his hand and he made a promise to himself that he was not going to look at his phone for the rest of the day. He would tell Aaron what was happening... But not yet.


	28. The want to tell as well as protect him

Two days passed, and Robert was getting texts from Gordon nearly every hour. He had tried to distance himself from his boyfriend but this confused Aaron and he was concerned about the older man. Robert was struggling to sleep but he pretended to rest so that Aaron would not worry about him. Too late.

Aaron groaned as he woke up because of a nightmare and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he looked over his shoulder when he realised that Robert was not snuggled up against him and he sighed "Robert, are you awake?"

Robert pretended to be asleep but he was regretting not being truthful with his boyfriend. 'Why am I ignoring him? He might have had a nightmare? He might need me' he thought as he mentally kicked himself. 'This isn't fair on him. He's done nothing wrong'.

Aaron went to rub Robert's arm but he hesitated and he decided against the idea, he sniffles and he pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm sorry if I've done something wrong. Please don't hate me" He whispered to his 'sleeping' boyfriend.

Robert's heart shattered into a million pieces and he his insists to comfort Aaron tried to kick on, but he fought to carry on acting as though he was asleep. 'He will never forgive me for this, I'm the worst boyfriend ever. I promised to comfort him when he has nightmares, I need to tell him that Gordon has been messaging me. I need to start being honest with him again, I promised to always be honest with him'.

Aaron sighed before he leaned over and he pressed a soft kiss onto Robert's head "You mean everything to me, you are my world. I love you" he whispered before he climbed out of bed and he walked to the bathroom for a shower. He felt incredibly insecure and something that he hated to feel... Vulnerable.

Robert opened his eyes and he rolled over so that he was facing Aaron's side of the bed "You are my whole world. I love you more than anything, Aaron. I'm sorry for not being honest with you, I'm sorry for pushing you away. I need you to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be alright, but I don't know how to tell you what is happening. I need your help but I don't know how to ask for it. Please don't leave me, Gordon has been messaging me and someone has been sending me letters. I'm scared that I won't be able to protect you, I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you" he whispered what he wished he had told Aaron a few seconds ago. He Dragged himself out of bed after 20 minutes and he forced himself to walk downstairs to the living room.

Cooper lifted his head and his tail started to wag as Robert walked over and rubbed his ear. The dog tapped happily and he did a little run on the spot before a small jump of excitement.

"Hey, Cooper." Robert smiled as he stroked his dog.

Robert straightened up and he walked into the kitchen to feed Cooper, he started to make himself and Aaron some toast but his headache was getting worse and he felt too hot. He was bittering his toast when he felt warm hands on his hips and he looked over his shoulder; his heart skipped a beat when Aaron smiled at him and he smiled back at him.

"Hiya, how do you feel?" Aaron asked as he lightly stroked Robert's hips with his thumbs.

"Like shit. I'm too warm and my head hurts" Robert whined in annoyance and pain.

Aaron moved to stand next to Robert and he placed his hand on Robert's forehead "You've got a temperature, sit down and I'll bring the breakfast over". He looked into Robert's eyes and his boyfriend saw the kindness and the love at Aaron held for him.

Robert nodded "I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass" he sighed, feeling like the biggest burden in the world.

"Hey, come'ere" Aaron pulled Robert into a hug and he kissed his shoulder "You're not being a pain in the ass, you're not well at the moment and you're allowed to have bad days".

Robert hugged Aaron back "My head really hurts" he whined in discomfort.

"Put your arms around my neck, Rob" Aaron moved one arm and he lifted Robert up; he had one arm wrapped around his boyfriend's back and the other one under his legs so that he could hold the blond up.

Robert snuggled into Aaron and he leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder "I love having a strong boyfriend who is incredibly fit".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's head "I love having you as a boyfriend" he whispered as he carries Robert into the living room, he gently lays the older man down on the sofa and then kissed his head "Close your eyes for a bit, I'll bring your breakfast to you".

"Thank you" Robert sniffled.

Aaron stroked Robert's head again before he straightened up and he walked back into the kitchen to finish making the breakfasts.

Robert felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he sighed as he tugged it out, he unlocked his mobile and he read the text. How heart instantly dropped down into the pit of his stomach and his throat went dry as tears started to build up in his eyes.

' **Nicolas says hi, so does my other friend. They all like the look of my son, you might want to keep two eyes open at night, that's if you don't want my new friend to get to Aaron'.**

Robert froze as he read the clear threat towards his boyfriend, he realised how vulnerable Aaron was. He felt sick to his stomach when he remembered all of the pain that his beautiful boyfriend had been put through because of Gordon, he did not realise that he was crying until his cold years dripped onto his hand and he started to frantically rub his sore and teary eyes.


	29. The love and loyalty that he holds

As the evening set in and dinner had been eaten, Aaron and Robert began to settle down to watch something. Liv came down to grab a fizzy drink before sneaking back up the stairs.

"Oi!", Aaron called after his sister, "That better not be from my stash!"

Liv ignored her brother and ran up the stairs. Aaron jumped up and chased after his Liv, muttering "Rotten brat" under his breath as he ran up the stairs.

Robert laughed and leaned back against the couch cushions. However, after a while, Robert's mind began to wander to the letter he had received earlier. Feeling sick he stood up and began to try and take his mind off of things. He began to trace the fireplace and soon found himself looking at all the pictures, his eyes resting on one in particular.

Robert picked up the picture frame and he looked at the picture; however, he did not smile as he stared at the picture of himself and Aaron, he had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's chest as he hugged him from behind and Aaron was holding onto his wrists, they were looking at each other and they were smiling happily with love for one another. Robert remembered what had happened to Aaron when he had been kidnapped and then later attacked in their home, he could hear his boyfriend's screams for help in his head and he could hear Aaron screaming his name as he begged him to hurry and save him. He then remembered that he was now receiving letters and texts just like Aaron had when he was being harassed by Gordon and stalked by Nicholas Glassca. Rage filled him and he screamed in anger "Aarrrgghh!" with all of his strength, he threw the photo at the wall, the glass smashed on impact and the frame broke like sand being crumbled in a person's hand.

Cooper jumped and he curled into a ball in the armchair as he whimpered, he did not understand what was wrong with Robert and it scared him.

"Robert?!" Aaron ran down the stairs and he saw that Robert was standing in the living room, he saw the smashed picture frame on the floor and he realised what must have happened. He heard the sound of soft whimpers and he looked at Cooper; the golden retriever was curled up in the armchair and he looked terrified, Aaron walked over and he stroked the dog "Hey, it's alright. You're safe here, boy. It's alright now, Cooper" he smiled kindly at the dog.

Cooper lifted his head and he started to wag his tail as Aaron scratched him behind his ear.

Aaron then walked over to Robert and he placed a hand on his shoulder "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked.

Robert looked over his shoulder and he saw Aaron "It doesn't matter".

"Of course it matters. Why are you angry?" Aaron asked.

Robert shrugged Aaron's hand off of his shoulder and he turned to walk away, he pushed passed his boyfriend like he was invisible but the guilt hit him immediately like a bullet.

"Robert" Aaron sighed and he turned to look at Robert but his boyfriend just carried on walking away.

Robert did not answer Aaron, so the younger man turned and he walked over to the wall that his boyfriend had thrown the picture at. He crouched down and he slowly pulled the picture out from the rubble of glass and wood.

"Moira took this picture on your birthday last year, why did it make you so angry?" Aaron asked, how was very concerned about his boyfriend at this point.

Robert turned around and he looked at Aaron, he saw the concern on his boyfriend's face and the confusion in his baby blue eyes "It made me angry because it was a fake smile".

Robert's answer confused Aaron even more, he looked at the picture and then at Robert "What? They look pretty real to me".

"Your smile was fake." Robert sighed, he did not realise where he was going with his statements.

"No, it wasn't. I was happy and I was smiling at you, I'm happy". Aaron defended his smile in the picture.

"You're not happy with me, you deserve better and you deserve to be happy. You deserve more than what I can give you" Robert sniffled as tears formed in his mind and he had flashbacks of everything that had happened to Aaron in the last year.

"I'm very happy with you, I love you and I don't want anyone else. I want you because I love you" Aaron stated as he tried to convince his boyfriend that everything was alright.

"Don't lie to me!" Robert shouted.

Aaron jumped and so did Cooper, the dog ran upstairs and the young man stood up before he walked into the kitchen to throw away the broken picture frame and glass.

"Where are you going?" Robert demanded.

"To throw this away, I'll clean it up" Aaron answered.

"Don't you dare!" Robert yelled. Those were the wrong words, he meant to say 'No, don't. I need to tell you something'.

Aaron looked at Robert "It's alright, I'm just gonna clean everything up and then I'll help". He smiled kindly as he gazed at his husband with loving eyes.

Robert nearly broke down because of how beautiful his boyfriend's personality was, he desperately wanted to explain to Aaron why he was being so distant and why he had been so upset by the picture. However, different words came out of his mouth... "You ruin everything! You can't help me because I can't stand the sight of you!" he shouted but the words stung his tongue and his heart.

Aaron froze for a moment; he was taken aback by what Robert had said screamed in his face and it broke his heart. He sniffled before he walked into the kitchen and he threw the frame away, he then walked into the living room and he walked towards the stairs.

Robert groaned in annoyance and he ran his hand through his hair "Aaron, I didn't mean any of that".

Aaron walked straight passed Robert and he ran up the stairs.

Robert was mentally kicking himself, he had most likely upset or hurt Aaron's feelings and he had scared Cooper. 'I'm going to end up destroying us' he thought.

Ten minutes passed and Robert was curled up on the sofa, he felt something slowly cover his body from the shoulder down and a hand stroking his hair. He opened his eyes and he saw Aaron. His beautiful Aaron.

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and he smiled sadly at him "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm the worst boyfriend ever" Robert joked sadly.

Aaron scoffed and he kissed Robert's hair "You don't get to win that award, you are the best boyfriend ever and you are amazing. You're absolutely brilliant".

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I didn't mean any of that. I didn't want to upset you. I don't want to lose you, Aaron" Robert sniffled and his breathing hitched.

"Ssshhh it's okay" Aaron kissed Robert's head "I know that you didn't mean it, you will never lose me. I'm staying with you".

Robert sniffled but he calmed down when Aaron kissed him "Is Cooper okay? I really scared him didn't I?"

Aaron stood up and he walked over to the stairs "Cooper! Come here, boy!" He called.

A few seconds passed before Cooper came running down the stairs and Aaron walked over to the sofa. The brunet crouched down next to Robert and then he whistled for Cooper to come over. The golden retriever ran over with his tail wagging and he looked at Robert, he started to nuzzle at his hand and he whined for attention.

Robert lifted his hand and he started to stroke Cooper, and he smiled at the pup "I'm sorry for scaring you, Cooper".

Cooper yapped happily before he curled up on the floor to go to sleep.

Aaron smiled "He's just fine, you probably just made him jump."

Robert looked at Aaron and he nodded "Yeah, probably".

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on? Aaron asked.

Robert sighed and he nodded.

Aaron held Robert's hand and he kissed it "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting letters and texts from someone that I don't know. I think that one of the letters was written in blood, I threw it away because I didn't want you to see it in case it freaked you out or worried you. I think that some of them are from Gordon, I didn't want to scare you" Robert explain apologetically.

Aaron's eyes widened in horror as it all pieced itself together in his head.

"I'm sorry, Aaron, I thought I was protecting you but I was just making it all worse!", Robert began to cry, thinking that his boyfriend hated him.

Aaron sniffled and embraced Robert, he had one hand on the back of Robert's head and he kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Robert, it's okay", Aaron soothed his crying boyfriend "It's going to be okay now".

Robert shook his head, "No! I hurt your feelings. I upset you, and I lied to you".

Aaron pulled away and looked into Robert's eyes, "Yes, you did. But I forgive you, just like I have before and it is the same right now! Gordon is trying to scare us into separating, let's show him just how strong we are. I'm not gonna let him target you, and I'm not backing down without a fight".

Robert smiled slightly and kissed Aaron on the nose, "You're an angel", he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Correction... I am your angel", Aaron giggled and the two hugged each other. "I'm sorry that I didn't realise before, I'm gonna look after you and I'm gonna make everything alright".

Robert remembered telling Aaron something very similar, he realised just how much power those words had. He felt safe.


End file.
